Secrets: Ichika's Princess
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Chifuyu thought that she knew everything about her brother. She was wrong, her brother had hid two things from her; the true extent of his strength and one person that means so much to him that he would do anything to protect her. What would be her and his friends reaction when a person that Ichika calls his Princess started attending I.S Academy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Secrets: Ichika's Princess**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

Secret…According to Merriam-Webster dictionary, Secret, is kept from knowledge or view, marked by the habit of discretion, working with hidden aims or methods, not acknowledged, and conducted in secret.

But for a certain family, having secrets is like a hobby for them that it can be considered a family tradition.

For example, Orimura Chifuyu. This woman has so many secrets that she kept so close to the vest that practically no one knew of her and brother's origin. A certain Bugs Bunny would know but her knowledge on her best friend is limited, at best.

Now Chifuyu, the strongest women in her generation (as far as the public is concern), have several dark secrets that would earn her five life sentences and one secret that can be considered taboo. It's not her fault but the blood that she spilled cannot be recovered anymore. She is far from innocent, to be frank; she had lost her innocence at the tender age of four. Of course, nobody with a working brain would try to investigate her or accuse her of anything for their own personal safety. After all, you could literally count in one hand those who could survive, much less win a fist fight against her.

A word of wisdom, if you threaten or even try to point a weapon at Chifuyu in a secluded dark alley, you would be lucky enough to escape her with a litter of blood left in your body and with every bone in your body bent in an odd angle. If she does that to you, that means she's in a good mood, try not to imagine what she can do to you if she's not in a good mood. This woman can destroy the human body in ways that not even a horror movie director would imagine.

Now, like sister, like brother, Ichika also have secrets of his own, although his sister knows all of them but two. There are two secrets that she did not know about her brother, two secrets that may shake the core of their well establish relationship. Ichika's most well kept secret are not as dark as his sister's but the way he had hidden it from his friends and from his sister is so complex that it's mind blowing. The complexity of it is so amazing that it's a wonder why Ichika isn't enrolled in Harvard or a criminal master mind of an organization that is hell bent in taking over the whole world.

Now to fully understand our hero's well kept secret, it's time for us to take a look back in his life, before he became known as the only male I.S pilot, he was referred to with another title. He was still called by that title this very day but only one person had called him that and he cherish this person like he cherish his precious older sister. A casual observer that knows Ichika, if they had witness his interaction with this person, they may very well misinterpret that maybe, just maybe this person means more to Ichika than the older sister that took good care of him when he was young.

This person that Ichika is so fond of is his secret, his most precious secret and this is the reason why we, yes, we my friends, are going to look back on his history, a history that Ichika made sure is hidden in the dark.

This history that Ichika hid from his most precious people can be describe as a history crafted by gentle touches. As they say, to show someone you care about them; words are not needed for you could see their feelings towards you with their eyes, and in their actions toward you. True love shines through action. People can lie when they tell you how much you mean to them, but when someone lays their life on the line for you time and again, what need is there for words?

* * *

Their first meeting, a ten year old Ichika was chain to a chair while this girl, a girl that easily captivated Ichika in a way that his sister only could, looked at him with eyes filled with sadness that Ichika almost cried. This young girl, a girl younger than Ichika by a year, lifted her hands and caress Ichika's cheeks with her delicate fingers. She did this to say these words to him: _"I am sorry."_

Ichika answered by gently rubbing his cheeks on her knuckles. Ichika did this to tell her: _"I do not blame you."_

* * *

Their second meeting was one month after Ichika's kidnapping. Ichika was taking a walk late in a particular night on July 28 when he saw something that he should have not seen, a woman pointing a gun at a defenseless girl. Ichika, though he was ten, followed his instinct and heart and grabbed the nearest weapon and quietly charge at the woman with the gun. With two swift swings, he had broken the woman's knee and knocked her unconscious.

After the deed was done, he looked at the girl who was being threatened and his eyes widen when the said girl flung herself to his arms. This is their first embrace. When the girl wrapped her shivering arms around Ichika's frame, this is her way of saying: _"Thank you!" _

When Ichika shakily patted her on the shoulder, this is his way of saying: _"We've met before." _

* * *

When Ichika brought her to his house, a house that only he occupied at the moment, the girl held onto Ichika with her body shivering in fear and exhaustion. Ichika interpret this as her way of asking him if she could stay with him for some time. Ichika answered by rubbing his cheeks on her scalp, to tell her that she can stay for as long as she wants.

* * *

For the first three days that the girl he rescued stayed in his house, Ichika and she did not speak to each other. The girl who he rescued preferred to stay in the bed that Ichika provided her. Ichika, being the wonderful and natural gentleman that he is, respected her wishes and brought her meals to her bed, which she is grateful for.

This lasted for three days, and in the fourth day, Ichika could not resist but stroke her cheeks three times, as to tell her that she can trust him before spoon feeding her a meal that is comparable to those serve at those five star hotels. After the meal was finish and when Ichika was about to leave her, the girl grabbed his arm, telling him to wait for a moment. As Ichika turned his attention towards her again, she smiled before saying the first words that started a relationship so beautiful that it made the Gods smile in joy.

"My Name is Miyuki."

* * *

Ichika was ecstatic when Miyuki finally got out of bed and started exploring the Orimura Household, a house that his sister worked hard for. The house wasn't that extravagant but it was considerably big, a two story house with at least ten different rooms, thirteen if you count Chifuyu's personal work rooms, filled with weapons that are illegal in twenty countries, swords in all shapes and sizes that came from over fifty countries, and classified equipment that only a handful of countries could get their hands on.

The house was spacious enough that it took Ichika all day to make the house spotless. That change when Miyuki quietly approach him one day and run her hands on Ichika's arms, before giving it a squeeze and swiping the broom from his hands. This was Miyuki's way of telling Ichika that she'll help.

Ichika's reply was to ruffle her long bluish black hair, to say thank you.

* * *

The first time Miyuki tried to cook, what she produced was, for the lack of accurate words to describe its horror, out of this world in a very, very horrific way. Food, no matter how it is cook, cannot be color gray, except for deserts but, what Miyuki concocted was an omelet, a cuisine that Ichika could cook like a master chief with his eyes blindfolded. Did I mention that the egg was grey.

Miyuki was distraught about her failure and her expression alone told Ichika that she is not use at failing. Ichika, wanting to save what little of her pride is left, patted Miyuki on the shoulder, to say: _"Well, it is your first time,"_ before proceeding to eat the clearly sickening egg. As much as it terrified Miyuki that Ichika ate her cooking, which can be considered as a lethal poison, she was flattered that Ichika at least accepted her small token of thanks.

Miyuki also personally took care of Ichika for the next two weeks as he felt ill and suffered diarrhea. Miyuki rubbed his back as a way to apologies, yet the two continue to laugh at the incident even to this day.

* * *

It was strange, truly it was. Miyuki has been staying with Ichika in his house for two months now and it is impressive that two children, a ten year old boy and a nine year old girl could survive and manage a house without any parental guidance. One fateful and boring day, meaning that there are no good animes in TV, the house is spotless from top to bottom, and Miyuki's cooking lessons had progress to the point that the food produce by her cooking can be plated and presented already (though it is far from being edible or being recognizable as food), the two close friends decided to trade secrets.

Apparently, Miyuki knows how to fence and she convinced Ichika that he should teach her kendo while she teaches him fencing. Ichika hesitated for a bit until Miyuki grabbed both of Ichika's hands and held them tightly to her chest while looking at him with eyes that would make the devil yield. The way Miyuki held Ichika's hand told him that she was desperate to know more about him and she wanted to also share something to him and, it seems that he cannot resist her puppy dog eyes, so he agreed in the end.

One week later, the two were surprise at the outcome of their training. Apparently, Ichika was a natural in fencing and Miyuki was an absolute genius in kendo.

How ironic that the sword style that they were taught actually fit the person that taught them the sword style that they were absolute monsters of.

* * *

Miyuki, for the first time in three months, looked absolutely horrified. She had received a letter, from a vampire bat, and that only meant one thing. She was finally found and the person who was going to take her out was the worst person imaginable. Miyuki sneaked a glance on her friend that meant so much to her before crumpling the letter.

The night after she received her death sentence, when Ichika was sleeping tightly in his bed, Miyuki crawled into his bed and wrapped her arms around his head before kissing his forehead. This is her way of telling him goodbye. This was the only time their warm touches ended prematurely as Miyuki was suddenly lifted from the back before harshly being thrown to the wall.

"You have guts, touching my husband like that." The woman told her and Miyuki's only reply was to reach for the sword that Ichika had use to teach her kendo. If she'll die, she'll die swinging.

* * *

As Miyuki predicted, she was not a match against her cousin. Even with kendo, the sword style that she seems to have a great affinity to, she was still trashed so bad that she knew that she had fractured a couple of bones. Kana wasn't even using a weapon when she had beaten her soundly. She could hear her cousin approaching her and she waited for the killing blow to come. Her cousin was not known for mercy even to family. She had resigned herself to her fate and awaited the scythe to remove her head from her body.

The blow didn't come as she was tackled away from ground zero. When Miyuki glanced at her savior, she was surprise to see Ichika holding on to her tightly. The way Ichika held her convey a message that made her want to laugh: _"What did you get yourself into?"_

Miyuki's only answer was to flick a stray of hair that blocked Ichika's eyes: _"You don't want to know."_

* * *

The fight was long and hard and Kana, the strongest and the most ruthless operative of Phantom Task, actually had to make an effort to actually fend off her opponents. That itself is an impressive feat considering Kana has the ability to destroy a small army with little to no problem.

Miyuki, the cousin that she had to eliminate, was using kendo techniques that were so flawless that it was almost perfect.

Ichika, her fiancé, according to her mind and his mother though he was unaware of their engagement, was using fencing slashes and thrust with speed and accuracy that it was almost scary, for somebody normal.

Alone, Kana could and would have destroyed anyone of them with ease.

Together, Kana could still trash them. The only reason that she hasn't destroyed them yet was A) She cannot kill her fiancé and B) she was growling in frustration on how the two fought her.

Ichika and Miyuki were holding hands; their hands intertwine as they attack. To them, this notion meant: _"He / She is not alone, we fight, together as one."_

* * *

The fight ended prematurely, after Kana actually got hit by Miyuki, which is very impressive for only a few fighters could actually land a hit against her, all bets were off.

With one skillful swing of her scythe, the two children were thrown upward and several cuts appeared on their bodies, and that was done by just one swing.

Ichika's wounds were light and were not lethal. Miyuki's on the other hand, was a different story. Miyuki had a long gash that runs down on her shoulders, a large wound across her chest, and a large wound on her stomach. She was bleeding profusely in three different areas and Ichika knew that she was dying and it was only a matter of time. He was thankful when Miyuki had lost consciousness, at least she will be at peace and not suffer.

Seeing his friend in that kind of state, something snapped inside of Ichika. His eyes turned cold lilac as he squeezes her friend's limp hand before grabbing the katana and the rapier. He charged at Kana in cold fury, not minding the fact that she had a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

Tabane, the Alice in Wonderland wannabee as well as one of the richest women in the world and not to mention the smartest mad scientist in the world, had several bases all over the world. She had so many hiding places and they were so well hidden that it would take an army of treasure hunters just to find one, Tabane made sure of that.

So Tabane was quite impress when Ichika found one of her base and she was even more surprise that he was able to find it when she was actually staying on the hideout.

Contrary to popular belief, Tabane was not completely heartless to those who she does not care about. That was proven correct that fateful night when she found a bleeding Ichika carrying a bleeding girl that she automatically took a liking on despite the fact that it was the first time she had ever seen her.

With her skillful eyes, she could tell that the girl had merely half an hour to live before she dies because of blood lost. What a comforting thought!

Ichika's injuries were many but not life threatening as he was able to at least limp inside of the well hidden base before gently setting down the dying Miyuki on a sofa that was shape like a carrot. Ichika then face Tabane before kneeling before her. "Save her," Ichika begged as he willed his body to stay awake regardless of the wounds that he received from Kana. Ichika had slash wounds all over his body, he had slash wounds on his slash wounds and they were all deep, enough to cause him to lose a lot of blood but it wasn't enough to put his life in jeopardy. He also had a broken arm and a dislocated ankle, a concussion, and four broken ribs.

For the record, Kana went easy on him.

Tabane look between the dying girl that Ichika brought to her lovely base before looking at Ichika. She shrugged before attending to the dying girl that Ichika seems so attach to. She had a feeling that the girl was interesting.

_**Three days later**_

She was right, the girl was interesting. "Chi-chan, so mean, why didn't you tell me that you have a cute little sister?" Tabane muttered out loud as she once again read the information on her monitor. It was a DNA test and a blood test of the girl that she had saved, for Ichika. Her DNA completely matches Ichika's and Chifuyu's DNA, which means one thing.

"This genius smells something outrageous."

* * *

When Miyuki finally regain her consciousness, she was completely surprise that she was still alive, she was even more surprise when she found herself in bed with Ichika. She shed tears at the sight of her friend. He had bandages all over his body and he got those because of her.

"I'm sorry," Miyuki whispered and she was startled when Ichika abruptly raise his hands and cupped her chin.

"At ease, my little angel, do not cry." Ichika sang and surprisingly, he has a pretty damn good voice. He pulled her close as he proceeded to sing the lullaby to his friend that means as much to him as his older sister. "Do not cry my little angel for I am here to sing you this lullaby. Angel's should not cry, they should always smile, for they are the stars in this dark filled night. Smile vibrantly, my little angel, let thy smile illuminate the dark. My little angel, so beautiful and divine, do not cry, do not shed tears, and forget your sorrow and fears for this devil would protect you with all his might." Ichika sang to her and Miyuki was move as her tears died down. That was the first lullaby that was sang to her by someone.

Right there and then, Miyuki decided that she would live her life for Ichika and for him alone.

* * *

It is a well known fact that Tabane will only keep a select few secrets that she deems worthy of her time. Apparently, Ichika and Miyuki's real relationship was not worth her privacy. When the two were healthy enough to leave her base, thank god for her advance medical technology, Tabane had informed the two of the real extent of their relationship while shoving the proof on their faces. DNA test, blood test, you name it, she provided it for them.

Initially the two were shock at this revelation, until Miyuki, with tears in her eyes, threw herself into Ichika's arms. Ichika was still startled by the news that he received but he was still able to unconsciously wrap his arms around Miyuki's waist and allowed her to cry on his chest.

The two did not say any words as they let their actions speak for themselves. When Miyuki buried her head on the crook of Ichika's neck, she was telling Ichika that she was happy to have him as a brother. When Ichika nuzzle her hair with his cheeks, he was telling her that he would protect her.

When the initial shock subsided, Miyuki told Ichika, and unknowingly Tabane, about their family, about their mother, about their other, estrange sister, and about the organization Phantom Task. After all was said, Ichika merely held her tightly, his eyes burning with determination. When he gently wiped the tears off her eyes, that was him telling her that there was no need to worry.

Tabane, after hearing that story from Miyuki, a grin so large adorned her face as two things caught her attention from that story. One was Phantom Task, her knowledge about that organization was limited at best and it explained why her best friend hates her origins so much. Second, was the so called bloodline of the Orimura family that Miyuki had unknowingly hinted.

"Well, if Mi-chan is telling that truth, then that explains why Ikkun's genetic data is so unique." Tabane mumbled, wondering how she should play her cards with this information.

* * *

Ichika's first order of business as Miyuki's oniisama, as she started to call him, was to purchase a house for her. Tabane had warned the two that Chifuyu would not allow Miyuki to live in their residence when she comes back from Germany. Ichika sees the knowledge behind this, considering Chifuyu had blatantly and went out of her way to tell him that they don't have any other family.

When Tabane offered Ichika to house Miyuki for a while, Ichika rejected her offer, opting to use his own money to give Miyuki her house, which is located near his. That, and Ichika did not like the glint on Tabane's eyes when she was looking at his newly found little sister.

If you ask how Ichika could got the money for the house, well….have you guys ever watch Auction Hunters.

"Come on now man, 200, 000 yen (2,156.20 dollars), I could make more than that if I auction this in the internet." Ichika argued to the old, expert gun collector that he was selling a Colt Peacemaker to. Behind him were Miyuki and Tabane watching the exchange with warp amusement. Miyuki did not know that her oniisama was good at selling and Tabane was reminded on how she got her funding to develop her first ever I.S.

Ichika was very good at buying storages and selling items in general.

"For starters, this gun is over 100 years old and it is in mint condition, you cannot find another one like this in the market with this kind of condition. I've already proven that this gun can be fired (the one who he was selling the gun to wonder how a ten year old knows how to fire a gun). And you said it yourself, the serial number on this gun means that this is a standard military issue, which made it a rare find. You can easily get 3,179,400 yen (40,000 dollars) to 3,974,250 yen (50,000 dollars) with this gun if you sell it in the states. 200,000 yen is not going to cut it, that's too low." Ichika stated before looking at the man with critical eyes. "You need revenue, I get that, so what about, let say, 715,365 yen (9000 dollars)." Ichika negotiated for what seems like the tenth time in the past five minutes.

Two more minutes pass, and Ichika and his entourage left the building, with Ichika being 705,250 yen (8,872.74 dollars) richer. He was holding Miyuki's hands tightly as a shown of pride, while Miyuki's doubts of Ichika ever being related to her mother vanish. Her mother was once able to convince someone to slit his throat, if Ichika was able to convince somebody four times his age to give him that much money for an antic gun… Yup, Ichika would be one scary guy one day.

* * *

We find two siblings lying on the rooftop of the newly bought house. The house that Ichika bought for Miyuki was three story high, filled with stuff that would make Miyuki's life comfortable…Actually, forget that, Miyuki could live an extravagant life with the house that Ichika gave her. The house was complete with everything one would need to live a comfortable life and more stuff that would allow someone to live extravagantly.

Miyuki had complained to Ichika, but he merely shrugged her off and told her that she deserves the best and he would provide her with the best. Miyuki's arguments fell to deaf ears as Ichika prepared for her housewarming party, which only Tabane attended.

Ichika always did made the best carrot cake.

After the small party, Ichika and Miyuki could not believe that Tabane had a very low alcohol tolerance; the two siblings laid beside each other, their hands intertwine. Miyuki was pointing at the different constellations while telling Ichika their names while Ichika's eyes followed her fingers while smiling at his newly found sister.

After a minute or so, Ichika pulled Miyuki into his arms. He did not say anything but merely caress her long hair tenderly, which was Ichika's way of telling her that he was glad to have her as a sister.

* * *

Three months had passed since that incident with Kana and Miyuki could not help but clutch her chest tightly in pain.

Watching her older brother that she loves so much embrace somebody that is not her made her heart ache in sorrow.

What's worst was the fact that her elder sister that she still does not know, Chifuyu, looks similar to her mother like her Madoka-nee. But what made her worse than Madoka was that her Aura was similar to her mother and Kana. Not as strong and not as murderous as her mother but it was close, just about Kana's level and that scared Miyuki.

What bewildered her even more was her brother's reaction at the sight of her. He wasn't scared, no, he was ecstatic at the very sight of her. He was so happy that he literally flew in the woman's arms.

What made her angry was the fact that Chifuyu did not even return the embrace that her brother gave her, she merely patted Ichika on the head and gently push him off her.

Right there and then, Miyuki decided that she did not like Chifuyu. A sister who does not show affection to a brother like Ichika is nothing but a fool to her. In Chifuyu's defense, a lot of people were watching them and she isn't good in showing affection in public.

* * *

As much as Miyuki wants to attend Ichika's school with him, both of them vetoed the idea in fear of somebody figuring out the true extent of their relationship. They are not embarrassed that they are related; in fact they are both happy that they are siblings, but several problems will arise if they go to the same school.

For starters, it would be weird for another Orimura to come out of the blue.

Second, Chifuyu would interrogate the two and Miyuki was not looking forward meeting the eldest Orimura, not by a long shot.

Third and most importantly, the two of them were so affectionate that those around them tend to mistake that two as a betrothed pair.

Fourth and lastly, putting Miyuki in a school where her brother is the most sought after guy will result into something that you can only find in a slasher movie.

Considering those factors, three out of four at least, Ichika had once again asked Tabane for a favor, which she complied. It only took Tabane three minutes to create a false identity for Miyuki, complete with a birth certificate and the like.

The name that she was using now was Shiba Miyuki.

Ichika, with the help of Tabane, enrolled Miyuki to a well establish and well known private school near the school that he was attending. Ichika, of course will pay her tuition behind his sister's back, but that's another story.

For the next five years, the two made a routine. Ichika and Miyuki never made contact with each other during school, but the two will always take the same route going to and from school. This route will allow them to cross paths with each other and every time they cross paths, they always brush their shoulders on each other, which in their private language, a language that they could only understand means: _"I miss you!"_

* * *

Miyuki, in her days in elementary school and in middle school, never had a boyfriend, not even a suitor.

This is not because there aren't any willing boys. She is very beautiful and would be considered a prize by anyone with a pair of working eyes.

It is not because Miyuki possess a fragile beauty that would make anyone hesitate to touch her. That characteristic of her actually added an allure to her.

No, the reason why Miyuki did not have any suitors was because of her overprotective brother. Ichika, God knows how he bypass his normal oblivious way in seeing girls, notice that his younger sister was developing quite nicely, a ten year old girl having the figure of an average thirteen year old girl and with a face as beautiful as an angel is very concerning for Ichika. Ichika's brotherly instinct went haywire.

So he watched his sister from the shadows in order to protect her from those boys who have less desirable intentions towards her, forgetting the fact that Miyuki could protect herself. Of course, Miyuki does not have the heart to tell him that she could see him but she was glad that her brother was actually escorting her somewhat.

Now, whenever Ichika found boys who were looking at Miyuki with lecherous eyes, he, Ichika, would quickly dispose of these boys. Of course, he remembered their promise of keeping their relationship a secret, so whenever Ichika disposed of them, he always wore an all black attire which compose of a black fitted shirt, black leather pants, a black coat, and a black and white face paint. He was also holding a black baseball bat which he used to threaten those who tried to approach his fragile little sister.

It usually works, for Ichika was absolutely emotionless whenever he dealt with Miyuki's suitor, but those who were annoyingly persistent, Ichika had to be creative in getting rid of them.

And creative he was, those persistent boys who dared look at his younger sister with disgusting eyes were dealt with according. His methods range from heavily drugging, gagging and bounding those boys before sending them to some remote land, local or abroad, depends on his mood, or….Well let's just say Ichika is so creative that he could direct a horror movie that would make anyone who watches it to be traumatize for life. He once buried somebody alive by the way, but it wasn't his fault, the bastard shouldn't have grope Miyuki in the first place.

Miyuki found her overprotective brother amusing but Ichika find his actions justify.

Whenever Miyuki ask why those boys are interested in her, Ichika merely run his fingers through her hair, as to say to her: _"You have no idea how beautiful you are."  
_

* * *

There was a time when Ichika was close to a breaking point, a period of time when he thought that it was the end of the world.

You see, Ichika, whenever he practices with his sword, he felt connected with his sisters. Whenever he practices kendo, he felt close to his Chifuyu-nee, and whenever he practices fencing, he felt close to his Miyuki.

But that all change when Ichika picked up a bow and arrow for the first time. Apparently, he was better with a bow and arrow than he was with a sword, evident at the fact that he had pinned a fly to a tree, forty yards away from him, without killing it, and that was his first time using a bow and arrow, and that scared him a lot. It didn't help that Ichika actually enjoyed using the bow and arrow.

Although his fears died quickly when Miyuki gave him the equipments that would allow him to practice Kyūdō (Way of the Bow). His first time using this equipment, Miyuki held his hands, just to say to him: _"You can be both."_

Now, every time Ichika practices Kyūdō, every time he wields a bow and arrow, he was reminded of Miyuki, which made him a monster archer. Give Ichika a bow and arrow, and he will not miss a target within two kilometers of him. That should be impossible but come on now, have you seen his family.

* * *

Miyuki, as much as she does not want to admit it, was quite grateful at the fact that Chifuyu, when she returned, was periodically not home. That gave her some bonding time with her brother, which the two enjoyed rather well.

But whenever she saw him glancing at the picture of his sister, Miyuki still refused to refer to her as her elder sister because of her view to her as being too identical to Kana, she cannot help but recent Chifuyu more.

Miyuki was not blind, she knew, as much as it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, she knew that Ichika likes Chifuyu more than her. She knew that he wished that Chifuyu was as affectionate to him as she is.

She also knew that Ichika miss spending time with Chifuyu. Having Chifuyu leave for six months and her not spending more time at home, Chifuyu and Ichika were not acting as close as they used too, which sadden Ichika a lot.

Whenever Miyuki sees him like this, she would embrace him from behind and kiss his neck. She meant to tell her brother by her actions that she would be a better sister than Chifuyu.

Ichika's only reply was to lean on her for support, glad that he had such a wonderful sister like Miyuki. A sister that will always be by his side

* * *

Ichika and Miyuki had already planned their whole high school life, I mean that literally.

They would go to the same high school; Miyuki is different from most girls in her age. She doesn't want to be an I.S pilot, she could if she wanted to, she has enough skills to actually Represent the country but she would rather spend more time with Ichika and attending I.S academy will not give her that opportunity.

Their plan was simple that it was stupid. Ichika would naturally be ahead of her and when she attends the school, Ichika would then act as good sempai towards her, which gives Miyuki the excuse to call him oniisama in public. A simple plan which easily can be executed.

Fate, being a complete bitch, decided to throw a monkey wrench in their well thought of plan. That monkey wrench was Ichika being the only male in the planet capable of piloting an I.S.

The night when it became public, Ichika instantly went to Miyuki's house and Miyuki instantly embrace her brother, sadness filling her very being. She knows what would come next; her brother would be force to attend I.S Academy. That means a year without him and that was worst than a death sentence.

Ichika patted her on the back before pressing his forehead to hers. He stroked her cheeks gently as they started to renew their plan. They intertwine both their hands as the silent conversation started between the two. Ever since they met, the two of them had the ability to talk to each other by merely touching.

They pressed their bodies on each other and they felt each other's heartbeat synchronizing with each other. Their lips inches apart while their eyes, Ichika's chocolate brown eyes and Miyuki's emerald green eyes, were emitting emotions that should not be use to look at a sibling. The feeling of each other's breath on their skin sent Goosebumps to their spine.

The two stayed in that position for a while before they simultaneously took a step back, their hands not letting go of each other. "I'll follow you everywhere, oniisama." Miyuki whispered passionately with a smile.

"They won't be seeing the real me, not until I have my Princess in the academy." Ichika promised her as he leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead. "Being strong is useless without my Princess watching."

* * *

Miyuki was lonely, her brother, the reason of her very existence, was far away from her. Sure, he always contacts her through social media, he always texted her every hour of the day but, as sweet as he maybe, he was not with her. Her brother is not here beside her and that alone is very torturous.

Ever since they met, even when Chifuyu was presence, there is not a day that goes by when the two did not spend time with each other. Miyuki, for one year, would not be able to see her brother that frequently. She would miss his delectable cooking, she would miss her brother's gentle touches, she misses her brother period.

But she would be strong, her brother expected her to be strong, so strong she will become. She knew her brother was waiting for her in I.S Academy; he was purposely acting weak because she was waiting for her to go where he is. He had told her that it's useless being strong without her being there and that made her happy.

Her brother was holding back his strength because he wants her to be their when he shows the world what his true abilities are.

It was such an honor that it made her so happy, very happy.

Miyuki clutch her hands into a fist in determination. "Eight more months, oniisama, eight more months and you can finally show yours wings."

* * *

Ichika, alone in his room in I.S Academy, was looking at the large picture frame of her younger sister, his princess. It has been six years since the two met and Miyuki had grown into a very wonderful woman that Ichika was so fond off.

"Three more months, three more months and my princess can finally stand before me." Ichika whispered as he caresses the picture of his younger sister, a look of longing adorning his face.

* * *

Secrets, the Orimura family revolves around so many secrets. Every single Orimura that lives in this world have so many secrets but, only Ichika possess a pure secret, a secret that he would protect with his life.

Unfortunately, the secret that he has, a secret of that caliber cannot stay hidden. The enormous secret that is the Orimura family will have to be revealed one day.

This is the story of that revelation.

* * *

_**Writing this fic in order to get more ideas for my Pokemon Fic Secrets and yes, I have a fetish for fics that involves deep and complex secrets….**_

_**This fic is inspired by the Light Novel and Manga Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei...Read it, it is very good...  
**_

_**Well, read, enjoy and review….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secrets: Ichika's Princess**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: ICHIKA AND MIYUKI PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

There are two types of I.S.

**Training I.S** - Used to train IS students in how to use an IS. Its settings remain the same despite the user.

**Personal I.S** - Special IS units that "bond" and change to fit with the user's specifications. Originally harder to use in their default settings but once formatted to their users, they become like an extension of the users themselves. Personal I.S units' abilities far surpass those of the Training I.S units, boasting greater output in firepower, speed and maneuverability, etc.

Unknown to the public and to the world in general, there is another type of I.S, a type that only the creator of the machine is capable of creating. A customize I.S.

**Customize I.S** – A special I.S design for a specific pilot to fit her combat skills, her body functions, her physique, her mental capacity, and her genetics data. The machine all in all is like another body for the pilot. This type of I.S is easier to use than a Training I.S or a Personal I.S for the default setting had already been set for the specific pilot and it will be formatted as the pilot evolves. The I.S would also only respond to one pilot only. Customize I.S unit's abilities far surpass those of the Personal I.S and Training I.S units, boasting greater output in firepower, speed and maneuverability, etc and the Customize I.S is not limited to one evolution. As long as the pilot evolves, the I.S will also evolve. Also, a Customize I.S can utilize the AI of the I.S core to its fullest extent, allowing the machine to create weapons that fits the abilities of their pilot

The downside of a Customize machine is the fact that it is extremely hard to create for the creator must take in consideration the pilot's mental and emotional state as well as her personality and attitude. Those four elements must be match to the I.S core that would be use to construct the I.S unit. Also, the I.S compatibility of the pilot must be grade A or greater.

As of yet, there are three Customize I.S in the world, all of them fourth generation machines: Orimura Ichika's Setsura Byakushi, Orimura Chifuyu's Madō Kurazakura, and Shinonono Houki's Akatsubaki. Two out of three of the pilots that possess a customize I.S are aware of the existent of the third type of I.S

We find our resident Bugs Bunny, or Alice in Wonderland wannabe, or any other rabbit related thing you want to call her in her personal lab, designing her third Customize I.S. As much as she wanted to claim that she created the I.S of her best friend, she can't for she knew that Chifuyu had created her own I.S from the First Generation I.S that she had given her all those years ago.

"Fu, fu, fu, fu," Tabane chuckled as she finishes the interface of the I.S and moved on to its operation system. "With this, Mi-chan could keep up with Ikkun." Tabane commented before glancing at the picture of the girl who had unknowingly crawled her way to her heart.

In the beginning, Tabane didn't care about Miyuki, passing her off as a person that Ichika had taken responsibility to. Ichika, after all, is Chifuyu's little brother and thus have a sense of duty to care for a family member with no apparent reason. Tabane, before getting to know Miyuki, found her a mere commodity that Ichika use as a replacement for Chifuyu whenever she's not there for him.

That change through the years as she observed the relationship between Ichika and Miyuki and how it evolved. Tabane have noticed in the beginning of their relationship that Ichika only took care of Miyuki to feel the burden that Chifuyu felt when she was taking care of him, whether he knew this or not, Tabane didn't care. That change quickly as, like Chifuyu, Ichika started to genuinely like doting on Miyuki's every need, to the extent that Ichika's methods of protecting her became extreme. He did not lower Miyuki's freedom nor did he choose her friends for her, but Ichika made sure that those who associate with his sister would treat her right and would not make her cry. Those who harmed her were dealt with accordingly.

Tabane had witness the side of Ichika that assured her that he was indeed the son of the world's most dangerous and most wanted criminal. Tabane never knew that Ichika could be so manipulative and ruthless, a side of him that he utilized whenever Miyuki was threatened or when Chifuyu needed help in the shadows.

"Ikkun, I am so glad that he is on my side. Ikkun could be pretty scary when he wants to." Tabane muttered, remembering those times when he went medieval on some people. Chifuyu maybe a knight, but Ichika is a king, a deadly king that takes over-protectiveness to a whole new level. "A black king adorning a white knight's armor."

As Tabane the watch the ever evolving relationship of Ichika and Miyuki, she cannot help herself but be associated with Miyuki and she instantly took a liking to her. If Chifuyu was strict and fierce yet kind, Miyuki is gentle and caring yet dangerous. Chiguyu was everything that Miyuki was not, and vice-versa. Chifuyu and Miyuki were the opposite side of the coin, so different yet so alike. The only similarities between the two are that they are both extremely beautiful, with Miyuki being more beautiful than Chifuyu, and they are both inhumanly strong, with Chifuyu being stronger than Miyuki. That, and they are both admired and love by their brother, so much so that he is willing to embrace his darkside just to protect them.

As Tabane spend some time with Miyuki, at least thrice a month, her fondness towards the youngest Orimura grew. Unlike Miyuki's older sister, she was not annoyed by Tabane's eccentric and childish antics, Miyuki, when she's in the mood, even played with Tabane just to have a quick laugh with her. Miyuki and Tabane really enjoy cosplaying and stuff related to cosplay, in private. Unlike Houki, Tabane's little sister that she love so much, Miyuki is not just a fight oriented woman but also tech-savvy and was eager to learn more. She always tried to help Tabane with the projects that she brings home, regardless of the fact that Miyuki could not understand most of the projects that Tabane was working.

Yes; Tabane is living with Miyuki whenever she's in Japan. I already pity her.

Throughout the years, Tabane had formed a sisterly bond with Miyuki, deeper than the bond that she has with Chifuyu. The bond that Tabane formed with Chifuyu was a deep rooted friendship for they were the only ones who could understand each other to a great degree and they really complement each other, and not to mention they trust each other explicitly. The bond that Tabane formed with Miyuki was similar to a sibling bond, with Tabane being the irresponsible and childish little sister and Miyuki is the mature and responsible big sister (awkward).

To a degree, as much as Tabane deny this fact, Miyuki was the sister that she wish to have. Miyuki was Tabane's ideal sister.

That was one of the many reasons why Tabane had yet to tell Miyuki's existence to her best friend that she adores and respects so much. Tabane love Chifuyu but she also love Miyuki and Ichika, and she does not wish harm on any of them or for them to harm each other. In other words, she did not want Chifuyu throttling Miyuki.

Tabane was a big help for both Miyuki and Ichika. She was the one responsible in keeping Phantom Task at bay for so long, and that earned her a meeting with the Orimura Matriarch.

Tabane still have nightmares from that meeting. She barely escaped that mad woman with her life and with all her limbs and organs.

After that meeting, Tabane made a promise to herself that she would help the three people that she cared for to prepare for the confrontation that is fated to happen one day. Tabane knew that that woman would one day go for Ichika again; his genetic data was enough to warrant her interest to him. They have the same genetics meaning that the infamous Orimura bloodline runs through Ichika's blood.

The Orimura bloodline, that earned Tabane's outmost attention. In exchange for providing Miyuki with a fake background that could not be trace or be question, Ichika allowed Tabane to have a complete look on his genetic data, his body in general. What Tabane found was mind boggling. A genetic structure so evolve that she could not find any explanation to it. It was like Ichika was the model of the next evolution of the human race.

Tabane had also seen what the Orimura bloodline could do. Ichika has the ability to use it but for only a short while, but that was enough. The Orimura bloodling, according to Miyuki and to Tabane's research, is the ability to utilize the body a thousand times its normal capacity.

Still, even without the Orimura bloodline, Ichika was natural dangerous.

"I wonder if Ikkun would remove Bya-chan's limiter when Mi-chan enters I.S Academy." Tabane wondered as she finishes designing the Operation System of Miyuki's I.S.

Unknown to the general public of I.S Academy, to Ichika's friends/harem, and even to Chifuyu, Ichika hasn't shown a fraction of what he is capable of in his first year in I.S Academy. Tabane have seen Ichika fight and what he had showed during his first year in the academy wasn't even close to what he can do. Ichika haven't even used his unique fencing style or even his archery. Ichika haven't even use Byakushiki's full capacity yet, he had asked Tabane to put a limiter on his I.S so that he wouldn't be tempted in using Byakushiki's full capacity.

What Tabane found strange was that Core 001 didn't mind being sealed off, which is strange considering that Core 001 was her best craft and the most powerful Core among the I.S Cores that she had created. It baffled Tabane why the core followed Ichika's wishes.

"No time to ponder on that, for now, I need to finish MI-chan's I.S before she enrolls." Tabane exclaimed loudly as she moved on to finish the design of the I.S so she could start building it by tonight.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Everybody, listen up and listen well." The voice of Orimura Chifuyu echoed in the arena as all the first year students paid attention to the single most authoritative figure in I.S Academy.

Today's a stressful and special day, but mostly stressful. Today is the day that the first years are taking their final exams and the tension is high. To finish the exam in one go and to save time and resources, all the first year students are required to take the exam in one location at a specific time. The final exam for the first years will take place in Arena 4 and eight instructors will watch over them from the control center while five instructors will roam around.

One of the instructors that are stationed on the arena floor was Orimura Chifuyu.

"Before the exams starts, allow me to say this last minute reminders." A certain someone suddenly cough while uttering the words 'threat' but it was ignored. "The exams will start at 10 o'clock and it will end at exactly 2 o'clock. Nobody is allowed to move at that time frame, I don't care if you need to go to the bathroom, you will not move from where you are seated…"

"You are not allowed to leave the arena even if you finish the exam early. You just to sit where you are and shut your mouth."

"No side glancing! Side glancing will be considered cheating!"

"No one is allowed to talk; unnecessary noise will also be considered cheating!"

"No unnecessary movements are not allowed as well!"

"And lastly, if we catch anybody cheating, you will be forcefully removed from the arena and you will retake the exams after having a personal counseling with me!"

The last reminder made every student in the arena sweat in fear. Personal counseling with Orimura Chifuyu is the worst punishment in I.S Academy. Well...it may be called counseling, but it's basically just training the students physically until they're completely worn out. On a side note, those students who went out of the school on their own seemed to be saying that 'It's like hell on Earth' when they came back.

"Do all of you understand!" Chifuyu asked loudly and the students nodded, but that is not good enough for her. "DO YOU ALL UNDERTAND!"

"HAI! SENSEI!" The three hundred plus students replied loudly, not wanting to face the wrath of the strongest Brunhilde.

"THEN YOU MAY BEGIN!" She shouted and the terminals in front of the students burst into life as several holograms appeared in front of them. The written exam was automated so the students didn't need pens or papers but most still brought them for calculation purposes.

Our hero, Orimura Ichika, shook his head at how his sister authority over her students before scanning the exam. The final exam is divided into, a written exam and a practical exam. The written exam is a four hour exam that would test the students about the history of I.S, basic components of I.S, the fundamentals of I.S, and basic combat tactics and maneuverability of an I.S. The practical exam on the other hand is an exhibition that would test the students if they have mastered the operations and controls of IS.

'_So the written exam is divided into five parts; multiple choice, identification, problem solving, essay, and surprisingly, a true or false.'_ Ichika analyze after browsing over 1000 items in thirty minutes. Yes, the exam has 1000 items, not including the problem solving questions and essays. "Okay, I'll start with the true or false."

"ORIMURA, KEEP YOU'RE VOICE DOWN BEFORE I FORCIBLY REMOVE YOU FROM THE ARENA." The voice of his sister echoed loudly, making most of the students around Ichika to jump in fright.

Ichika would have apologies but the look on his sister's eyes scared him so he merely buried his head on his terminal and started answering.

First question, the Alaska Treaty was sign in the country America on the fourth of October, 2012. Ichika mark this question as false.

Second question, the Alaska Treaty also specified all information and technology related to I.S be made open to the world. Ichika answered this question as true.

After another thirty minutes, Ichika was able to answer 200 true or false questions with the best of his ability. He then moved on to the multiple choice part of the exam and it proved to be more complicated than the True or False part of the exam.

The first ten questions were relatively easy but the eleventh question was slightly difficult. The eleventh question is as follows: What would force the Absolute Barrier to be activated? A) If the Energy of the I.S is depleted to zero B) If the energy shield of the I.S is depleted to zero C) If the I.S takes too much damage; or D) If the pilot losses consciousness.

Ichika knew that all of the answers were correct but he just needed one so he just picked the most likely answer.

It took him longer to answer the multiple choice questions but he was able to finish that part of the exam under an hour.

Ichika glanced at the clock and swore when he notices that he barely has two hours to finish the exams. He moved on to the identification part of the exam and that was when he almost let out a frustrated groan. Most of the questions were written in complex words, words that he did not understand.

'_Okay, calm down Ichika. Remember, you need to pass this exam; you need to pass this exam. Chifuyu-nee would kill you if you fail.'_ Ichika motivated himself as he browses the questions while using the questions on the true or false part and the multiple choice part to pick out words to answer the identification questions. Using this technique, Ichika was able to finish the identification part of the exam in less than thirty five minutes, provided that most of his answers were just intelligent guesses.

Ichika decided to do the essay part firsts before tackling the problem solving part. He was never good in math and he didn't know how his sister associated math with I.S.

There are ten items for the essay portion. Skimming the essay questions, Ichika smirked confidently at the fact that he could answer all of them accurately. Taking a deep breath, he typed his answers for the essay questions and he was done in thirty minutes flat.

Looking at the clock, Ichika could not help but feel a bit nervous at the fact that he has only one hour and thirty minutes to finish the hardest part of the exam. Glancing at the Problem Solving questions, he swore under his breath as most of the questions confused him.

'_Let's see, if an I.S fly at a distance of 45 miles in a horizontal direction before diving in a diagonal direction at a speed of mach 3. If you are given an angle of 76.85 degrees, how far is your target?'_ Ichika read the question ten times before letting out a defeated sigh. _'Okay, I don't get this. NEXT!'_

'_A projectile is traveling at the speed of 50 miles per second and your I.S maximum speed is 350 miles per minute. Disregarding the battle situation, what is the require speed of your I.S to dodge the projectile?' _If it weren't for the fact that her sister would literally throw her out of the examination venue, Ichika would have curse up a storm as another question too confusing for him suddenly popped up.

Unfortunately for Ichika, the next twenty eight questions were more difficult than the two questions that he read and, after the buzzer that signals the end of the exam rang, he was only able to answer seven items and he wasn't even sure if his answers were right.

"Alright, save your answers and prepare for the practical exam. All of you have thirty minute break before meeting us in Arena 6." Chifuyu announced as the students save their exams to the school's database before dispersing.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was the hardest exam I've ever taken in my life." Rin commented as she and her friends sat around a large table. The group comprising of six people was now a seven people group, with the addition of Kanzashi. After the incident that took place during the Mixed Year Tag-team Tournament, Kanzashi started hanging out with Ichika and his friends. At first, she was nervous about being near her rivals but that changes when she found out that each and every one of them have one thing in commons.

They are all in love with the same person.

"I didn't get to finish the Problem solving part." Ichika muttered in dread, shivering on what his sister would to him on the upcoming break. Chifuyu had warned him that if he did poorly in any portion of the exam, she would drill everything discussed in a year to his head in a day. Ichika could not help but shiver at the upcoming torture that he would endure this coming break.

'_I wonder if I could live with her this coming month.'_ Ichika thought as some of his friends fall to their own despair.

"Damn it, I should have focused more on the Alaska Treaty. My answer on essay number 6 is in accurate." Laura cursed as she reread the Alaska treaty from one of her notes.

"How could I miss interpret the theory behind Second Shift?" Cecilia cursed as she accidently crumple one of her notebooks. "And I'm not sure about my answers in the identification portion."

"Tell me about it, most of the questions in the identification portion are written with so many terminologies that I barely understand any of the items." Houki grumbled, hoping that her answers on the other portion of her exam were enough to pull her scores up.

"Actually, the exam isn't that bad." Kanzashi commented, feeling slightly prideful that among her new circle of friends, she was the only one that didn't have any trouble on the written exam. "Most of the Problem Solving questions can be solve by using Trigonometric and Algebraic equations, with a slight use of geometric equations, and if you simply the questions in the identification portion, you'll see that they are really simple." Kanzashi commented and her friends groaned loudly.

"Kanzashi-san, we are not as good as you when it comes to I.S technical knowledge." Charlotte admitted with a tired sigh. Like her friends, she had problems solving the essay and problem solving portion of the exam.

"I told you guys we should have borrowed Kanzashi's notes." Ichika muttered but the girls merely shook their head while Kanzashi smile mischievously. They had that idea before but Kanzashi told them, point blank, that if they want her notes, they should lend Ichika to her for a night.

Suffice to say, they didn't agree and now, they are suffering the consequences. In exams, sacrifices must be made for the greater good and they, Ichika's harem, didn't make that sacrifice.

"So, what are we going to face in the practical exams?" Ichika asked, breaking the five girls out of their misery.

"According to oneechan, the instructors would probably test us with basic I.S maneuvers and basic combat and tactical skills." Kanzashi exclaimed, earning the attention of her new friends.

"So the Practical exam is divided into two portions?" Ichika inquired but Kanzashi shook her head.

"Not for personal I.S pilots, our exam is divided into three portions. I think oneechan said that we all have to run a drill that simulates a real life combat situation." Kanzashi added and her six friends looked at each other.

"So, a portion of the practical exam would be a done by us seven?" Rin mumbled but Laura shook her head.

"Possibly, but most likely we're going to be graded individually." Laura assumed intellectually, having experience this kind of exam before.

"That's a possibility but let's just do our best and get the exams over with, after that, we can relax." Ichika told them with a small smile. His friends smiled at his enthusiasm when suddenly, his phone rang.

As Ichika looked at the caller, his eyes widen for a fraction of a second before standing up. "Excuse me guys, I have to take this." He told his friends and they merely nodded and continue the group's conversation. Ichika walked away from his friends and went into a secluded corner before answering the phone.

"Hello Tabane-nee, I'm in the middle of an exam so please be quick." Ichika greeted quietly, hoping that nobody would interrupt him. Ichika suddenly smile fondly after a minute. "On second thought, take your time." Ichika prompted her as he leaned on the wall.

"I see, okay…...Seriously, she didn't tell me that she had a recital, when… Okay, I can make it, where can I buy a ticket…I already have one, thank you Tabane-nee, you're the best. Is there anything else….Seriously, it's tomorrow, I haven't bought gift for her yet." Ichika panicked before remembering where he is right now. He calmed himself down before continuing the call. "Okay, I'm going to finish my exam real quick, could you send one of your carrot pods to pick me up…. You can, good… Don't worry Tabane-nee, I'll be removing the limiter on Byakushiki's thrusters, the extra propulsion would help me lots…... Yes, I'll be taking this exam a bit seriously. After all, I'll do anything for her….Yes, I'll make you your favorite carrot pie when I get home….Okay, say hello to Ku-chan for me…. She's there, hello Ku-chan…Bye, bye….." Ichika then closed his phone as the other line went down.

"Byakushiki, limiter on thrusters, forty five percent release." Ichika whispered and the close form of his I.S suddenly glowed faintly for a moment. "Miyuki-hime, I'll be there for you." Ichika whispered as he walked towards the arena where the practical exams will take place.

The urge to end the exam as fast as possible suddenly grew in the pit of his stomach.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Because the seven of you are personal I.S pilots, your exams will be special." Chifuyu informed them as the seven Personal I.S user stood in front of her, ready for anything.

"Usually I'll have you perform basic maneuvers but that would be too easy for all of you, instead, I will mix all three portion of the exam into one." Chifuyu looked over her shoulders as some instructors carted out an I.S, but not just an ordinary I.S, it was the first Automated I.S that attack the school earlier in the school year.

The unit was over two meters in height and looked like a metal giant. It had numerous jet propulsion nozzles all over the body to support the frame in contrast to the use of wings that are common for IS. It still possesses two bulging arms that had four powerful particle cannons in each of the arms.

Rin's eyes widen at the sight of the machine that attacked her during her duel with Ichika while the rest eyed the machine curiously. Ichika, on the other hand, had a passive look on his face.

"The Academy have remodeled this machine just for this exam. This machine, Golem 1.0 will attack all of you; your job is to take it down." Chifuyu informed them sternly as the black machine burst into life and started moving. "Points will be determined by how much damage you will give the machine, the time frame until the machine has fallen, and your remaining shield energy. Remember, this maybe be a group exam but you will be graded individually, any questions?"

"Just one," Ichika said as he raised his hand. "After finishing this exam, we could go and take our one month break, right?" Ichika asked curiously and his sister could not help but glare at him.

"Yes, but finish your exam first, Orimura, before thinking about mundane things." Chifuyu scolded him but was surprise when Ichika merely smile.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Ichika exclaimed loudly as he deployed his I.S, Setsura Byakushiki.

His friends were startled by his eagerness but deployed their respective I.S regardless. Ichika was right, the sooner this exam is over, the sooner they could relax and have their vacation. That and they want to spend some time with Ichika before they leave for their respective countries.

Chifuyu shook her head at how much her brother influence them before slowly walking back to the command center. "The exam will start when I say so. I suggest you use that time to either think of a plan or to position yourself around the target." Chifuyu suggested as she disappeared before her student's eyes.

"So, Rin, Ichika, any plans?" Kazanshi asked the two people who had fought the machine before.

"Cecilia, Laura, you guys are our best long range fighters, find a good sniping position and the first opportunity you guys get, shoot that thing down.." Ichika said suddenly, which cause the attention of his friends to drift to him. "Char, Kanzashi, you guys give me support in mid range." Ichika told them as he stepped forward. "Houki, Rin, if that thing dodge my first attack, you guys bombard it with your attacks." Ichika ordered as he prepared Setsura and Yukihira.

His friends looked at Ichika curiously before nodding. Ichika, during the Silver Gospel incident, had proven to be an excellent tactician while Kanzashi, after analyzing the strategy that Ichika proposed, agree because it was the best strategy against a heavy artillery type I.S.

On the other hand, Ichika didn't proposed that strategy so that they could easily take down the Golem I.S, no! He proposed that strategy so that he can get his friends out of his way while he finishes their target.

"Setsura, I'll be using you seriously for a short while, you ready?" Ichika whispered as he eyed his target with a somewhat predatory like look.

"_**Yes, Master." **_A sullen voice replied.

"Don't worry, by next year, I'll be using you to your fullest." Ichika assured her as he readied himself for his charge. Ichika's posture was a strange one, his friends noted. The stance was that of a runner preparing to make a sprint, with the only difference was that his left arm, the arm where Setsura was mounted was raise.

They didn't ponder on that stance for long as they all went into their own position.

After three minutes, Chifuyu's voice echoed loudly in the arena. "BEGIN!" At those words, the Golem started firing its Particle Cannons with reckless abandon but with accuracy beyond the capacity of an ordinary human being.

Ichika's friends were force to leave their position as high output particle beams were fired at them while Ichika made his move and charge at the Automated I.S.

The Golem's sensor noticed Ichika's sudden movements and aimed its cannons to him before bombarding him with particle beams. The Golem had fired at least two dozen particle beams and counting but it didn't even graze Ichika. His friends wonder why the beams weren't hitting him but for Chifuyu, it was as clear as day. Ichika was charging with his body lowered to just the right angle while the prolusion of his I.S was just enough for him to control his upper body and because of his posture, he only needed to make minimum amount of movements to weave through the attacks to make it seems like the attacks were missing him on purpose.

"Not bad little brother, not bad." Chifuyu muttered fondly, yet she found it strange that her brother new such an advance and complex maneuver.

When the Golem was within Ichika's attack range, he activated the Ignition Boost to accelerate towards the Golem. The Golem, being an Automated I.S, was able to react accordingly in speed not natural for a human being and side stepped Ichika's attack while preparing to strike him down.

With a move that they didn't expect from him of all people, Ichika move in to finish the Golem. While the Ignition Boost is still in use, Ichika drove his foot to the ground to get some bearings before performing a sharp turn towards the Golem, effectively changing his trajectory without lowering his speed, while activating the four thruster wings for a Double Ignition Boost, doubling his speed. Ichika also activated Setsura's energy claw and thrust it towards the Golem's chest. The energy claw was imbued with **Reiraku Byakuya**, which increase its attacking power exponentially and allowed Ichika to bypass the Golem's shield.

The turn was so inhuman, was so beyond what an ordinary human being can do even with an I.S, that the Golem I.S didn't even consider that move a possibility and thus wasn't able to react fast enough until Setsura's Energy Claw pierce through its chest armor. It would have attacked Ichika there and then but he didn't give it an opportunity as he cut its head off with Yukihira Nigata, thus destroying it again.

Ichika casually retracted Setsura as the Golem I.S fell to the ground with a thud. "I hope I didn't show too much." Ichika muttered as he glanced at the I.S that he had just destroyed. "This would result to a lot of question." Ichika whispered as he notices that his friends were approaching him fast.

"Ichika-san, how did you change your trajectory like that?" Cecilia asked curiously. She knew that the trajectory of the Ignition Boost is linear, which means that turn that Ichika just did was impossible.

"Well…" Ichika trailed off, unsure on how to explain the maneuver that he just executed. Honestly speaking, Ichika didn't know how to explain that maneuver; he just knew that he could do it.

"He used the ground as a torque…" Ichika's and Cecilia's attention suddenly turned towards Chifuyu, who appeared out of nowhere. The rest of Ichika's friend/harem arrived just in time to listen to Chifuyu's explanation. "Orimura drove his foot to the ground while lowering the propulsion of two of his wing thrusters, allowing him to at least make a 90 degree turn before activating all four wing thrusters for the Double Ignition Boost, thus making it a possibility to perform a turn with Ignition Boost while increasing Byakushiki's speed for about 80 to 120 percent." Chifuyu explained, visibly impress by her brother's new maneuver before her stern personality resurfaces again.

"But that maneuver can only be perform while on the ground, during an aerial battle, that maneuver is impossible to perform without something to act as a torque." Chifuyu critic harshly which Ichika expected. Chifuyu's compliments are always followed by criticism.

"Okay, I've finish the test, can I go now?" Ichika asked as respectfully as possible while Chifuyu raised an eyebrow at how eager her brother wanted to leave the academy. Ichika, noticing that, decided to give an excuse. "The Kuramochi Machinery Development Company said that they needed to run some maintenance for Byakushiki, and I should go to their headquarters as soon as possible." Ichika informed her as he handed his phone towards his sister, showing him the text that the company sent him.

Unknown to the general public and even to Chifuyu, Tabane actually owned Kuramochi Machinery Development Company.

After reading the text message ten times, Chifuyu gave the phone back to Ichika. "You may leave; do you have your things pack?"

"I've prepared everything I needed last night." Ichika answered casually as he pocketed his phone while wondering how he sounded so convincing. Normally, Ichika is a very bad liar but whenever Miyuki is involved, he can lie like it was natural for him.

"Ichika, I'll walk you out." Kanzashi offered, beating the other girls to the punch.

Ichika was about to agree when his sister stepped in. "Not so fast Sarashiki!" Chifuyu exclaimed strictly as she stepped forward. "You and the rest of the Representative Candidates with Shinonono, all of you still have an exam to complete."

"But, we've already done that. Ichika took down the Golem." Rin reasoned and was quickly silence by Chifuyu's glare.

"As you said, Orimura took down the Golem all by himself. This exam was meant to be a team effort but considering the idiot over here is in such haste that he finished the exam all by himself, in record time I might add, he scores full marks and you six score a zero." Chifuyu informed them while Ichika, his survival instincts kicking in, hid behind his sister for safety sakes. "That means that you six are required to perform another exam, supervise by me personally or face the possibility of repeating your first year, and do not expect your scores from the written exam to compensate your scores on your practical exams. Remember, the practical exam is worth twice that of the written exam." Chifuyu told them and the six maidens suddenly slouch to the ground. There goes spending some time with their crush before going back to their respective countries.

Chifuyu then glanced at her brother before pointing at the exit. "You can leave now, Orimura. Enjoy your vacation because I will drill you much harder on your 2nd year." Chifuyu told him with a smile.

Ichika didn't know why but the smile on his sister's face made her look more beautiful, so much so, that he couldn't resist leaning towards her and kissing her on the cheeks, much to the shock of his friends. Ichika then briefly caress his sister's hair before taking a step back. "Come home soon, Chifuyu-nee." Ichika told her before dashing to the exit, just in time to save himself from his harem's assault.

_**(Scene Change)**_

A loud clapping sound echoed in the large music hall as another performer bowed in front of the captivated crowd before leaving the stage.

"She's next," Ichika commented excitedly as he adjusted his tuxedo that he bought for the event. It took Ichika some time to get from the Academy to the venue of the event; he also broke several laws because he used his I.S to fly to the venue, but it would be worth it just to see her perform. He was going to see her again and that's what matters the most.

"Next, from Aoyama Gakuin University, Shiba Miyuki, playing Alkan's Scherzo Diabolico." There was a collective gasp from the audience as the musical piece was announced.

"Alkan! The composer whose works make pianists cry!"

"Even for a pro, playing that song takes all the skill a pianist has!"

"Someone like her shouldn't be able to play Alkan, she's an amateur!"

Ichika could not help but shook his head as he glared at those who said those words. She'll prove them wrong, he is sure of that.

They didn't know her, they didn't know his Miyuki.

Miyuki can do anything, she is that amazing.

A woman wearing an elegant, silver dress that didn't show much skin yet highlighted her curves, stepped in front of the crowd before bowing before them. The audience of music enthusiast, those who had seen her for the first time, could not help but be captivated and dazzled by the woman's appearance. For those who had seen her for the first time, they cannot help but looked at her like she was the epitome of beauty, and she probably is.

Miyuki possessed a beauty that only appears once in every decade. She possess a figure that would put most models to shame, her pale, Caucasian-like skin was as white as snow, her emerald eyes seemed to illuminate the dark hall, and her long bluish-black hair that reaches all the way down to her lower back area, with a small portion braided on the right side of her face and neatly tucked behind her ear, was glimmering like a beautiful gem. She has a calm and soothing expression on her face that gave her a fragile appeal that would make anyone hesitate to touch her in fear of her shattering and it would make anyone want to protect her. Her smile was incredibly pretty that most men in the audience were breathless.

Miyuki sat down in front of the piano. She visibly took a calming breath before her delicate fingers touch the keys of the piano and with a flicker of her fingers; she started playing the difficult musical piece.

In the next five minutes or so, the audience was treated with a very unique and beautiful sound; the sound was so amazing that some of those who were listening to Miyuki's playing for the first time questioned whether or not she was a pro pianist.

What sensual playing…What rich expression for such a difficult song…She played the piece with such technical precision that it was hard to imagine that she was an amateur, and the emotions that she was emitting with every sound that she was producing was simply awe inspiring.

The crowd of music enthusiast was stunned still as they were treated with the best performance of the night but all of them pale in comparison at the bliss of one person in the crowd, whom was enjoying her performance to the fullest. Ichika was looking at Miyuki with barely concealed fondness and joy as he enjoyed her recital to the fullest of his ability. He doesn't like classical music that much but he enjoys her playing the piano, knowing that it soothes her and it is something that she enjoys doing. Watching her do the things she likes was already paradise for him.

After five minutes or so, the performance ended and the crowd was silence before a loud cheer that threatens to blow the roof off the music hall erupted. Everybody showed their appreciation to the beautiful musical piece that Miyuki performed in front of them. An amateur pianist playing a composition of Alkan with that kind of level deserves the highest praise possible.

As the crowd applauded loudly, Ichika, who appreciated Miyuki's performance the most, stood up from where he was sitting and walked away discretely from the crowd. He will not show his appreciation towards Miyuki by just a simple applause, no, she deserves more, much, much more.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Beautifully played as always, Shiba-chan." The music instructor of Aoyama Gakuin University commented with a proud smile on her face.

"It was nothing, Aoi-sensei." Miyuki replied with a small smile as she glanced at the trophy given to her as the winner of the competition. It was a cup made out of glass and it was beautifully crafted. "I just did what you taught me to do." Miyuki said casually as she gave her music instructor a smile. Miyuki's voice was so gentle like the piano that she plays in her free time.

"Nonsense Shiba-chan, nonsense. I can't play any composition of Alkan that well; I doubt anyone could play Alkan as well as you do." Aoi, the music instructor, commented with a chuckle. "Are you sure you don't want to be a pro pianist? You could do so well in the music industry." Aoi urged her student but Miyuki merely shook her head.

"As tempting as that sound, sensei, the path that I choose does not involve music." Miyuki declined politely. "If I earn money by playing the piano, it removes any form of passion that I put in my performances." Miyuki reasoned, astonishing the middle age music instructor.

"You are a rare musician, Miyuki." Aoi-sensei stated with admiration. "Usually, people with your kind of talent would not hesitate to sell their talents for a quick buck." Aoi-sensei said with disdain. "But still, you not going to be a professional pianist is such a waste of talent."

"Sorry, sensei." Miyuki apologies with a laugh as the two stopped in front of a door with Miyuki's initials written on the door frame.

"Hurry up and change, Shiba-chan, I'll drive you home." The instructor prompted Miyuki with a light shove. "Having a beautiful girl like you out in the streets at night alone isn't advisable." Aoi-sensei commented, much to Miyuki's frustration.

"Sensei, I'm not that beautiful." Miyuki said in frustration.

"Your right, you are way more beautiful than that." Miyuki suddenly stopped walking as a familiar voice echoed in the corridor. She and her music instructor shifted their head to the source of the voice, only to see a man holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The said man was wearing a coat with a hood covering his face. "You were amazing back there, Miyuki-hime." The figure commented, pride evident in his voice as he threw the bouquet of flowers towards her.

Aio wondered who the man was and what his relationship with her favorite student is, but she didn't ponder on it for long as Miyuki caught the bouquet of flowers. She inhaled the scent of the Ayame flowers before dropping it to the ground and dashing towards that man and threw herself in his arms. "ONIISAMA," Miyuki shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around his frame. "Were you watching, Oniisama?" Miyuki asked curiously as Ichika wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Of course I was watching. I wouldn't miss watching your recital for the world." Ichika stated with a cheerful tone.

"But you don't like classical music and you said you had an exam today!"

"I finish my exam early…" Ichika told her before breaking her embrace and patting her on the head. "…and as much as I dislike classical music, I love hearing you play the piano more. You make classical music less boring." Ichika complimented earning him a soft laugh from Miyuki. Miyuki's laugh, for Ichika, sounded more like a song, a beautiful song sung by the angels.

Aoi cough loudly as her face took a shade of pink. She was feeling like a bystander and feeling a bit bewildered at how the siblings in front of her interact with each other. I mean come on; they were holding each other like they would their lover. _'This explains why Shiba-chan never dated anyone.' _Aoi thought as the siblings looked at her. She flinched a bit at the sight of her student glaring at her like she wanted her to implode.

"You must be her music instructor." Ichika said as he walked towards her but not before giving tucking another flower behind her left her. "Here you go, Miyuki-hime, your favorite." Miyuki smiled vibrantly as she took the Ayame flower that her brother gave her and inhaled its scent.

"They are very lovely, Oniisama." Miyuki said as she enjoyed the fragrance of her favorite flower.

"Just like you." Ichika whispered to her, making her blush.

'_Okay, Shiba-chan has a brother complex. Who would have guessed?' _Aoi thought as the urge to run off suddenly grew.

"Hello, my name is Tatsuya, Shiba Tatsuya." Ichika greeted, using the name that he always use whenever he introduce himself as Miyuki's big brother. "And you must be Aoi Shiho, I heard so much about you from Miyuki-hime, all of them good." Ichika said while extending his hand for a handshake.

Aoi shook his hand before looking at him intently. So you must be the big brother that Miyuki talk very highly about. It's pleasure to finally meet you…"

"The pleasure is all mine. I would like to give you my thanks for taking care of her in school. It is sad to say that I cannot take care of her full time because my school is far away from hers." Ichika gave her a bow to show how grateful he is.

'_Hohoho, he must be one of those rare men in today's society. What a polite person.' _Aoi thought, impress at the attitude of her favorite student's brother. "No thanks needed, Shiba-chan is such a wonderful person after all."

"I know, that's why I always worry about her." Ichika muttered under his breath as he looked at his little sister before turning his attention back to the music instructor. "If you pardon me, I will take my sister home now. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I don't mind, Shiba-san, but please do be careful." Aoi said worriedly. "Your sister tends to attract attention."

"I am well aware of that but do not worry, she can take care of herself and I will send those who try to touch her to an early grave." The voice that Ichika used was so threatening that Aoi wanted to hide under a rock.

"Can I have my brother now?" Miyuki asked with an impatient tone, startling Aio. She had never heard her student speaking in a tone like that. Miyuki walked towards her and shoved the trophy to her music instructor's hands, startling Aoi again. "Here, give this to the principal, I don't have space to put it in display anyway." Miyuki said before grabbing her brother's arm and wrapping herself in it.

Ichika shook his head at this as he tightened his hold on her little sister's delicate frame. "I'll cook you dinner, what do you say?"

"You'll cook my favorite, right?" Miyuki requested with a cute expression and her eyes set on her best puppy dog eyes, making Ichika submit without even him knowing it.

"For you, of course," Ichika said before planting a kiss on Miyuki's head, much to her delight. "Come, let's fly home." The two then walked pass the stun music instructor an d entered Miyuki's private waiting room.

Aoi turned around and was still kind off disturbed at the fact that Miyuki's brother has his arms around her sister's shoulder in affectionate way. It didn't help that Miyuki, who was a head shorter than her brother, has her head resting on his chest and she was smiling a smile that made her beauty more divine.

The two of them, instead of looking like siblings, looked like lovers.

"Okay, I need a roll of tissue and a DVD of incest related porn." Aoi muttered, having the urge to watch some R-rated movie after the thing that she had witness. "But it's such a shame; I didn't get to see Tatsuya-san's (Ichika) face. He must look like prince considering how pretty Miyuki is."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"When was the last time I saw you?" Ichika asked as Miyuki stood in the middle of the room while he circled around her, looking at her in all angles, from head to toe. "A week? A month? You really grew more beautiful in that short amount of time." Ichika complimented much to Miyuki's joy.

Miyuki hated being complimented by other people, especially boys, knowing that they don't know her and their words were empty. The curse of possessing a rare beauty was that only a few would really care to get to know her and most people, boys in general, would probably just regard her as a trophy.

Orimura Miyuki is not and will not be someone else's trophy…Because she is already someone's treasure…Miyuki is the treasure of one Orimura Ichika, together with Chifuyu.

Now, as much as she hates hearing compliments from others, she loves hearing her brother praise her. Ichika calling her beautiful, calling her wonderful, calling her strong, those words sound music to her ears. Miyuki's main objective in her life was to make her brother proud, as plain and as simple as that.

"Thank you, oniisama!" Shiba exclaimed shyly and happily.

Ichika smiled at his sister before closing the distance between them. Miyuki shuddered a bit when she felt her brother's hand on her back. "May I undress you?" Ichika requested in a whisper that made Miyuki shiver in joy.

"Of course you can." Miyuki allowed as she heard and felt the zipper of her dress sliding down. "I miss this, oniisama." Miyuki whispered excitedly as her dress fell to the ground, leaving her with her matching, white bra and panties. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around her bust instinctively.

Both Ichika and Miyuki blush for two different reasons. Miyuki blushed because her body, regardless if her private parts were covered by her undergarments, was exposed for her brother to see. She didn't mind of course but she was uncertain if her brother liked her figure. After all, she may be, without any competition, the most beautiful girl in her school, but she didn't have the best figure.

Ichika, on the other hand, blushed at the sight of his little sister's full beauty. He had seen her sister in her undergarments before; he had even seen her in less, but every time he sees her in less clothing, he was reminded that Miyuki did not just possess a beauty that would make angels weep in jealousy; she also has a figure too match it.

'_Yup, she has Chifuyu-nee beaten by a long shot.'_ Ichika thought, greatly admiring her as he circled around her again, his eyes not living her body_. 'A beauty and a body carved in diamond, Miyuki-hime truly possess that kind of beauty.'_

"Your truly are beautiful, both inside and out." Ichika told her before gently removing her arms from her breast.

"Your words are too kind, oniisama." Miyuki replied shakily as her face blush dark crimson.

Ichika could not help but laugh at the expression Miyuki had before leaning towards her and kissing her on the forehead. "Would you mind if I dress you?" Ichika requested as he cupped her chin sensually.

Miyuki was completely breathless as the side of her brother that he only shows her in occasion manifested. "D-D-D-D-o it, o-o-oniisama," Miyuki stammered as the expression on her face made her more fragile than usual.

Ichika smiled hungrily at that, his eyes changing from brown to lilac.

"Oniisama," Miyuki breathed out at the sight of those lilac eyes.

"I haven't done this for a while." Ichika said with a voice full of authority and passion. "Would you slap me if I stole your first kiss?" Ichika asked suddenly.

Miyuki smiled at that question. Ichika would often ask that question to Miyuki at random occasions, but he would often ask at times when they're having a serious conversation about her past.

For the record, Ichika had already taken Miyuki's first kiss, just before he left for I.S Academy last year.

"Oniisama," Miyuki moaned as Ichika's lips made contact with hers, his hands caressing her body possessively and all Miyuki could do was moan her brother's name in pleasure because of the bliss that was raging through her very being. Miyuki instantly melted in her brother's arm.

Brother and sister, the two of them are brother and sister, but they are also more than that.

* * *

_**OKAY, I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER WHATSOEVER….THE ENDING IS RUSH AND I KNOW, REGARDLESS IF I WENT THROUGH THIS CHAPTER FOUR TIMES ALREADY, THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS SEVERAL GRAMMAR ERRORS…SORRY FOR THAT….**_

_**CAN I ASK WHO IS WILLING TO BETA THIS FIC…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the Beta version of Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Secrets: Ichika's Princess**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: ICHIKA AND MIYUKI PART 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

"Impressive," A woman shrouded in expensive clothes commented happily while watching a video recording taken just weeks ago.

Beside her were two women, surfacing various expressions on their beautiful faces as they watch the video with their mistress.

"I never would have thought that he was the one protecting her all these years." Squall muttered, her eyes widen in shocked and in horror at what she was witnessing.

"Yes, that's it, kill them." Kana urged with an arouse tone as the sound of a human bone being twist echoed in the room. "That's it, more, more; kill them more, surely you can be more creative than that." Kana added, her breathing shallow while smiling gleefully when a human being fell to the ground, his neck twisted in an odd angle.

Squall, ignoring the psychotic rambling of the person beside her, looked at the leader of their organization with a curios look. "Milady, is this a fake?" Squall asked hopingly, earning her a glare from Kana.

"Watch your tongue before I rip your throat." Kana threatened with a harsh tone making Squall flinch in dread.

"This is not a fake, Squall-chan, this video is legitimate, 100% legitimate." The leader of Phantom Task stated cheerfully. She watched in joy as another person's neck was twisted in a 360 degree angle courtesy of her son.

"But he never showed this kind of talent before, not in the Academy. Even when he went up against the Silver Gospel and Autumn, why didn't he show this kind of promise?" Squall questioned which made Kana laugh hysterically.

"Do you honestly expect an Emperor to fight seriously against an ant?" Kana asked rhetorically. "Keep your mouth shut, Squall. I am watching my husband kill trashes, and if you disturb my viewing one more time, I will end you." Kana swore before diverting her attention back to the large screen in front of her.

"Such an effective way of killing." Squall commented in awe and fear after watching their leader's only son kill his tenth assassin in five minutes.

"True, snapping someone's neck is the most efficient way in killing a human being, fast, effective, and painless, but he could do better, much better." Their leader stated fondly while watching her son disposed the assassins that she sent for him to get rid of.

"Aunty, can I get him now, Aunty, please…" Kana all but begged as the video ended as the last assassin fell to the ground. The number of assassins that died in that video is two dozen. All the fallen assassins have one thing in common; their necks were twisted in a 360 degree angle. "I can teach him to be better, stronger, and I can fulfill his lust and other manly needs." Kana pleaded, hoping to have her soon-to-be husband, if things go their way, in bed with her.

"As much as I would like to have him now, Kana-chan, we must wait a little more. " Their leader stated firmly yet there was eagerness in her tone of voice. "We need to see everything that he is capable off, and the only way for that to happen is if we continue harming my youngest failure. She is surprisingly much more useful than I expected her to be." Their leader noted with a surprise expression.

"She's beautiful aunt, very beautiful." Kana admitted begrudgingly and hatefully. "I will not be surprise if my husband fucks her every night when he's around…But alas, I could not blame him, in fact, I'm happy. At least he will have the knowledge in pleasuring a woman." Kana commented with a slightly perverted tone.

Squall, for all she's worth, could not figure out Kana. Kana, as strong, as beautiful, and as ruthless as she is, never shows her emotions through her face and her voice often times varies from being aroused, to being passive, all the way to enrage, those tones were use with her face not even showing a drop of emotion. That made Kana more bizarre and unpredictable.

"Milady, why am I here?" Squall asked, wanting to leave as soon as humanly possible. Her life is in grave danger by just being in the same room with Kana and the leader of Phantom

"Impatient, are we," Kana shook her head before walking behind her aunt. Squall instantly stepped in front of their leader and knelt before her.

"Squall, I have a task for your unit." Their leader began, her tone commanding and intimidating.

"Name it, Empress Isane and it will be done." Squall exclaimed bravely and calmly, not wanting to show any weakness in front of the woman who could destroy her in the most gruesome way in a blink of an eye.

"This mission is simple; kill my runaway failure, Miyuki… If that was how I remember she is called." Isane ordered cheerfully yet, the authority in her voice remains.

"Empress!" Squall asked, confused at that order. She was not looking forward to see Orimura Ichika, not after seeing what he is truly capable of. Breaking those many necks in one fluid and graceful motion was something she did not expect from the purest Orimura.

Ichika, regardless if his hands were already stained with blood, can be considered as the purest amongst the Orimura family. The reason is because of the way the other Orimuras execute their enemies. The less said of Kana's and Isane's methods of execution the better, Chifuyu had proven herself more ruthless than Kana in her eleven year stay in the organization, Madoka would make sure to reduce her targets into broken and bloody corpse, and Miyuki, in her short stay in Phantom Task, would make sure that her targets were completely erase.

Note, only Miyuki regretted killing her targets, making her the second purest Orimura, second only to her brother.

Ichika's methods of execution were the most humane among his family. Fast, painless, and the body remains intact to be buried by the family.

If Squall has a choice, she would rather die at the hands of the only male Orimura than die at the hands of the female Orimuras.

"Considering you haven't figured out yet, I will explain." Kana said with an impatient tone yet the expression on her face showed nothing. "You see, every year, every time Phantom Task can spare a couple of useless agents, we send them to kill the little failure, but that's only a cover. The real objective is to have my husband kill some cannon fodders to test his skills, to make him stronger, and to teach him how to kill. Suffice to say, this method succeeded by leaps and bounds."

"You see, Squall-chan…" Isane continued while playing with the picture that held the face of her son when he was one year old. "My oldest failure is very predictable. I knew that she would shun the growth of my little Ichika. Of course I could not have that, but because of the civil war, I couldn't rescue my little boy. So I waited for a while and when he was ten years old, when the civil was over with, I made my move, and had him kidnapped. We all know how that turned out." There was a brief silence after that as the sound of steel shattering echoed in the large throne room.

"After that botch mission, my youngest failure ran away, and I sent you to kill her, suffice to say, you fail." Squall blushed in embarrassment at the reminded of her most embarrassing failure. "But it was to be expected, considering my son miraculously appeared out of nowhere and assaulted you. I have the video if you want to see my son breaking your knee."

"I would like to pass, milady."

"Spoilsport…Now, after my son rescued her, she started living with him and I watch how he reacted to her. Surprisingly, that failure taught him fencing, and he excels on it. He even has the same form as me. What an excellent boy. " Isane muttered fondly. The first time she had seen her son fence was one of the most memorable days of her life. "Seeing that that failure did not have anything to offer him anymore, considering my son already mastered everything that failure could teach him, I sent Kana-chan to kill her, a mission that she failed."

Kana snorted snidely at that. "She's alive because I allowed her to." Kana commented darkly. "That failure unknowingly reunited me with my future husband, sparing her life is the least I could do to thank her."

"You know how to show mercy?" Squall inquired in shocked but Kana merely shook her head.

"Showing mercy and showing gratitude are two different matters."

"After Kana-chan returned from that mission, and reported that my son actually left her a scar…"

"And it was such a lovely looking scar, I might add…" Kana interjected, showing a small, horizontal scar on her left eye and a large scar that runs through her right breast.

"…after hearing Kana-chan's report, I've decided to make that failure more useful. You see, my son is like the ancestor of the Orimura family, his strength, abilities; they all increase if he protects someone he deems as important and seeing that my son cares for that failure, for what reason, I still do not understand, but I have decided to make use of her."

"Every year, I play a game with my son. I send assassins to get rid of my semi-useless daughter, the assassins range from the weakest to the strongest operatives, from some of the brightest to the most ruthless. Now, the part of my son in the game is to protect that failure, and he did his part beautifully, seeing that failure is still in the plain of the living. " Isane said, impress at the extent her son went through just to protect a single waste of space.

"Because of this method, my son's abilities increase, with each fight, with each kill, he becomes stronger." Isane stated proudly.

"And that's where your unit comes in." Kana said sharply. "We intend to feed him more."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I haven't used this yumi (Japanese form for bow) for a whole year now." Ichika muttered while practicing with the bow that Tabane handcrafted for him when he decided to practice Kyudo. The yumi was significantly taller than Ichika and it was crafted with a genetically altered wood, making it more durable. It was a beautifully crafted as it gleam with the moonlight. Ichika only use this bow whenever he has to protect his Miyuki.

It was already midnight but Ichika remained wide awake as he prepared for tomorrows festivities. He was practicing his archery, knowing that he may need it for tomorrow and the following days.

Ichika held the enormous bow with his left hand and draw the string with his right, so that his face was held in the higher position when he shoots.

'_Ashibumi__, placing the footing. __Dozukuri__, forming the body.__ Yugamae__, readying the bow. __Uchiokoshi__, raising the bow. __Hikiwake__, drawing apart. __Kai__, the full draw.__ Hanare__, the release. __Zanshin__, the remaining body or mind.'_ Ichika listed the eight stages of shooting in Kyudo in his thoughts as he eyed the block of steel, one foot thick, like a hawk. After a tense moment, he fired an arrow which flew in an unnatural speed. The arrow, the arrow made of wood, pierce right through the one foot steel with ease and continue flying until it hit the reinforce concrete, eighteen feet from the block of steel.

Ichiak didn't show any reactions as he took another arrow and loaded into his arrow. The arrowhead of the arrow was cylindrical steel that did not have an edge. Ichika fired the arrow and this time, as the arrow hit the target, the block of steel shattered but it did not stop the arrow from flying until it hit the reinforce concrete. The blunt arrow embedded itself on the concrete wall on impact.

Ichika, being satisfied with the result, took apart the giant Yumi before ceremoniously putting it on a beautiful, wood crafted case. He then grabbed another case, this time made of steel, and took a sheathed sword from inside the case.

Ichika drew the sword from its sheath and examined it with critical eyes. The sword is a beautiful rapier, with its sweeping hilt resembling that of a Phoenix's wings, and with the rings looking like thin flames spiraling around Ichika's hands. The blade of the rapier was thicker than an ordinary rapier but thinner compare to the blade of a Katana.

After examining the blade, Ichika went into a basic fencing stance while facing another block of steel. This time, the block of steel was three feet thick and five feet in length. Taking a deep breath, Ichika lunged himself towards the large block of steel, thrusting the rapier in the process. The rapier was able to pierce through the block of steel until its hilt touch surface and with a sweep of the rapier; the block of steel was cleaved in half horizontally.

Ichika smiled at the result as he grabbed and sheathed the blade in one graceful motion.

"You still haven't lost your touch, onii-sama." Ichika snapped his head to the source of the voice and smiled at the sight of his little sister.

"You should be sleeping." Ichika told her while Miyuki stepped out of her house, the moonlight above illuminating her beauty. "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow; you need all the rest that you can get." Ichika added as Miyuki gingerly wrapped her arms around her brother's waist.

"Let's train, oniisama." Miyuki muttered with a tired tone while nuzzling on her brother's chest, enjoying the sweet scent that he has on his person.

"We've been training nonstop since last week in preparation for tomorrow. You are more than ready to take that exam." Ichika said before gently breaking their embrace. "And you shouldn't really go outside while wearing your sleepwear." Ichika advised firmly.

Miyuki, whose line of clothing was very modest in public, tends to dress more daringly when at home and her sleepwear were the most revealing of all her clothing. Regardless if her sleepwear looks similar to a dress that reaches down to her ankles, it is made out of extremely thin fabric, causing her body to be revealed under the cloth by the faintest of light.

Considering that the moon was extremely bright this night and there were no clouds in sight, Miyuki's entire body could be seen through the fabric of the nightgown. Please note that she never wears any underwear when she sleeps, so, with Miyuki's current attire, she is as good as naked.

Miyuki blushed a bit as she embraces her brother again. "Don't you enjoy seeing me like this, oniisama?" Miyuki asked playfully.

Normally, a little sister doesn't ask that particular question to their older brother but; these two siblings are special. Ichika is a unique person, especially in dealing with his sisters. For him, his sisters, Chifuyu and Miyuki, they are women first, his siblings second. That's the reason why he admires his siblings more than a brother should. Ichika admires his sisters like a man would admire his lover.

"I do, you look amazing and you sometimes take my breath away, and that's why I don't want any other person, especially a man, seeing you like this." Ichika stated firmly, his brotherly instinct was on its peak. Ichika then picked Miyuki up his arms and carried her bridal-style. Miyuki chuckled happily as she wrapped her arms around her brother's muscular shoulders. "You should really be sleeping. I don't want you to be fainting on your big day." Ichika said as he entered the house and head towards Miyuki's bedroom.

Miyuki smiled in content, her head buried on the crook of his brother's head while her ample breasts were pressed on his chest. Because of the closeness of their chest, their heartbeat was beating as one, as if their hearts synchronize the moment their bodies touch.

"Sleep with me tonight, my oniisama." Miyuki pleaded with a sullen voice while nibbling on the skin of Ichika's neck.

"Are you still afraid of the dark, my princess?" Ichika asked, with a voice that echoes with passion.

"Always" Miyuki answered shyly.

"Very well then."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Early the next day, we find two Orimuras standing in front of the large school that Miyuki used to go to. Ichika was wearing a thin coat with a hood that covered his entire head, while Miyuki was wearing a white sundress, and like all her clothes that she wears in public, it didn't show much skin. The only skin her dress showed in her person was her slender arms.

"I never would have thought that I'll be back in my old school so soon." Miyuki muttered as she gazed at the gates of Aoyama Gakuin University. Inside of the school, there were several girls her age lining up to enter the main building. "Can't believe it, I graduated from this school one week ago and now, I have to take the entrance exam in the very same school where I graduated." Miyuki mumbled, feeling some kind of irony in the air.

"Well at least you know this school inside and out. Last year's venue was some kind of maze to me." Ichika said while standing beside Miyuki, their hands intertwined with each other. "Okay, the written exam will be held in the main building and the practical exam in the open court, we'll meet at the main gate at exactly six o'clock, okay?"

"Of course, oniisama." Miyuki answered diligently with a nod. "Wish me luck, oniisama."

"You don't need it." Ichika told her with a loving tone. "You have the brains to perfect the written exam and the skills to do well in the practical exam. I know you'll do great." Ichika stated knowingly as he affectionately ruffled her hair.

Miyuki sighed contently at the attention that her brother was giving him. Ever since his ability to pilot an I.S became known, Ichika could not leave his house without the media trailing him, and because everybody knows what he looks like, he being affectionate to her in public became a rare event for the siblings, something that Miyuki greatly misses.

"I'll make you proud, oniisama." Miyuki promised, but Ichika merely shook his head.

"You being you is enough for that." Ichika stated firmly before pointing at the ever-growing line. "You should go, I'll watch over you in the shadows as usual." Ichika prompted her.

Miyuki nodded and went to get in line with the rest of the girls that were hoping to be accepted in the prestigious I.S Academy. Ichika watched his sister disappear in the sea of people with a smile before looking around for his way into the exam venue without causing a scene. His eyes landed on a particular person and he could not help, but smile at the opportunity presented to him.

"This is going to be easy." Ichika muttered to himself as he walked towards his ticket inside the exam venue.

Yamada Maya was struggling in pulling a cart filled with equipment when suddenly; a person collided on the cart, making that person flip over the cart and crash on the ground. Some of the equipment fell to the ground but they weren't damage in any way. "Sorry, for that." Yamada apologized quickly as she let go of the cart and hurriedly tend to the person who crash into her.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't looking…" The person trailed off as the person's hood fell from his head.

"Orimura-kun!"

"Good morning, Yamada-sensei," Ichika greeted casually with a smile as he stood up and proceeded to dust himself. "This is an awkward place for you to be." Ichika commented while looking around him, fainting innocent.

"I should say the same for you, Orimura-kun. What are you doing here, so far from home?" Yamada asked curiously and tiredly while Ichika knelt down and picked up the equipment that fell to the ground because of the collision.

"A _friend_ asked me to walk her to Aoyama Gakuin, and I think I know why." Ichika chuckled humorously before looking over his shoulder. "I.S Academy entrance exam... I still can't believe that I'm going to be a second year this following April."

"True, this year has been very hectic..." Yamada commented while removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes with her thumb, showing some signs of insomnia that Ichika detected instantly. That made Ichika smile a bit.

"Yamada-sensei, are you okay?" Ichika asked worriedly. "You look kind of tired." Ichika added, making the busty instructor blush in embarrassment.

"This is nothing, Orimura-kun..." Her voice says differently.

"Don't say such nonsense, sensei. By the looks of things, you look like you haven't slept in days."Ichika stated firmly before grabbing the cart and pushing it towards the school. "Let me help you, sensei, I don't have anything planned today anyway." Ichika offered kindly.

"I couldn't possibly ask you that, Orimura-kun. Preparing the entrance exam is the responsibility of us Instructors." Yamada argued as she tried to keep up with Ichika, but to no avail. She was visibly exhausted.

"Sensei, allow me to repay you for the guidance that you've given me during my first year. It would be rude of me if I allow someone like you to do such manual labor." Ichika said politely, not noticing the stares that he was getting from the girls who were lining up for the entrance exam.

"But Orimura-kun…." Yamada was about to argue some more, but Ichika giving her a piercing glare was enough to silence her.

"Sensei, rest for a bit, I'll do your share for a while." Ichika told her with a soothing and persuasive tone. Ichika's tone of voice was so soft that Yamada could not help but nod dumbly while a faint blush colored her cheeks. "It's good that we have an understanding." Ichika said while looking at the corner of his eye.

Miyuki was shaking her head in exasperation, a small smile gracing her lips at the way her brother maneuvered himself inside the school without making a scene, no less. _'Mother would be proud.'_ Miyuki thought, flinching at the thought of their mother. _'Strange, it's like oniisama is the light version of mother…No, no, Oniisama is not like mother…He is far too kind to even be compare to that devil.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Please sign your signature here on the tablet and please allow this machine to scan your DNA." Ichika requested to the girl in front of the desk that he had taken from one of the instructor while gesturing to the two gadgets on the surface of the table. "And after that, please go to the specific room that we are going to assign you." Ichika added with a smile, which dazzled the girl in front of him.

There are five desk positioned in front of the main building, each desk were labeled by syllables. Ichika was sitting on the desk with labels Q-U, meaning that he is in charge of the registration of people with last names starting with Q, R, S, T, and U. Suffice to say, those girls with their last name not starting with those letters were cursing their ancestors.

"A-A-A-Are you really Orimura Ichika?" The girl asked in a very shaky tone, a small blush on her cheeks as she stated at Ichika with a star-struck look.

"Yes, yes I am." Ichika answered calmly, wondering why the girl was looking at him with those kinds of eyes.

"Y-Y-Y-You look very handsome." The girl stated bluntly, making Ichika blush because of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Thank you, but you should really finish your registration." Ichika persuaded with a smile that made the girl's heart skip a bit. The girl grabbed the digital pen that Ichika offered, and signed her signature on the tablet, her signature appearing on the screen behind Ichika. She then pressed her thumb on the scanner, allowing it to scan and record her DNA.

Ichika reached down from his desk, and took a platinum card from the printer below the desk before handing the card to the girl. "Here's your Exam Identification Card, please go to the room number written on the card." Ichika instructed carefully and professional, earning him another blush.

"Orimura-dono, after the exam, would you be so kind and go out with me and my friends?" The girl asked with a hopeful tone.

Ichika's smile did not falter yet inside, he was sighing. _'She is the tenth girl that asked me that question.' _Ichika thought grimly, but it did not show it outright. "I apologies, but the instructors are requiring me to help them sort out the equipments and the result. I will be busy for the entire week." Ichika said, trying to sound apologetic.

The girl in front of Ichika instantly looked down at that, which made Ichika extend his hand. "I'll be looking forward in having you as a Kohai." Ichika said in consolation while wearing a smile that would make anyone who sees it, just as long as the person is female in gender, faint in glee.

The girl's knee buckled a bit at the sight of that beautiful smile, but she was still able to shake Ichika's hand and briskly walk to the main building.

"Weird," Ichika muttered before diverting his attention to the next girl. "Hello, my name is Orimura Ichika, please sign your signature over here and please allow the scanner to record your DNA. After that, please go to the room that we are going to assign you to." Ichika repeated the instruction that he had said just earlier with the same smile that would brighten anybody's day, especially if the person happens to be a woman.

In the next hour, Ichika repeated the same instructions for about a hundred times. Apparently, filling for his first year assistant instructor as an enrollment coordinator is a hassle, but Ichika didn't ponder on the bad side and merely focus on the good side. He would be able to watch his little sister take the entrance exam, both practical and written, and that's enough for him to preserver.

"Here's your Exam Identification Card, please go to the room written on the card." Ichika instructed for the hundred times that day, and he was still smiling, making every girl who goes to register to look at him for a full five seconds. "I will be looking forward into having you as a Kohai." Ichika extended his hand and the girl in front of him shook his hand excitedly before walking towards the building with shaky legs.

Ichika shook his head at another weird girl before looking at the person who followed her. Ichika smiled at finally having to see his little sister. "You're probably the only normal person here." Ichika greeted, his smile becoming more lively and bright.

Miyuki smiled at her brother, although her lovely smile was a bit stained. "You shouldn't be encouraging them, oniisama." Miyuki grumbled under her breath, the annoyance clearly detected in her voice.

Ichika was confused by those words, but merely shrugged it off. "Do you want me repeat the instructions?"

"Don't bother, oniisama, unlike those girls, I already know it." Miyuki stated confidently as she wrote her signature in the tablet and pressed her thumb on the scanner. "See!"

"That's my Princess," Ichika whispered loud enough for Miyuki to hear. There were no words to describe how happy Miyuki is every time her older brother calls her princess.

"Here's your Exam Identification Card, please go to the room written on the card." Ichika said with a sweet tone. When Miyuki reach for the platinum card, Ichika use his other hand and grab her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Do your best." Ichika told her lovingly.

"For you, always." Miyuki replied with a rather passionate tone.

The two siblings held hands for a full minute before Miyuki took her Exam Identification Card from her brother. "I'm looking forward to have you as a sempai."

"And I'm looking forward into having you as a Kohai, and this time, I do mean it." Ichika answered, his eyes remained on Miyuki's retreating form. As Miyuki disappeared from his sight, he turned around to face the next person who would register for the entrance exam, only to see his sister standing over him.

'_Oh shit,'_ Ichika thought, hoping that she did not see him interact with Miyuki.

Chifuyu looked at her brother with a rather impatient and annoyed expression while Yamada stood behind her, an apologetic expression all over her face. "If you're going to help, I suggest you just carry equipment to the building. You're too much of a distraction." Chifuyu glared at the girls lined behind her, and all of them instantly cower.

"Chifuyu-nee, when did you get here?" Ichika asked nervously, hoping that she did not see how he acted towards Miyuki.

"Just now, I finally know why the registration line is progressing so slowly." Chifuyu then snapped her attention to Yamada, which instantly made her flinch. "Next time he comes here to help, send him to me immediately and not have him cover for you, do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Orimura-sensei!" Yamada shouted as she cowers behind Ichika. How she got behind Ichika so fast, nobody knows.

"You (pointing at Ichika), you'll do manual labor and carry some equipment, consider that your punishment for having such a low score in the written exam!"

"Orimura-sensei, didn't Ichika score 978 over 1300. That's actually enough for him to rank fifth in his year, considering how high his practical exam is." Yamada interjected, earning her a scathing glare from Chifuyu, which made her shrink in fear.

Ichika, on the other hand, smiled at the result of his exam. _'I don't suck that much.'_ Ichika thought in victory.

"Maya, you take the idiot's job, and make sure that the lines move more smoothly. After the Entrance Exam is over, you and me, in the dojo, ten rounds, full contact." Chifuyu said coolly which made Ichika and Yamada to have a grim expression.

"Yamada-sensei, you have my condolences." Ichika said, tapping Yamada on the back before he and his sister walk towards the school, leaving behind a pale teacher and several dozen disappointed girls.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So why are you here?" Chifuyu asked while watching her brother carrying an Uchigane on his back, and he did this without an I.S, or anything helping him for that matter.

"I was bored, and a friend asked me to accompany him and his sister here. I didn't even know where this school is until he dragged me here." Ichika lied professionally. As long as it involves Miyuki, Ichika could even fool his sister with his lies.

"Friend, which friend, Dan?"

"Nope, somebody closer, much closer to me." Ichika answered bluntly, his mind occupied with the image of Miyuki. "So, when are you going to get home? I kind of miss my older sister." Ichika asked, hoping to have his sister home with him soon.

"Sorry, I'll be gone for the rest of the month. There is another Entrance Exam, this time held in abroad." Chifuyu answered casually, but there was some regret in her voice.

Ichika looked down sadly at this before looking back up to his sister. "You want to have dinner with me after this, just the two of us." Ichika asked with a rather hopeful tone. He knew that he would be hurting Miyuki a bit, as he promised her that they would go home together, but he really miss his older sister acting like a sibling towards him. This year, his sister acted more like a teacher towards him than anything else.

Unfortunately for Ichika, his sister shook his head into a negative. "Sorry I can't, I still have to supervise the instructors and sort out the result." Chifuyu declined gently, a bit sad that she had to turn down her own brother.

Ichika looked sadden by this, but didn't ponder on it much when his phone suddenly rang a peculiar ring tone (Bios – Guilty Crown). Ichika's expression darken considerably at that, and Chifuyu could not help but feel unnerve at Ichika's expression.

'_That face!Mother!'_ Chifuyu thought, a shiver running up her spine at the thought of hers and Ichika's mother.

Ichika took his phone and viewed the video message. After finishing the video message, Ichika close the phone, his face twisted in a dark and terrifying expression. "Chifuyu-nee, I have to clean-up something." Ichika said darkly before leaving his elder sister, confused and somewhat baffled.

Chifuyu was about to asks her bother what's wrong when a hand suddenly prevented her. "You go after him; you will have a war in your hands in the form of me." A snide voice echoed in the room.

Chifuyu froze in dread and in anger at the sound of that familiar voice. "Kana!" Chifuyu snarled as she harshly shrugged the hand on her shoulder before hastily deploying a sword. The sword clash with a scythe that Kana materialize out of nowhere. The two weapons clashing caused a small vacuum of wind that slashed the ground beneath the clashing weapons. This is an impressive clash considering the two women were wielding weapons that an I.S uses with their bare hands without the help of the P.I.C. "What are you doing here?" Chifuyu demanded as she tried to push Kana back, with minimum success.

"I'm here to see my fiancé." Kana answered casually. "By the way, you're an idiot, picking your job over love, what a stupid failure you've become." Kana stated as she tried to push Chifuyu, but to no avail.

Chifuyu and Kana, ever since they were kids, they were always the equal of each other. Beauty, strength, wit, they were always equal and they were always rivals. They even love the same person.

"You think I would let you have him?"

"You just rejected his advances, you dumb bitch. If you're over him, I'll gladly take him from your hands." Kana said and she suddenly found herself being lifted from the ground until she was thrown upwards.

"The hell you will." Chifuyu shouted as she tried to stabbing at her descending cousin, but Kana deployed a thruster from her back to avoid being stabbed, and land gracefully just across Chifuyu. The women glared at each other, hate emanating from their eyes.

"I'm not here to fight you, but if you interfere with Ichika today, you and I will fight and trust me, this school won't be standing and anyone within a hundred yards would be dead." Kana said venomously. "You know how we fight, we don't care who gets caught in the crossfire, and we don't care about collateral damage. The only thing we care about is ripping each other's head off."

Chifuyu's glared intensified as the urge to fully deploy her I.S overtook her for a moment but remained in control. Kana was right, she admitted begrudgingly. If the two of them fight, a quarter of Tokyo would be leveled to the ground and the human casualties would number to a thousand.

The two of them were as worse as a typhoon when they fight, add an I.S to a mix, it would be the perfect storm, an unstoppable storm that will destroy anything in their sight.

"Mother never cared about Ichika, why now?" Chifuyu asked calmly, her voice filled with rage.

"If Aunty heard that coming from you, she would rip your tongue off from your foul mouth." Kana commented, hate filling every syllable. "We cared about Ichika; I love him ever since the day I laid eyes on him. The only reason we haven't taken him is because he could become stronger out here than cuddle in Phantom Task." Chifuyu glared became more intense as she was about to ask what she was talking about, when Kana muttered words that confused her.

"I got to give that brat my thanks when I kill her. Because of her, Ichika's potential that you almost destroyed is almost fully recognize. We just need to push him a little bit more." Kana stated maniacally.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know. Excellent!" Kana looked absolutely gleeful at the genuine confused look in Chifuyu's eyes. "You don't know him that well after all, good, thanks for proving your incompetence to me." Kana said before disappearing in a flash of crimson, leaving a very angry and slightly confused Chifuyu.

One thing is for certain though; she had to be sharper considering Kana is nearby.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Have you located the target yet?" One of the Phantom Task operative asked. There are at least ten operative scattered in the school, all of them searching for Miyuki. In order to blend in, each and every one of them were wearing the standard uniform of the exam proctor.

"Not yet, there are so many brats here, it's hard to discern where that specific brat is." Another one answered in frustration.

"What about the rest, do they have any luck in finding her?"

"Negative, they would have contacted us if they did."

The operative who started the conversation let out a grunt while adjusting her skirt. "It's pretty much useless now. The written exam just started, and now, the only way for us to get her is during the practical exam."

"Yeah right, do you honestly believe that I would even let any of you trashes get near within a yard of my sister." The two snapped their heads to the source of the voice, only to see a handsome man glaring at them.

That was the last thing they saw as the man threw two hard punches, each aimed to their throats. The blow that landed on their throat was enough to suffocate them. The man moved in such inhuman speed and grabbed one the operatives on the neck and twisted it in a 360 degree. He did the same to the operative's partner, killing both of them in a matter of seconds.

[Brutal much, Ikkun.] Tabane commented with her normal cheery tone.

"I'm going to have to drink myself to sleep tonight." Ichika muttered, disgusted as he planted a device on their heads. The device glowed, and the two dead bodies suddenly disappeared in the flash. "Two down, eight to go. Tabane-san, where do I find the rest of them?" Ichika asked coolly, emptying all of his thoughts and emotions. Such a thing will only hinder the skills he needed to protect his precious little sister.

[I'll send you the coordinates, Ikkun, and be sure to be discrete.] Tabane told him before the communication link between them was terminated.

"Roger that," Ichika answered coldly before gazing on the phone's screen. The phone showed him the layout of the entire school, and there were several red dots. The red dots meant that they are a threat.

Ichika casually walks towards his next target; his dark brown eyes that were usually friendly and soft were now as cold as ice as he emitted a murderous aura.

"Whatever it takes, I will do whatever it takes to protect Miyuki-hime, even if I have to damn my soul to hell." Ichika muttered to himself as he walked pass two women.

"If I have to guess, Phantom Task Operatives." Ichika said, loud enough for the two women to hear. They both froze at that as they turn around, only to see Ichika thrusting one of his hands towards their direction. Ichika grabbed the neck of the nearest Phantom Task Operative, and gripped it tightly, enough to draw blood, and with a forceful pull, he ripped the woman's entire throat from her neck.

Before her blood stained the floor, Ichika shoved the small device on her head, teleporting her to God knows where.

The other operative brandish a gun at Ichika, but before she could fire, Ichika slide towards his attacker and grabbed the gun, disarming it in one fluid motion before using the woman's tie as a rope and wrapped it around her head. With a simple twist of the wrist, Ichika snapped her neck so fast that the woman didn't even feel her neck being twisted until she fell to the ground.

Ichika planted a device on her person, which made her disappear like the other Operatives that he killed earlier on.

"Four down, six to go." Ichika muttered to himself before he twisted his body and made several grabbing motions. The sound of a gun being fired echoed in the halls but it wasn't hearable for those with untrained ears. Bullets flew from all angles as several assailants tried to shoot Ichika to death.

Surprisingly, with inhuman reflexes and speed, not to mention flexibility, Ichika dodge or caught all the bullets that were fired at him with grace that could rival a professional ballerina.

As the barrage stopped, Ichika stood proudly in front of his assailants. He raised both of his hands and opened it, allowing countless bullets to fall from his hands to the ground. "Seriously, this is Japan, you want to kill me, try using a sword. " Ichika taunted as the last bullet that he caught fell to the ground.

Six women, most of them being in their early twenties with one being in her mid teens, surrounded him, guns pointing at him in all angles.

Ichika didn't show any fear or panic as he passively looked at the six individuals who were threatening him until his eyes landed on the person that he had wanted to meet formally for some time now. "Orimura Madoka, right?" Ichika asked, pointing at the woman who resembled his elder sister.

"Yup," Madoka answered causally, her finger twitching on the trigger of the gun. "And, you're the guy who has been protecting that traitor for the past six years, huh."

"Guilty as charge," Ichika answered nonchalantly while looking at the other five women who has no problem shooting him. "What about these, all of you drop your guns and leave Miyuki-hime alone, and in turn, I will let you leave with you lives. Continue pursuing her, all of you, with the exception Madoka, will visit the morgue after I'm through with you. " Ichika said with a deadpanned tone.

The Phantom Task operatives didn't respond as they merely glared at Ichika. They seem to forget that Ichika had already killed four of them without any problems.

"What about this, you come with us and in return, will execute that slut that you're so fond off quickly." Autumn replied with a snarl, feeling angered at the fact that the person that she had beaten easily before was actually threatening them.

Ichika narrowed his eyes on Autumn before smiling a malicious smile that send shivers down all of their spines, especially to those that had the misfortune of seeing the leader of Phantom Task up close. The smile that Ichika had right now was identical to the smile of their leader. "Okay, seeing that you guys made your decision, I'm just going to ask one thing." Ichika then looked at Madoka with cold eyes. "You don't care whether Miyuki-hime lives or not, do you?"

"I never cared for her well being, not now, not ever." Madoka stated with a straight face.

Ichika expected that, but that did not diminish the anger that he was feeling. He was not showing his emotions outward, an ability that he used every time he fends off his little sister's killers, but in the inside, he was seething.

"Considering you six are I.S pilots and fighting all of you here would result into a disaster, let's go to a place where we can let loose." Ichika said with malicious smile as all of them were suddenly surrounded by a bright flash of light. When the light resided, the seven of them disappeared from the narrow corridor.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Somewhere in Japan, in an isolated region, there exists a lifeless valley. This valley did not have any life forms within it or a river running through it, but as strange as it may seem, the valley has several craters scattered within it. Those craters were not cause by natural means, but they were manmade.

Disturbingly, there were several crosses erected around the valley, all of which has a decaying corps nail onto it.

In a bright flash of light, seven individuals were teleported into this location. The six who were a stranger to this place looked around to discern where they are, while the only male there merely looked at his surroundings with some sort of regret before adopting a murderous expression.

"My offer still stands, run and do not ever approach Miyuki ever again, or face me and die." Ichika threatened with a horse tone, hoping that his opponents were smart enough to run. Ichika had killed before, and he knew, if his mother is still hell bent in killing Miyuki, he will kill again. He hates killing, but if those he cares about are threaten, he will not hesitate to stain his hands with blood.

The six Phantom Task Operatives did not heed Ichika's warning, and instead deploy their respective I.S. Ichika instantly recognize Madoka's I.S, the Silent Zephyrs and Autumn's I.S, the Arachne. The four that their companions deployed were a bit of a mystery for Ichika.

The I.S that the four Operative deployed resembled an Ancient Egyptian soldier, with one long whip attach to their left forearm.

"Tabane-san," Ichika called through a public link.

[Second Generation, mass produce model from Egypt, the Scorpio. It's one of the earliest models, and it only has two armaments with no equalizers. Their weapons are an electric whip and a high caliber Vulcan cannon.]

Ichika nodded after hearing the specs of the four machines across him. "Those four, I need to take them down first." Ichika muttered before extending his hand, the hand that has the closed form of his I.S attach to. "Setsura, limiters remove." Ichika commanded as the close form of his I.S glowed brightly.

"_**Master, are you sure?"**_

"No point in holding back, not against these people." Ichika stated firmly as the light started to devour them. "Plus, I know you're a little bit annoyed of me considering I didn't use you to your fullest potential. Sorry for that, but now, we can go all out." Ichika added with a small grin as the light fully enveloped him.

"_**As you wish, my Emperor." **_

The Phantom Task Operatives watch as the bright light envelope the only male pilot in recorded history, and waited for him to make a move. They knew that his threats were empty. They knew what he was capable of, and at his current level, he is no match against any of them.

Autumn and four unnamed Phantom Task Operatives waited patiently for Ichika to deploy his I.S while Madoka deployed the rifle of her I.S, Star Twilight, and aimed at Ichika. "Die," Madoka snarled with a malicious grin. "Die, so mother could love me." Madoka exclaimed quietly before firing the Star Twilight, unleashing a powerful crimson beam from the barrel of the rifle towards Ichika.

The beam flew at Ichika in blinding speed, and pierce through the sphere of light that enveloped him. Autumn was about to yell at Madoka, considering that their orders was to capture Ichika, but was interrupted when the beam that Madoka fired suddenly flew towards her. Autumn was able to dodge the attack and all six Operatives could only stare as the white light resided, unveiling Ichika and his I.S, Byakushiki Setsura.

Both Madoka and Autumn could only stare in confusion, not believing their eyes one bit. Ichika's I.S looked one hundred percent different.

The thrusters and Setsura disappeared from the I.S's overall appearance.

Ichika's arms were covered by leather like steel with a black x-shaped mark appearing on his biceps that runs down his forearm. Unlike before, the armor enveloped Ichika's entire arm. His hands where covered by a gauntlet with a chain wrapped around his wrist that connects to his knuckles.

The armor that covered his lower body was composed of greaves that covered his entire leg and feet, which resembled a dragon's claw. Ichika's hip has some sort of chainmail covering it, with the symbol of the moon engraved on the surface of the chainmail.

Ichika's upper body was covered with x-shape armor composed of plates, meeting on the center plexus and was connected by a circular shape gem.

"I'll make this quick."Ichika stated firmly before extending his left arm. "Setsura, _**Genzai no Senshu**_ (Bow of the Original Sin)!" Ichika called out loudly. A bright white light envelop Ichika's entire left arm until a white bow appeared in his hand. The bow was ornamental with its limbs resembling angel wings, the draw string being covered by a faint silver colored, flame-like beam. The grip seems to resemble a small, triangular shield with a kanji of beauty written on it. The bow was as tall as the I.S itself. The bow seems to be merged on Ichika's left hand.

"ONE WARNING," Ichika shouted as he raised the bow and slowly draw the drawstring, as he draw the drawstring, a white arrow appeared between the bow and the drawstring. At full draw, the white arrow was at least four-and-half feet long, which is strange considering that Ichika's full draw is usually three feet. "I am more deadly with a bow than with a sword!" Ichika stated confidently as he watch the six Phantom Task Operatives break formation, and charged at him with the intent of hurting him.

Ichika remained calm as he fired the arrow. "Aster!" Ichika whispered as he unleashes an array of twenty four energy bolts from _**Genzai no Senshu**_ to his enemies. The trajectory of the attack was hard to predict and the sheer number of energy bolts was enough to catch the six operatives by surprise as each and every one of them were hit. Madoka and Autumn, were hit at least twice, while the other four were hit four to six times. On impact, the energy bolts gives off an explosion, an explosion strong enough to rattle them.

'_Madoka and that spider woman are the real threat.'_ Ichika thought while aiming at one of the four unknown Phantom Task Operatives. "I'll take care of those four first." Ichika said before firing a beam shape as an arrow towards one of the operatives who were piloting the Scorpio I.S. The arrow was able to hit the pilot on the chest, and the force behind the shot and the power behind the beam were strong enough to push the pilot backwards until she crashed onto the valley walls.

"_**Sukia **_(Skywalker), activate!" Ichika shouted as he detected two IS approaching him from the side and Silent Zephyrs' bits starting to surround him. The leg armor that encompassed Ichika's legs glowed brightly before a surge of energy course through the sole of the armor boots. Ichika leap upwards, avoiding Madoka's attack and the two charging I.S.

Ichika, surprisingly, stood up right in the mid-air, he didn't hover, he didn't float, but he stood fiercely in mid-air, with his bow ready to fire. Sukai (Skywalker) is the replacement for Byakushiki's thrusters. Sukia is an enhancement made out fold-out armor and its function is to alter the gravity around Ichika. With the use of Sukai, Ichika can stay in midair for as long as he wants; his speed and jumping ability also increase considerably. In other words, with the use of Sukia, Ichika could move in the air like he could on the ground, with speed that surpasses Byakushiki's original speed. This allows Ichika to perform a variety of new maneuvers that he wasn't capable of when flying.

Ichika, at his position, fired a single beam shape arrow at Madoka, which she blocks by deploying the defensive bits of her I.S. When the arrow hit the umbrella shape energy shield that the bits erected, the beam arrow was deflected to the side until it destroyed a random rock formation.

Seeing that gave Ichika an idea as he literally kick the air and lunges towards Madoka with great speed that surpasses even Byakushiki's Ignition Boost.

Madoka tried to shoot Ichika down but to no avail as he dodge all the attacks fired at him with the greatest of ease. Unlike Ignition Boost, Ichika could maintain high-velocity movements, regardless of the trajectory that he is moving with Sukai.

Madoka was force to fly upwards, to avoid the charging Ichika.

Ichika stopped just below Madoka and aimed his bow upwards, firing another arrow at her.

"THAT WON'T WORK AGAINTS ME!" Madoka shouted as her defensive bits flew in front of her. The defensive bits once again deflected the beam, the beam arrow ricocheting on the six optical bits until the arrow flew to the side.

Ichika then jumped awards, and with just one jump, he was suddenly in front of Madoka, his bow once again pointing at her. He fired again, but Madoka once again deflected the attack with her I.S's defensive bits.

Ichika smirked as he kick the air again, somersaulting behind Madoka. Ichika fired another arrow, which got deflected by another one of her defensive bits.

"STOP, YOU IDIOT, ATTACKS LIKE THAT WON'T WORK AGAINTS ME." Madoka shouted again in frustration, but Ichika ignored her and continue to press on, focusing all of his attacks on Madoka.

Ichika and Madoka were trapped in a deadly dance. Every shot that Ichika fired were deflected by the defensive bits of Silent Zephyrs. When Madoka tried to get away from Ichika, Ichika merely fired another arrow, narrow and accurate enough to pass through her defenses, eliminating her chances from escaping her trigger happy brother. Whenever she tried to attack him, Ichika always kick the rifle away from him before firing another beam arrow, an attack that was deflected by her defensive bits, or dodging with the most minimum movements. Madoka didn't even attempt to attack Ichika with her offensive bits, in fear of being caught in the crossfire.

Unknown to her, Ichika was using Silent Zephyrs' six defensive bits to his advantage. Madoka didn't notice that Ichika was manipulating every move that she makes with each shot that he fires.

As Ichika stated before, he is more dangerous with a bow than a sword not because of his hawk like accuracy with the bow and arrow. Ichika is very dangerous with a bow because of his ability to manipulate his opponent with every shot that he takes, with every arrow that he fires.

Ichika was focusing his attacks on Madoka because of the ability of her I.S's defensive bits to deflect the attacks from _**Genzai no Senshu**_. With every shot that Ichika fires, he was carefully maneuvering Madoka around the valley, and his shots were so accurate, so well timed, so well angled that he was actually manipulating Madoka's position of her defensive bits so that all of his shots will ricochet from her shields to the other operatives that were within his range.

Ichika had already fired over seventy arrow shape beams towards Madoka, each being deflected, each hitting the operatives who had the intention of backing up Madoka. Madoka unknowingly helped Ichika take out the four Operatives piloting the Scorpio I.S.

Autumn was watching the exchange between the two Orimura nervously as she waited for her chance to attack. _'This brat, he wasn't this good during the first time we fought.'_ Autumn thought cautiously while searching for a weak spot in Ichika defenses. _'And does that idiot know what she's doing? She is practically helping him take out those cannon fodders.' _Autumn thought in frustration, but admitted that Ichika was a master in positioning. Ichika didn't waste an attack, and he was even beginning to penetrate Madoka's defenses by shooting narrow arrows to the gaps her of defensive bits makes during their movements.

The deadly dance between the two siblings lasted for quite some time until Ichika suddenly turned around and intercepted Autumn's attack by firing four arrows, which intercepted Autumn's own beam attacks.

Madoka brandished her rifle at Ichika and fired, in hopes to land a hit on Ichika. In turn, Ichika turned around and fired two arrows in quick succession. The first arrow cancelled Madoka's attack, while the second arrow was accurately shot into the barrel of Star Twilight, destroying it.

Madoka's eyes widen at that technique that Ichika use to destroy Silent Zephyrs' secondary weapon. _'That was Mirror Shot, but it's impossible. Only mother could do that technique.' _Madoka thought in shock, not noticing the arrow that Ichika fired at her until she was hit on the chest, pushing her backward until she crash into the valley's walls.

Ichika then swung his bow in a wide arc while releasing another arrow. The arrow that Ichika fired bended in mid-flight, and pierce through all the offensive bits of Silent Zephyrs. Ichika then turned around and pointed his bow at Autumn.

Autumn stood still, watching the beam arrow building up energy. The white colored arrow took a shade of yellow, increasing Autumn's fears. "I'm going to say this again, leave Miyuki-hime alone, or I'll kill you right here, right now." Ichika threatened again as the tip of the arrow press on Autumn's chest.

Autumn tried to use the four, gigantic spider-legs mounted behind Arachne to impale Ichika, but Ichika seeing her intent, move his bow slightly from her chest, and fired four consecutive shots to her sides, destroying the four spider-legs consecutively. He kicked Autumn on the stomach before turning around and aiming his bow to the slowly charging Madoka. _**"Chaos Shot!" **_Ichika shouted, unleashing a silver and sparkling beam at Madoka. The enormous beam split up into thin arrows that attack Madoka in all angles, damaging her I.S greatly as well as reducing her shield energy to zero. The force and the sheer number of the attack was enough to knock her unconscious.

Ichika kicked the air again, propelling himself upwards to avoid Autumn, who just deployed her CQC weapon, an axe. Autumn was about to go after Ichika, only to find a barrage of arrows raining down upon her. Autumn was able to dodge, but she didn't notice Ichika behind her, until a beam arrow hit her on the back of neck.

Autumn's I.S didn't receive any fatal damage, but the arrow that Ichika fired was aim on her vitals, and the impact of the attack was enough to knock her unconscious.

Ichika dematerialized the bow, and glanced at the battlefield, his enemies already disable. "I should kill all of you." Ichika muttered while glaring at Autumn and the four Operatives that stood helplessly in the sidelines. "But that would just be wasting my time." Ichika stated as he turned around, and with a flash of light he disappeared, but not before giving them a warning.

"I see any of you near Miyuki-hime again; you will be forfeiting your lives to me, and I'll guarantee you, your deaths would be creative and very painful."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Miyuki mounted an Uchigane as finally her turn to take on an instructor finally came. It was four in the afternoon, and after watching several girls embarrass themselves, it was time for her to finally take her practical exam.

"Are you really sure you don't need any instructions?" The instructor beside her asked, and Miyuki merely shook her head.

"Don't waste your breath, sensei; I know how to use an I.S. I have enough tutorials to know how to move this thing." That, and Miyuki's compatibility is already grade S, and she spent enough time with Tabane to know the ins and outs of an I.S.

"Okay then, just remember, you last against Yamada-sensei for a full ten minutes, and you will automatically pass the practical exam." The instructor informed her, and Miyuki could only nod in response. Miyuki was completely focused as she formulates a plan to deal with her opponent.

The instructor, seeing how focus Miyuki is, left her alone in the portable hangar to allow her to think in silence.

'_According to oniisama, this Yamada person is good with a gun, so she'll probably use a Raphael.' _Miyuki thoughts, basing her theory from the stories she heard from Ichika. _'Should I go all out or should I just let these fights go the distance? If I fight seriously, and considering both the instructor and the student are limited into using one to two weapons for the practical exam, it will surely be my win. If I win, a lot of questions may arise and my background history maybe question.'_ Miyuki suddenly become grim at the thought of her background being check. No matter how perfect the background that Tabane created for her, Miyuki has no doubts that she would be discovered one day.

Her worries were cut short though when she felt a familiar set of arms wrapping themselves around her frame."Oniisama," Miyuki whispered while leaning her head on Ichika's chest.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to get rid of some trashes." Ichika whispered mournfully.

"Mother!" Miyuki asked grimly.

"Yeah, I left six out of ten alive." Ichika informed her with a small frown. "And I think I embarrass my twin sister."

"Don't worry about Madoka-nee; she's not too much of a threat." Miyuki stated, snugging on his chest lovingly. "You okay?" Miyuki asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine; I actually went easy on them." Ichika said, his embrace tightening on Miyuki, and she knew why. Ichika may have killed before, he had killed more than once, and he regretted every single time he ended a life. "Finish this quickly would you, I want to go home and sleep." Ichika begged Miyuki, and the said girl merely patted Ichika's head.

"Give me three minutes." Miyuki assured him with determination in her voice.

"Thank you," Ichika whispered, kissing her on the cheeks before letting her go. Ichika then disappeared as he appeared, out of nowhere.

The look in Miyuki's eyes said it all.

Her opponent is going to get a trashing that she will never forget.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey Chifuyu-nee, you don't mind if I stay here, do you?" Ichika asked with a fake smile as he entered the room that Chifuyu used to evaluate the practical exam.

"No, you can sit over there." Chifuyu replied, not even looking at her brother as she evaluates the mock-combat in the screen. "The girl fails, 2 over 10." Chifuyu stated in disappointment and frustration.

"Harsh," Ichika cringe at how poorly his sister graded the I.S Academy hopeful.

Even though she was working, the appearance of Kana put her on edge. Kana, the one person she hated more than her mother, appearing out of the blue for the first time in six years was not a coincidence. There is no coincidence when it involves Kana. The vampire of the Orimura clan never does anything random, and she moves by either her own will or the matriarch's will. Chifuyu didn't know what's worst, Kana making a move in her own accords, or her following the orders of her mother. Each option would lead to a massacre.

Chifuyu looked over her shoulders to look at her brother, which is strangely looking at her with a worried expression.

"Chifuyu-nee, are you okay? You seem to be in a bit of a daze." Ichika asked, easily noticing the change in his sister's demeanor. She was slightly off. "Do you need some rest? I could evaluate the next candidate for you." Ichika offered, knowing that Miyuki will eventually get a perfect score.

"No, you're too nice to be an impartial judge." Chifuyu answered bluntly before frowning. "Ichika, have you met a person named Kana before?" Chifuyu asked in with a serious voice that she only used when things are dire.

Ichika, expecting this question to eventually come, was composed. He had rehearsed this scene countless times, to the extent that he could say his answer without showing any signs of lying. "Kana, Kana, I think I met one before, when I was ten. She looks like a vampire and holds a scythe." Ichika answered with faint innocence, not knowing how his answer affected his sister. "She told me that she's my fiancée, but I think she was messing with me…" Ichika was interrupted when Chifuyu suddenly jumped in front of Ichika and held his shoulders tightly, enough for him to cringe in pain.

"Is that all she told you?" Chifuyu asked frantically while shaking Ichika violently. "IS THAT ALL SHE TOLD YOU!" Chifuyu asked again with a shout.

"Yes, yes, that is all she told me. She introduced herself to me before telling me that she's my fiancée." Ichika answered as he tried to loosen his sister's grip on her. "But I know she's lying, after all, I don't think you would marry me off to someone who I don't even know."

That answered calmed Chifuyu down a bit, but she continued to grip her brother's shoulders tightly. "Have you seen her after that?" Chifuyu asked calmly, and slowly.

Ichika knows that answer to that question, and that was yes. He had seen Kana for the past six years in several different occasions. He even had a civil conversation with her in three different occasions, but he could not say that to his sister. "Every year after meeting her, I've seen her twice or thrice. She didn't approach me. She just stared at me like…" Ichika suddenly stop talking as he recounted the times Kana looked at her with her deep crimson eyes. "….like I'm some sort of prize, or like a prey that she wanted to capture..." Ichika shuddered after remembering that.

"She scares me," Ichika admitted shamefully. Ichika can fight and beat anyone, but three people, Miyuki because he couldn't even imagine hurting her, and Chifuyu and Kana because he knew that they could trash him in a fair fight. But if you ask him who he fears the most out of the two, his answer would be Kana. Ichika could not understand Kana, and he was genuinely afraid of her, he was terrified of her even. That was because she knew that Kana would not hesitate to cripple him if force or order to. Not to mention, every time Kana looks at Ichika, Ichika was overwhelm with so many emotions, fear was one of those emotions, that he was paralyze on the spot

Chifuyu seeing that reaction, loosen her hold on her brother. "If she showed herself to you again, run; run as fast as you can. I'm allowing you to deploy Byakushiki and fly away from her, just as long as you get away from her, I'll take care of the legal repercussions." Chifuyu instructed with a worried tone, which is unlike her. "If you can't run away from her, or if she tries to capture you, call me immediately and do not fight her." Chifuyu added as she stared at her brother in the eye.

Ichika nodded as he felt lost in her sister's eyes, so much so, that he could not help but ask the question he frequently asks to Miyuki.

"Chifuyu-nee, would you slap me if I stole your first kiss?" Ichika asked casually and calmly, his expression not changing.

Chifuyu was taken aback by that question, and was startled when her brother's eyes change from brown to lilac.

'_SEED, how did he activate that!'_ Chifuyu thought in panic, but didn't act on it when Ichika suddenly press his lips on hers, which startled the elder Orimura. Ichika's right arm wrapped around his sister's waist and gently pulled her closer. Chifuyu's hands were on his chest as her brother stole her first kiss.

Chifuyu was so stunned that she wasn't able to return the kiss, or react for that matter, but she certainly tasted her brother's lips. _'Ichika's lips, they taste like strawberry with a hint of lime.'_ Chifuyu thought as her eyes soften. She was about to return the kiss when Ichika pulled away and patted her on the head.

"That is for declining my dinner offer." Ichika whispered in a daze before pecking his sister on the lips again.

There was a loud gasped, and the two Orimuras looked to the side, only to see three instructors staring at them, one hand covering their mouths while another pointing at them. The three instructors were blushing dark crimson as they gaped at the sight before them.

The two siblings were in a pretty awkward position, with Chifuyu leaning on her brother and Ichika's arm wrapped around his sister's waist, and not to mention, they caught Ichika kissing Chifuyu, and it was not just a kiss, it was a ten second kiss filled with passion and love.

Ichika was the first to react. He chastely kissed his sister again on the lips before promptly exiting the room, leaving three stunned instructors in the mercy off….

"You. Three…" Chifuyu snarled and the three instructors who caught the two siblings kissing stiffened as they felt the elder Orimura's glare on them. "_You saw nothing!_" Chifuyu stated with a demonic voice. The three dazed instructors nodded dumbly and in fear.

One thing is for certain; the kiss that Ichika gave Chifuyu made her day.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Miyuki stared at Yamada with a blank look in her eyes while her lips were curved into a gentle smile. Her overall appearance unnerved Yamada a little, but she remained composed.

"Your name is?" Yamada called as she stood ready for the battle. As Miyuki predicted, Yamada was piloting a Raphael Revive Basic.

"My name is Shiba Miyuki." Miyuki introduced herself while bowing politely, the Uchigane following her slightest movements.

"Nice to meet you, Shiba-san." Yamada said with a blush, like everyone who had laid their eyes on Miyuki for the first time, the bespectacled instructor was speechless at how pretty Miyuki is. Miyuki is the type of woman who looks extremely beautiful without even trying.

Miyuki rolled her eyes at Yamada's reaction. _'Typical,'_ Miyuki thought in irritation. "Yamada-sensei, when do we begin?" Miyuki asked with a passive tone, snapping Yamada out of her stupor.

"Oh sorry, sorry, okay Shiba-san, you will automatically pass the practical exam if you last ten minutes against me, or if you defeat me. If you cannot accomplish any of those two, then your performance would be evaluated by Orimura Chifuyu, the first Mondo Grosso Champion, and your grade for this exam would be determined by her evaluation of your performance." Yamada explained before deploying a combat knife in her right, and a sub machine gun in her left.

"Noted," Miyuki replied before going into a basic Iaido stance. In the eyes of an expert, her stance was nothing short of perfect, balance, stability; everything is perfect in her stance.

"Shiba-san, aren't you going to deploy your weapon?" Yamada inquired, not knowing the significance of Miyuki's stance.

Miyuki did not answer as the countdown for their fight started.

5, Miyuki lowered her posture for a bit.

4, Miyuki's right hand moves to the makeshift scabbard on the left hip of the Uchigane.

3, Miyuki slight dug her left foot to the ground, to strengthen her stance.

2, Miyuki narrowed her eyes to a specific target.

1, Miyuki bended her knee in preparation for a lunge.

0!

Yamada instantly aimed the sub-machine gun of her I.S at Miyuki, and opened fire, releasing a volley of 60 caliber bullets at her.

"Unless you're an Orimura, long range weapons will not work on me." Miyuki stated firmly before making her move.

Yamada's eyes widen when Miyuki disappeared from her line of sight, each of the bullets that she fired at her being cut in half in the process before she appeared in front of her in a split second. "_**Ryū zukei**_ (Dragon's Draw)!" Miyuki whispered before drawing the only weapon of the Uchigane, a 1.70 meter, high vibration long katana. The drawing motion was so fast that Yamada, even with the use of the I.S's hyper sensor, didn't see the strike until she was propelled upwards by the sheer strength and force of the attack.

Unlike long range weapons, the strength and power output of close range weapons may change depending on the physical prowess of the pilot, thus; regardless if the Uchigane's katana is only a basic weapon with limited strength and abilities, in the hands of Miyuki, it could be compared to those state of the art weapons of 3rd generation I.S in terms of damage output.

Yamada crashed 20 meters behind Miyuki, and even though her I.S still has _**half **_of its energy shield remaining, the attack that Miyuki threw at her was enough to shave the Raphael Revive Basic half of its energy shield just to protect its pilot from having her body slice in half, Yamada was unconscious due to the force that the attack created.

"That didn't even take three minutes." Miyuki muttered as the katana in her hands shattered like glass. "Yamada-sensei, sorry for not controlling the strength of the blow, I'm sort of in a hurry." Miyuki apologized halfheartedly as she walked away while several instructors tended to their unconscious colleague.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"?" Chifuyu widened her eyes, impressed at the sword technique that Miyuki used to defeat one of the best instructors in I.S Academy. "At least I got one decent student." Unknowingly, that comment would change drastically in the upcoming year.

_**(Scene Change) **_

When Miyuki's exams ended, it was already dark, and the Orimura siblings, Ichika and Miyuki, hurriedly went home. Miyuki snuggled on her brother's chest, the sound of his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep, but she remained awake. She needed to comfort her brother later.

When they arrive back home, Miyuki's home, Miyuki locked the door before flinging herself in her brother's arm. Ichika didn't see it coming so he fell to the ground, but he made sure that Miyuki didn't get hurt.

"You shouldn't have dirtied your hands for me, again." Miyuki whispered while looking at her brother dead on the eye, her hands resting on the side of his head while she straddled on his stomach.

"I'm already used to it, you know, killing." Ichika shook his head at that while remembering some of the people that he had killed before. "You know, it's funny. Remember my first kill, I broke my arm, I fractured three ribs, two bullet wounds, and a concussion, but you know what, despite all that, the only thing that actually bothers me about the incident is how incredibly easy it was." Ichika stated with a depress tone.

"Why do I find killing to be so easy? So easy till it's almost natural?" Ichika asked, disgusted with himself.

Miyuki frowned at this because she knew how true those words are. The six years she spent with Ichika made her realize one thing about her brother…

He was truly the son of Isane Orimura, the most dangerous human being in the face of the planet. Ichika was a natural born killer and mastermind.

During Ichika's first kill, he did everything like a pro. He had gotten rid of all the evidence and made sure that it won't be trace back to him; he disposed of the body and made sure that it won't be found, and he made sure that there were no witnesses. All of those were done flawlessly.

Ichika, every time an assassin was sent to Miyuki, he would manipulated every move that they make, making them think that everything was going according to their plan, only to find out that they were played when their necks were snap by his hands.

The only reason Miyuki survive Phantom Task for six years was because of Ichika's protection, which in turned force him to use his potential to the fullest and to use the talents that he had inherited from his mother.

Miyuki felt guilty because she was the reason why her brother stained his hands with blood.

"I didn't regret it." Ichika stated firmly, like he was reading Miyuki's mind. "I told you before; I'll gladly be a demon, just to protect you." Ichika exclaimed with no hesitation in his voice.

"I'm strong you know, I can protect myself." Miyuki muttered, a tear falling from her eyes due to the guilt that she was feeling, the same guilt that she always feels whenever her brother killed for her behalf. "You don't have to dirty your hands on my behalf. You don't have to sacrifice what remains of your innocence for my sake." Miyuki added sadly.

Ichika raised one of his hands and wiped the few tears that were falling from her eyes. "Innocence, it seems that I'm the only one in our family that has that." Ichika let out a dry chuckle after saying that. "You told me yourself, since you were four, you were being taught how to kill, and when you were seven alone, you've killed more people than I have in the past six years, and considering Chifuyu-nee, she had probably done the same." Ichika let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Miyuki and pulled her to his chest, embracing her tightly.

"Miyuki-hime and Chifuyu-nee, the two people who holds my heart, you two had stained your hands with blood before. I won't be much of a brother if I can't even understand that weight." Ichika said with a sincere tone. "And you know, killing to protect the people that you treasure is the purest form of murder." Ichika stated sullenly yet comfortingly.

There was a moment of silence between them. Miyuki enjoyed being in his brother's arms, and Ichika felt solace holding Miyuki in his arms. Ichika always held Miyuki every time he takes a life. Holding her close reminded him that he killed people because he was protecting his princess, a princess that he will hold for the rest of his life.

"Oniisama," After a moment of silence, Miyuki spoke.

"Yes,"

"Sleep with me tonight." Miyuki requested weakly.

"Are you still afraid of the dark?" Ichika asked playfully.

Miyuki shook her head before leaning down on her brother. She nibbled his lips, tasting the sweet taste that she became addicted to ever since their first kiss. "I'm afraid my demons would take you away from me." Miyuki answered sincerely.

Ichika wrapped his arms around Miyuki's head, and with his brown eyes taking the color of lilac, he promised her something. "I will destroy those demons if they ever come near you."

"I know," Miyuki mumbled before capturing Ichika's lips with hers.

Throughout this particular night, in a single bed, the two siblings were locked in an embrace, their hands caressing each other tenderly while exchanging kisses which have different meanings for them.

For Ichika, Miyuki kisses meant that even if he had stained his hands with blood, it was a small sacrifice to pay to allow an angel like her to remain by his side.

For Miyuki, Ichika's kisses meant that she made the right decision when she ran away from her old life all those years ago.

Ichika and Miyuki, what they have is not just a brother and sister relationship and they aren't even lovers, what they have is the sweet harmony of both.

The one regret Ichika have during this night was the fact that he was wishing to touch his older sister like he does with Miyuki. To kiss and hold her like he always does with Miyuki.

Miyuki was aware of that fact, and she couldn't bring herself to care. To her, Chifuyu was a coward who is afraid to act on her feelings. Chifuyu is very strong, that Miyuki would admit, but love is what makes the elder Orimura a coward.

And love is what makes Miyuki brave.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 of Secrets: Ichika's Princess, the edited version...I would like to thank Strikefreedom101 for some time in editing this chapter, and he did a fine good job at it...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secrets: Ichika's Princess**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: CHIFUYU AND MIYUKI PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

During the last week of his vacation, Ichika awoke from his sleep, facing yet another of what would be a daily routine.

Three weeks has passed since the vacation started and Chifuyu has yet to return, this saddened Ichika a great deal, mainly because he really missed Chifuyu but he didn't stay on that subject for too long. He could not afford to allow these feelings to surface as Miyuki would be equally affected, and he cannot allow his little sister to be sad just because of his own feelings, because he loved the both of them too much.

Cupping a puddle of cold water within his palms, Ichika washed his face and wore his usual attire. Walking downstairs to the dining room, Ichika saw Miyuki making breakfast.

"Morning, Miyuki. You're quite early today." Ichika complimented her as the two siblings smiled at each other

It was still at the break of dawn, with no sign of the spring sun yet.

It was still too early to go out for the day. Most of the commercial shops would be open at 8am sharp and the two siblings did not have any plans today.

"Good morning, Onii-sama... Please help yourself."

"Thanks."

She handed him a glass of fresh juice.

He emptied the glass in one breath, thanking Miyuki, he returned the glass back to her outstretched hand. - Miyuki had a perfect grasp of Ichika's movements, something she picked up from their intimate sibling relationship.

At the exact moment when he was about to say _"I'm leaving"_, with Ichika facing the kitchen table, Miyuki's hands stopped and she turned around.

"Oniisama, are you going to visit _her_?" Miyuki asked innocently.

Upon saying that, she lifted a basket full of sandwiches. It seems like it was more correct to say that she had _"finished making breakfast" _rather _than "had begun making breakfast."_

"I haven't visited the temple for a long while, so I thought I'll visit just for the heck of, but... will you be coming with me?"

He asked while eyeing the white dress under her apron, a stark contrast to the sweatshirt he was wearing.

"I haven't yet report to Sensei about my enrollment to I.S Academy... and also, I haven't visited sensei for more than a month." Miyuki answered calmly, yet she was excited at the prospect of training with her big brother.

"Understood. Miyuki, it's not like you need to carry out the same morning training as I do, but Master will probably be happy to see you...though if she hasn't rehabilitated her perverted tendency, I'm going to deck her. I just hope that she doesn't start running amok from being overly happy."

"If that happens, then please protect me, Onii-sama." With sweet wink from his little sister, Ichika could only smile.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In the chilly, refreshing air of early morning, a young woman was gliding up the hill road on her rollerblades, with her long hair and skirt fluttering in the wind. Miyuki was holding on a rope tightly while the other end was wrapped around Ichika's waist as he ran uphill at speed beyond the ability of an ordinary human being.

Ichika may have been jogging but each stride he took went as far as 3 meters. This running style was taught to him by the same person who taught him how to fight with his fist. He hasn't showed any of his running technique to any of his friends or to even his sister, the only person who knew most of his techniques was Miyuki, considering the fact that the two were almost equaled when in terms to fighting skill; the only difference was that Ichika is stronger in physical capabilities while Miyuki is better in technique.

"Perhaps, you should slow down a bit?" Miyuki suggested, noticing the stares that they were receiving from the few pedestrians who were lucky enough to witness this feat. All of those who saw Ichika were in awe at the speed that he was travelling.

"No, it wouldn't count as training if I slow down." Ichika replied without losing a single breath despite the evident fatigue.

The destination of the two was about ten minutes away from their house, at the speed they were moving, on top of a slightly elevated hill. If we want to use a single word to describe it, that will be _"Temple"_. However, the people who were gathered there, did not resemble in the slightest any _"priests"_, _"monks"_, nor even _"novice monks"_. If we are daring enough to put a fitting label to them, _"Practitioners of Austerities"_ or _"Soldier Priests"_ might be more appropriate.

Shrouded by the atmosphere of them being rigid towards girls, especially towards young ones who would make them so fearful that they wouldn't be able to get close, Miyuki glided in on her rollerblades without a single moment of hesitation. While it was an act that was unlike her usual courteousness, since the head had been repeatedly told her "its fine" to the point of irritation, she just dispensed with the formalities.

As to what Ichika was doing at that time, he had not reached with his pace, no, that wasn't it; he was in fact met with a violent reception as he passed through the temple gate.

When one first starts going to this temple, he will start off with sparring with a single person at a time, but right now there were about twenty of the middle-ranked or lower disciples coming at him all at once - not round-robin - an unusual thing.

Ichika, despite the fact that he had run a distance of 15 km in under 10 minutes, didn't show any sign of fatigue as he easily parry and dodge all the attacks thrown at him with ease. Ichika's movements were not graceful; they were solid, or even certain if there is a right word for it. It's almost as if he could tell the order his attackers were going to attack from all directions; all he made were the minimal necessary movements. He stayed calm during the ordeal and showed no signs of being cornered. When they cooperated to drive him in a corner, he merely did a feint and made them hit each other; when they came at him like a wall, he skillfully wove his way through it.

Miyuki was watching this exchange with eyes of admiration. She enjoyed watching her brother fight because it was like watching a surgeon operate. Because of Ichika's mastery of the bow and arrow, and his knowledge of the human anatomy, he was always accurate with his attacks, to the point that he just needed one blow to knock his opponent unconscious, a fact proven, when Ichika threw a random punch which hit one of his attackers on a vulnerable area, knocking the said person out cold.

"Ichika-bouzu did not lose a beat, still technically precision as always." A merry voice suddenly called out from the blind spot of Miyuki, who, while standing at the front yard of the main temple building, had turned around to look worriedly at her elder brother who was buried in a mass of people. "Hello Miyuki-chan, long time, no see." The person greeted with a smile.

"Kaede-sensei, please stop scaring me." Miyuki exclaimed but the person named Kaede merely let out a chuckle.

"Telling me not to sneak about, Miyuki-chan is giving quite a tall order. I'm a "shinobi". Sneaking about is what I do." The person named Kaede answered cheekily. Kaede was a young woman, in her early twenties. She was wearing a modified kimono which is slightly open to reveal some of her cleavage, and it also revealed slender yet firm legs.

"What kind of ninja would wear something like that?" Miyuki asked, while pointing at the woman's revealing clothing.

"You mean this?" Kaede inquired playfully while pointing at her revealing attire. "It helps with my mobility… And Miyuki-chan, I am not a ninja, I am a fully legitimate "shinobi". It's a tradition, not an occupation." She replied while wagging his finger back and forth, it was altogether rather rude.

"We respect your legitimacy. So please stop with all the mystery. Why is Sensei so…" Frivolous, she had been about to say, but gave up. It was pretty pointless, she had learnt by now.

Kaede chuckled softly and mischievously while eyeing Miyuki from head to toe. "Miyuki-hime still looks so scrumptious." Kaede commented perversely, which made Miyuki cross her hands over her breasts. "It is such a shame that you always hide your scrumptious figure under those silly sundresses."

"My dresses were bought to me by Oniisama, and Oniisama dislike women who are shamelessly showing off their bodies!" Miyuki reasoned with a small blush on her cheeks.

"But your Oniisama would probably enjoy seeing some skin. Maybe I can customize you a dress that would give him a glimpse of your breasts or those smooth legs of yours." Kaede said while approaching Miyuki with eyes shining with mischief, and hands wriggling suggestively.

Miyuki backed away uneasily, but she did not need to worry as an overhead chop forced Kaede to turn around and block the attack that was meant to hit her on the head.

"Please calm down, _Master_." Ichika threatened, his eyes burning with malice while he smiled sadistically at his hand-to-hand master. Behind Ichika was a heap of people, all of them unconscious and would most likely stay unconscious for the remainder of the morning.

"Well done, Ichika-kun, to be able to take my back." Kaede complimented with a smile, all the cheerfulness in her voice disappearing.

Kaede threw a punch at Ichika, which head easily dodge and answered with a punch of his own. Kaede jumped upwards to avoid the blow, and raised her leg in order to strike Ichika with an axe kick. Ichika was barely able to dodge the attack, but he was still able to throw his own attack.

Whilst blocking Ichika's right arm with his left, Kaede lashed out from the right. Weaving his arm in a figure 8, just as it was about to reach the side it was enveloped by a fist. As Kaede effortlessly somersaulted forwards, aiming a kick at the back of Ichika's head, Ichika deftly spun around and dodged.

The gap between the two closes.

"Awesome, he's on par with master." A random spectator complimented in awe. A sigh rose from the spectators. At some point in time, those two had been surrounded by a large circle of people.

Kaede and Ichika exchanged another clash.

It was not just Miyuki whose hands were clenched in anxiety.

_**(Scene Change)**_

When Ichika was 12 years old and Miyuki was 11 years old, the two siblings met a person named Nagase Kaede, or as Ichika referred to her, "A perverted woman who should not wear such revealing clothing at her age." To this day, Nagase Kaede is the only woman who Ichika openly insults, fortunately, the woman didn't mind the insult because of the fact that Ichika respects her, he just didn't like her choice of attires and her countless attempts in trying to force Miyuki in those revealing clothing.

Nagase Kaede is a ninjutsu and kendo practitioner, and she was one of the best in the country, probably the world. Considering the rise of I.S, only a few women would even consider learning hand-to-hand combat, making Kaede one of the rare breed of women who still values and excel in martial arts.

She teaches her art to those who were interested in it, or she would impose her teachings to those who she finds talented enough. Ichika and Miyuki were at the latter than the former. Kaede had once seen the two practicing their sword play at the nearby pond, and she instantly decided to take the two as her apprentices. Of course, Ichika and Miyuki refused her offer, seeing that Kaede just asked them out of the blue and they do not trust strangers due to their experience, in Ichika's case, quote and quote, he did not trust somebody who wears a very short mini skirt. Their rejection of her offer prompted Kaede to trash the two quite soundly, and because of the trashing, the two were force to be her apprentice.

The two did benefit from her training. Miyuki became more deadly with kendo, and Ichika found another affinity in the form of ninjutsu.

Of course, Ichika had yet to show his skills in ninjutsu to his elder sister or to his friends, only Miyuki had the honor of knowing what he was fully capable off.

On the other hand, Kaede did not know the full extent of their relationship. She just figured that the two were such close friends to the extent that they considered themselves siblings.

***THUD***

After one hour of nonstop attacking, the spar ended when Kaede grabbed Ichika by the arm and slammed him on the ground quite hard. Ichika would have stood up, but Kaede thrust her feet on his throat, preventing him from standing up and continuing the fight.

"Full marks, you still didn't lose your touch even if you're so fond at holding back." Kaede commented before helping her student back to his feet. "And I comment you with the precision of your attacks as well as the strength and power behind them, but I suggest you work on the variety of your attacks. I know your style is to use a small quantity of techniques and throw them in many angles, it works, but using additional techniques would really improve your fighting style." Kaede lectured but Ichika, surprisingly, didn't pay much attention to her.

"Can I deck some of your students?" Ichika asked bluntly while looking over his sensie's shoulders. "They are gawking at my sister, again."

Kaede looked over her head, and true to what Ichika had said, several of her students were indeed gawking at Miyuki, something that Miyuki ignore with the best of her abilities.

Kaede could not help but laughed at Ichika's question, feeling amused at how overprotective he was to the person who he considers as his little sister. "Are you this overprotective over your real sister?" Kaede asked with an amused tone.

"What do you think is the reason why Chifuyu-nee doesn't have any boyfriends?" Ichika asked rhetorically. "It is not because of the lack of willing suitors, it is because of the lack of worthy men." Ichika answered, but the real and honest answer should have been this: _"I couldn't find any worthy men for Chifuyu-nee, so I beat everyone who has the guts to court her. Surprisingly, Chifuyu-nee never scolded me, and just asked whether I have any blood on my clothes." _

"Okay then, Mister Perfect, what is your ideal man for you sisters, both biological and non-biological?" Kaede asked playfully, but Ichika took that question seriously.

"I don't know, a saint, maybe…" Ichika answered with a shrugged before walking towards Miyuki. "Miyuki-hime, let's go eat your homemade sandwiches." Ichika called, wanting to remove his beautiful little sister away from the lecherous eyes of those who wants to corrupt her.

"Okay, Oniisama," Miyuki instantly answered, filtering out the annoyance that she was feeling at the moment. "Sensei, you want to join us?"

Kaede laughed at the repulse expression on Ichika's face before patting him on the back. "I'll take you on that offer, Miyuki-chan."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So how do you feel about being the only boy in an all girl's school?" Kaede asked a bit teasingly while she ate the sandwiches that Miyuki prepared. Both Ichika and Kaede were sitting down on the veranda, stuffing themselves with sandwiches.

Miyuki held a sandwich in one hand, and with the other, gallantly serviced Ichika by handing him tea and plates.

"I will not discuss that with you, considering you'll just turn it into a perverted subject." Ichika answered coolly while feeding Miyuki some of her well made sandwiches.

As she watched that scene with a smile Kaede, who had sensed ill will coming from somewhere, after wiping her hands and mouth with a towel held out by a shaven pupil put her hands together and bowed towards Miyuki, whispering something in a quiet tone of voice:

"It's possible that I'm unable to beat Ichika-kun in pure martial arts already…" There was unmistakable admiration.

If any other students had been around, envy would have been inevitable. Indeed, the disciples waiting on Kaede were directing a mixture of jealousy and envy at Ichika upon hearing those words.

Miyuki was beaming as much as if those words had been directed at her.

However, Ichika's heart was unable to be moved by such simple praise.

"I can't say I've terribly gratified by those words, considering you just demolished me earlier…" Ichika stated bluntly. If someone else praised him, he would have been flattered, but when Kaede praised him, he felt kind of annoyed.

At Ichika's grumbling rebuttal, Kaede gave a surprised laugh.

"That's only natural, Ichika-kun. I am your master after all, and I had faced you in an arena where I am dominant. You are still 15. If I had fallen short to someone who's only yet half a man, all my disciples would be running out on me." Kaede explained, hysterical with laughter, making Ichika rethink if his master was sincere with her compliment, or just merely messing with him.

"I believe Oniisama should be more honest. It's rare to be praised by sensei, so I think you should take this opportunity to laugh proudly." Miyuki was still preaching in her virtuous tone, but her mouth was shaped in a smile.

"…I think that would make me look just a bit like a prick…"

Both Kaede and Miyuki were laughing happily, and even Ichika was not so stubborn as to not chide himself and join in. Ichika's bitter smile changed into wryness, all the severity fading away.

Their laughter was cut short when one of her students suddenly appeared and bowed at the three gathered individual. "Kaede-sensei, somebody is here to see you. She said that you know her." The student informed his sensei, before stealing a glimpse over Miyuki. Ichika glared at the messenger, making the poor boy back off due to the killing intent that Ichika directed at him.

Kaede suddenly smiled mischievously before standing up. "Ichika-kun, Miyuki-chan, please enjoy your stay." Kade told them before stepping out of the veranda. She was followed by her students, leaving the Orimura siblings alone.

"Miyuki-hime, why do I have the sudden urged to run away?" Ichika asked as the feeling of impending doom suddenly dawning onto him.

"I don't know, Oniisama, I just don't know." Miyuki answered while munching on the sandwich that her brother fed her. "Do you want to spar later, Oniisama?"

"With you? Of course."

_**(Scene Change)**_

When Kaede opened the door of her temple, she smiled at the familiar face that greeted her. "Chi-Chi, what a pleasant surprise." Kaede greeted her old friend with a cheerful smile. The person, who she called 'Chi-Chi' on the other hand, merely whacked her over the head.

"Stop calling me that." Chifuyu said in exasperation, wondering why the only friends that she made during her school years have the tendency to call her such bizarre names.

"Orimura-sensei, who is she?" Yamada Maya, who was accompanying Chifuyu, asked curiously, wondering why they were in one of Tokyo's oldest temples.

"This is Nagase Kaede, she is one of the best martial artists in this country." Chifuyu introduced the person before her while the said woman merely smiled wildly.

"One of the best maybe, but I am not number one. Number one is standing in front of me." Kaede replied humorously, repeatedly tapping Chifuyu on the shoulder, greatly annoying the eldest Orimura. "Now, little green haired, four eyed girl, can you be so kind and introduce yourself." Those words alone earned the female shinobi a blow on the head.

"Would you act your age for once!"

"Taba-Taba-chan doesn't act her age, and look at her now, she's one of the most famous idols in the world." Kaede pouted at this before pressing her head on Chifuyu's breasts. "The world is so unfair, Chi-Chi, comfort me." Kaede requested while snuggling on the impressive breasts of Chifuyu, which prompted the first Mondo Grosso Champion to hit her old friend again over the head, this time with her infamous attendance book.

"Stop acting like a decrepit old man, Kaede. It's unbefitting to someone of your stature, Priestess." Chifuyu said, which made Kaede frown.

"I am no Priestess; I am a Shinobi, S-H-I-N-O-B-I." Kaede insisted while throwing a childish tantrum while stomping her feet repeatedly on the ground. This lasted for a while, but when Chifuyu slapped Kaede across the face, the Shiniobi/Priestess then diverted her attention to Yamada. "What's your name again?" Kaede asked, ignoring the stingy feeling that she was feeling on her right cheek.

Yamada, who was feeling out of place in the conversation, looked at the beautiful, brown haired woman in surprise before introducing herself in a polite manner. "My name is Yamada Maya, I'm an instructor at the I.S Academy."

"Ahhhhh," Kaede mouthed while intensively looking at Maya with calculating eyes. Maya was unnerved by the stare that the female warrior was giving her, but she didn't have to endure it for long as the brunette nodded while clapping her hands.

"Impressive, Maya-chan, really impressive." Kaede complimented coolly, much to the green haired woman's bewilderment. Kaede, sensing her confusion, smiled at her with a very suggestive and perverted smile. "Your bust size is exactly 111cm, your larger than Chi-Chi and I, and your slightly smaller than Taba-Taba-chan." Kaede explained, earning her another blow from Chifuyu, this time, with the use of a shinai. The blow was strong enough to snapped the wooden sword in half.

Surprisingly, Kaede did not show any signs of being hit, although she was bleeding on the forehead. She was still staring at the Maya's breasts while her hands slowly move to touch the green haired woman's breasts.

Maya felt embarrassed when her bust size was announce for the world to hear, and quickly covered her breast with her arms out of instinct. Chifuyu swatted the lecherous hand of her friend before kicking her on the face, sending her flying back to her temple.

"You guys can come in now." Kaede called from the rubble that she was buried on.

Chifuyu shook her head, wondering why she befriended such a perverted girl in the first place. "Let's get this over with, and remember, don't come near her if you don't want to get molested." Chifuyu told Maya for her own safety. The still embarrassed Maya nodded before the two I.S Academy instructors entered the temple.

"So," Kaede kip-up to her feet and gave Chifuyu a welcoming and friendly smile, completely forgetting the two blows on the head and the kick on the face courtesy of her friend. "What do I owe the pleasure of having you of all people visiting me, not that I mind?" Kaede asked curiously, but her voice change from perverted to whimsical serious (is that even possible?).

"I would prefer if we talk somewhere private, like your dojo." Chifuyu requested with a business like tone.

"You know, you should really spend more time with your brother." Kaede ignored Chifuyu's request when her eyes suddenly narrowed. "You are neglecting him because of your workaholic tendency, and you may very well lose him because of it." Kaede pointed out, and for her troubles, she found herself slammed to the wall harshly.

"Shut up!" Chifuyu sneered as she tried to control her temper. "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my brother!"

"Of course I won't." Most people would cringe at the sight of a glaring Chifuyu, but Kaede being Kaede, merely smiled at her childhood friend, unaffected by her threats or by her cold demeanor. "I am not that crazy, but still…" Kaede trailed off while breaking the hold Chifuyu had on her. "I wonder how a jealous Chi-Chi looks like, well I'll be finding out in the next five minutes." Kaede said with a mischievous smile.

"About the discussion in my dojo, I can't allow that. My two protégés are currently training." Kaede said, pride echoing in her voice.

"Protégés!" Chifuyu looked at her perverted friend in surprise.

Kaede smiled proudly before moving behind the two, and proceeded to push them toward her dojo. "Come on now you two, let me show you how the fine specimens of protégés look like of the Nagase school of ninjutsu. I assure you, you won't believe your eyes." Kaede exclaimed with a very boastful expression. While she was grinning like a mad woman, she was preparing for a beating, knowing that Chifuyu would be hunting her down a matter of minutes.

But seeing Chifuyu with a jealous face would be so worth the beating. _'Miyuki-chan, don't disappoint me.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

When the three women entered the dojo, the sight of a gathered crowd greeted them and the sound of fist hitting fist echoed in the room. The gathered crowed were at awe, so much so, that they didn't notice their sensei entering the room, with two incredibly beautiful women beside her.

"Damn those two, they started without me watching." Kaede whined loudly, but she did enjoy the tension in the dojo. Everybody who was watching their fight were holding their breaths because of how intensely the two were sparring.

"So I'll assume that whoever is causing this are your protégés." Chifuyu said, feeling the tension in the air. Just the sounds of the blows were enough for her to know that the two people sparring behind the crowd of people were very skilled and very strong.

"Yup," Kaede answered proudly. "Those two are very good combatants, one of them is a natural born fighter, the other is a natural born killer. Unfortunately, the killer has to hold back so that he won't kill his _surrogate_ sister….Oh well, he is the master of holding back, the softy." Kaede added jokingly before facing her students.

"MAKE WAY!" Kaede shouted loudly and the crowd of people whom were watching the spar between the school's best students made way for their master and her guests. When they move to give way to her, the three could now see the two combatants who were the cause of the commotion.

The sight of Ichika sparring intensely with Miyuki met their gaze; their movements were so fast that for other people, they were like a blur.

To say that Chifuyu was surprise was an understatement. Kaede could not help but grin wildly as a very unfamiliar expression graced her friend's face. "Man, I should have brought my camera."

"Orimura-kun!" Maya exclaimed, surprise to see one of her students. She was about to approach him when a hand suddenly prevented her.

"Go between those two, and you're lucky to leave with a punctured organ." Kaede told her before pulling her aside. "When those two spar, they are in a world of their own. Look at them, they are so enthralled, so mesmerize with each other that they filtered out everything to everyone in the room." Kaede stated with a demonic like chuckle, unnerving Maya a bit.

Chifuyu raised her hand and pointed at her brother's sparring partner. "That girl, what's her name?" Chifuyu asked, finding the girl very familiar, and the fact that her brother was smiling at the girl vibrantly and lovingly kind of pissed her off.

"That's Shiba Miyuki, the second best kendo practitioner in the country, second only to Chi-Chi." Kaede answered before pointing at Ichika. "Orimura Ichika, he is the very best overall fighter I know." Kaede added with a voice filled with pride. "Those two are my protégés."

The spar between Ichika and Miyuki was very intense, and their blows were echoing loudly in the dojo. Truth be told, the spar between them is like a well choreograph dance. Each punch, each kick, each blow that they threw at each other were dodged or parried accordingly. Each of their movements was easily match by each other perfectly.

Miyuki's movements were graceful, fluid like the river and unpredictable like the raging ocean. She was moving with such finesse and grace that she looks to be gliding in the surface of the floor.

Ichika's movements on the other hand weren't graceful, but they were precise, terrifyingly precise. Ichika wasn't making any unnecessary movements, each of his movements were well calculated and well timed.

Even their blows were different from each other. Ichika's strikes were few and far between, but each of those strikes was packed with great strength, adequate speed, and was accurately precise. Ichika's blows never misses his mark and force Miyuki to parry them. Dodging Ichika's attacks was impossible, considering he had already calculated in advance all of Miyuki's possible movements.

Miyuki's attacks on the other hand, were delivered more frequently than Ichika's. Her hands and feet were attacking simultaneously in speed not believed to be possessed by a human being. Although her blows were not as strong, or as fast, or as accurate as Ichika, they were delivered in various angles that predicting where her next attack would land was difficult, and she executed her techniques flawlessly and perfectly, so much so that Kaede and Chifuyu herself could not find anything wrong with her techniques or form.

Ichika and Miyuki, they possessed different fighting styles, even though their style revolves around the same principle. There fighting styles were the polar opposite of each other, but that didn't affect how well and equally matched they were. They knew each other's movements like the back of their hand. They knew each other better than anybody, and more importantly, they could anticipate each other's movements perfectly.

Miyuki threw a fury of punches in varying angles, but they were all block or deflected by Ichika.

Ichika threw a kick, and Miyuki deflected it with a kick of her own.

Miyuki grabbed his hand and threw him over her head. Ichika landed on his feet before pulling her close, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his hip. Miyuki was thrown several feet from Ichika, but she elegantly landed on her feet before lunging at Ichika.

Ichika strengthen his stance as he caught a kick from Miyuki. Miyuki, expecting this, jumped up with her free leg and attempted to kick the back of Ichika's head. Ichika brought his other hand up and blocked the kick with ease.

Miyuki, seeing this, shifted her caught leg to free it from Ichika's gripped, and with a move that defied gravity itself, spun in midair until she was able to trapped Ichika's head in a head scissors. She bent her back to throw and pinned Ichika to the ground.

Ichika, being the stronger of the two, countered the throw by hardening his upper body, causing it to stiffen, which prevented Miyuki from taking him off his feet. Ichika lifted her up and threw her over his head, before performing a backflip to block a kick from a descending Miyuki with a kick of his own.

Those actions were performed in a matter of minutes, three minutes to be exact, in a speed that is only seen in movies. Although the two were sparring seriously, in fact some people even mistook their spar as a serious fight; they were still smiling at each other, with identical smiles filled with admiration and love. The sight of those smiles made Chifuyu slightly uneasy.

"Wow," Maya let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. The fight that she was witnessing right now was breathtakingly intense. "No wonder that girl beat me." Maya muttered in awe.

"She's…Not bad." Chifuyu complimented hesitantly, something that Kaede noticed.

"You know if you're this jealous because of those smiles etch on their faces, then I can't wait until you see how your innocent little brother treats Miyuki-chan." Kaede whispered to her friend. Surpisingly Chifuyu didn't react and mere continued watching her brother sparing…'

'_No, this is not a spar, this is a dance.'_ Chifuyu thought with a frown, feeling slightly jealous at how his brother and that Miyuki person harmonize their movements with each other.

Ichika and Miyuki were successfully ignoring everything and everyone around them and enjoyed their little spar to the fullest. A spar for them is like a special bonding time because they could show each other how much they improve. This is especially special for Miyuki because she could personally show to her big brother how strong she became compare to the fragile girl that he rescued six years ago. She was showing Ichika that she could stand beside him now as his equal.

Ichika enjoyed sparring with Miyuki because he knew that, unlike his friends, he could go all out, partially, against her without the fear of genuinely hurting her.

Ichika leaned backwards to avoid a front kick aim to his jaw. Miyuki followed this attack by a right hook aimed at Ichika's temple. Ichika, seeing the sudden shift in Miyuki's stance, lean sideward before hooking her arm with his and using her own momentum against her, flips her over on to the mat. Ichika rolled on to her side to give the move extra momentum.

Miyuki landed back first on the ground but before she could stand, Ichika pinned her down, hooking one of her legs with his while pinning both her arms over her head while a forearm was gently press to her throat.

"I win," Ichika said with a kind smile.

"Yes you did." Miyuki replied with a smile of her own. Ichika removed the forearm that was pressed on her throat, but before Ichika could free Miyuki's hands, Miyuki leaned upwards and gave Ichika a chaste kiss on the lips. It was a quick kiss but Ichika was still able to reciprocate the kiss.

Kaede, after seeing that, pushed Maya to the side, just in time to intercept Chifuyu, who was now gritting her teeth so tight that she actually bled in her own mouth. Blinded with her own rage and jealousy, she did not notice Maya being push in her way. She was about to walked towards her brother when she bumped into Maya. Please remember that Chifuyu was pissed off to the point that she did not even consider controlling her own strength, which is very unbecoming of her.

The simple bump from Chifuyu was enough to send Maya to the ground, and when Kaede tried to grabbed hold of her, Chifuyu merely threw the ninjutsu master using one hand and with ease. Kaede was thrown with enough speed and strength that she actually sailed pass over the heads of her students. Fortunately for her, her protégés caught her before she could crash to the dojo floor.

"You know, sensei there are other ways to make an entrance." Miyuki pointed out but Ichika could not help but frown at the sight of Kaede's smile.

"Okay, what's up with that smile?" Ichika asked coldly, not liking the vibe that he was feeling from his ninjutsu master.

Kaede merely pointed at the gap her students made for her, and both Ichika and Miyuki followed her finger until they saw Chifuyu glaring at them, more specifically Miyuki.

Ichika's eyes widen for a bit before, in a fit of annoyance, dragged Kaede up her feet before nailing her with a superkick on the jaw. The kick had enough force behind it to knock the master ninjutsu out cold. Although Kaede was knocked unconscious by one of her protégés, she still could not help but grin in triumph.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay, let's do this slowly." Ichika said as the five individuals sat around a wooden table. Kaede had regained consciousness after a minute, and was now anticipating the fireworks to implode. Maya was now regretting her decision to accompany Chifuyu this particular day.

The two women in Ichika's heart on the other hand were looking at each other like they are eyeing a threat that must be destroyed. It took both women a mere fraction of a second to size the other up. An entire person's make up (they don't actually need it considering that they are already amazingly beautiful even without it), wardrobe, demeanor, poise and the like. Their eyes just connected and the assessment was done. Men don't understand or are even aware of it. It's female thing.

Ichika, feeling the tension in the air (not realizing that he was in the middle of it all), decided to be the mediator of the group. "Chifuyu-nee, this is Miyuki-hime, Miyuki-hime, my sister." Ichika introduced the two, not knowing what expression it gave Chifuyu.

"He could take down men twice his size, but he still has the tact of a brick wall." Kaede commented, trying to control her laughter, and failing miserably.

'_The girls will not like this.'_ Yamada thought as she gazed at the girl who was probably the most beautiful she had ever laid eyes on, and that includes Chifuyu, and she is apparently Ichika's girlfriend. _'No wonder Ichika-kun never looked at the girls with any romantic intent. Shiba-san is more beautiful than any of them.'_ Maya thought, her eyes set on the girl who was clinging on Ichika like a lost puppy.

A vicious, deadly, and possessive puppy but a cute puppy nonetheless.

'_-hime? That's new.' _Chifuyu thought dryly, not even hiding the discontent that she was currently feeling towards her brother's sparring partner.

'_Round one, let's see how far I could push her.' _Miyuki thought passively. She forced a polite smile on her face before giving Chifuyu and respectful bow. "My name is Shiba Miyuki, I've heard so many great things from Oniisama about you. He holds you in such high regards…" Miyuki stopped speaking after that but she finishes her statement in her thoughts. _'…but we both know that you don't deserve the pedestal that Oniisama put you in.' _

Chifuyu didn't know why but she already hates the girl before her. _'Why did she call my brother Oniisama, and why do I have the urged to kill her?'_ Chifuyu wondered, controlling the anger that she was feeling right now.

"It's a pleasure (displeasure) to meet you." Chifuyu replied passively.

"Believe me, Chifuyu-sama, the pleasure (displeasure) is all mine." Miyuki retorted back with a well hidden voice of sarcasm.

After that small conversation, the two fell into silence again and merely settled in looking at each other with calculative gazes.

Ichika would have groaned loudly if the tension wasn't so heavy. This is not the way he envisioned his sisters to meet each other for the first time.

"So…" After a moment of intense silence, Chifuyu finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me that you're being taught by this pervert about ninjutsu?" Chifuyu asked while pointing at her perverted friend.

"I'm not looking forward into actually telling you that I'm being taught by this pervert." Ichika answered while looking at his ninjutsu teacher with an exasperated look. The said pervert merely gave a thumbs up at the two siblings while grinning like a maniac. She was the only one who was enjoying the tension. "It's bad enough that I have to drag Miyuki-hime into this mess."

"Hey, I am a pervert, but I am good teacher." Kaede stated confidently. "Do you honestly believe that Miyuki-chan would be as good as she is today in kendo without me teaching her, or you, being so good with your hands without me carving my superior ninjutsu into your body?" Kaede asked, while Ichika looked at her before looking at Miyuki with eyes filled with pride and love.

"In my case, no, I won't be as good as I am right now without you helping me." Ichika admitted calmly. "In Miyuki-hime's case, she will still be as good as she is right now even without you helping her. She's the most talented person I know with a sword, you just helped bring out her potential, a potential that she would have discovered in what, one, two years even without us meeting you." Ichika retorted, his eyes not leaving Miyuki.

Miyuki smiled at her brother's gazed and proceeded to rub her cheeks affectionately on his chest. "Oniisama, I am as good as I am with kendo because Oniisama taught me everything I know about kendo." Miyuki said lovingly.

Ichika chucked a bit before gently patting her head, three, four times. "Don't give me that. It's not my fault that the idiot who taught you how to use a sword didn't teach you the right style in the first place." Somewhere in Romania, a certain international criminal accidentally snapped someone's body in half due to a simple sneeze.

Miyuki half closed her eyes in pleasure as her gaze did not leave her brother.

***Crack***

The table in front of Chifuyu was suddenly ripped in half due to the hard grip that she applied on the object. Chifuyu, for the first time in a long while, was seething in rage mixed with jealousy.

Maya, not wanting her colleague to commit murder, decided to lighten up the mood. She let out a loud coughing sound repeatedly in an attempt to catch Ichika and Miyuki's attention.

Kaede shook her head before patting Maya on the shoulder. "That ain't going to work. When those two go lovey-dovey mode, then the only way to stop them is this." Kaede took a deep breath before exaggeratedly pointing her fingers to the door. "GUYS LOOKS, A VAMPIRE!" Kaede shouted with a faked-terrified tone.

That caused the two siblings to react as they grabbed swords from out of nowhere and threw it at the door. Did I mention that Maya was sitting with her back facing the door? The two swords that were drawn out of nowhere sailed passed within an inch of her shoulders and embedded on the wall. "WHERE!" The two shouted in unison as they drew their sword of choice and prepared for combat.

A cold chill run down Maya's back as she looked over her shoulders to glance at the two swords that almost stabbed her, while Kaede shook her head in exasperation.

"Why are you guys against vampires again?" Kaede asked as the two siblings glared at her.

"Vampires are evil." The two stated indignantly.

"I agree to that." Chifuyu added mindlessly.

In another random location in Romania, a certain vampire look alike let out a sneeze, accidentally cleaving someone's head in the process.

What is up with the Orimura family and sneezing? Do they have to accidentally hurt people when they sneeze?

After the situation calm down, Maya had finally asked her question. "So, when did you two start dating?" Maya asked innocently, taking note of the reaction of the person beside her, which happens to be Chifuyu. Maya was careful with her words to save herself from the elder Orimura's wrath.

Miyuki stared at Maya with a calm gazed before smiling a smile that magnified her beauty a thousand folds. "I am not Oniisama's lover; I am Oniisama's _honorary_ younger sister." Miyuki knew that the time to tell Chifuyu the truth was not now, but she would still have the pleasure of referring to Ichika as her Oniisama even with Chifuyu hovering over her like a hawk. "Being Oniisama's younger sister in all but blood is a much more prestige position than being his lover, am I right, Oniisama?" Miyuki asked in an innocent tone.

Ichika smiled at Miyuki before looking at Chifuyu with the same smile. "Girlfriends, Lovers, Wives, they come and they go. In this age, it's rare to have a committed girlfriend, it's rare to have a descent lover, and the number of divorces increased year by year. Having that kind of shallow relationship with women is distasteful." Ichika spoke with a passionate tone. "So, if a time comes that I would actually be involved with a woman, I will always value my _sisters_ over her. Because girlfriends, lovers, wives, they come and they go in life, but _sisters_ will always be a constant in their brother lives." Ichika grabbed Miyuki's hand tightly while his eyes bore such love while looking at Chifuyu.

"I will always love my sisters more than I would my lover, if I ever get one, because they are my treasure." Ichika finished his speech with that note, leaving everyone in the room stunned.

'_Ichika,'_ Chifuyu thought lovingly as she gazed at her brother with tender eyes.

"In other words, the reason why Ichika-kun never had girlfriends even though there are a lot of willing candidates is because he is suffering from a severe case of sis-con." Kaede concluded, ruining the mood that Ichika left after his speech.

"You really like ruing the mood, huh?"

"I'm just telling the truth, and while I'm at it, I'll add this out of boredom." Kaede could not help but smile at what this would lead to. "Chi-Chi, you screwed up. You allowed your brother to find a suitable replacement for you, and unlike you, she has guts." Kaede commented snidely, knowing full well what would happen to her in the next three seconds.

Chifuyu would have lashed out at her friend at that insult, but her brother beat her to it. Ichika moved in such speed that not even Chifuyu saw him move. Ichika grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to one of the walls. He made a fist with his hand and threw a punch at Kaede. The ninjutsu master remained composed as the punch didn't hit her, and merely landed just beside her ear, she didn't even react when a good part of the wall was reduced to dust because of the punch.

"You having those lilac eyes is really a turn on." Kaede commented perversely as she felt the hold on her neck tightening.

"Insult Chifuyu-nee and Miyuki-hime again, I'll guarantee you, I will slaughter you until there is nothing left of you but a stain on the ground." Ichika snarled as his anger forced him to use the Orimura Bloodline, the SEED. "Miyuki-hime is not my replacement for Chifuyu-nee. Miyuki-hime is Miyuki-hime. Chifuyu-nee is Chifuyu-nee. I love them both equally; I don't just used them as a replacement when one of them is not around. " Ichika exclaimed angrily as his anger started to slowly overwhelm him.

"MIYUKI-CHAN, GET YOUR BROTHER OFF ME BEFORE HE ACTUALLY KILLS ME." Kaede shouted as the air in her lungs was slowly being choked out of her. He was actually serious in hurting her.

Miyuki, not wanting to have her brother stained with someone's blood, walked towards her enrage brother, and with a move considered suicidal when Chifuyu is around, cupped Ichika's chin and gave him a kiss on the lips.

The kiss wasn't that intense or that passionate, bit it was enough to calm Ichika down. Ichika conveniently let go of Kaede and his eyes change back from lilac to brown. Miyuki ended the kiss there, not wanting to provoke Chifuyu even more. Still, that didn't stop her from pressing her forehead onto Ichika as the two looked at each other lovingly. Miyuki gently caress her brother's hair as his breathing went back to normal.

"You calm?" Miyuki asked in a whisper, the feeling of her brother's breath near her lips made her want to kiss him more.

"Yeah, thanks."

Miyuki shook her head before giving Ichika one last chaste kiss. "Get some fresh air, Oniisama, you need it." Miyuki told him, and like a child, Ichika obeyed her without a question. When Ichika was out of the room, Miyuki kicked Kaede on the face, drawing blood. "Don't ever anger Oniisama again and don't ever compare me to her again!" Miyuki hissed in anger before glaring at Chifuyu.

"I am not a faithless coward like you, and I'm certainly not a liar." Miyuki made her way to Chifuyu's face and stared at her right on the eye, their face inches apart. Miyuki has an expression of contempt while Chifuyu was barely containing her rage. "I don't lie to my heart." Miyuki stated before turning around and stomping off to her brother.

Chifuyu watched her go, before walking towards the prone body of Kaede. "Stand up so I can punch you." Chifuyu demanded passively.

"Give me a sec," Kaede requested as she stood up with spaghetti legs. "Before you knock me out, let me reintroduce Miyuki to you."

"Her name is Shiba Miyuki, she's the surrogate little sister of Orimura Ichika, and she's the only person in God's green earth that Ichika loves as much as he loves you. The only difference is that she has the courage to act on her feelings for him, unlike you." Kaede stated with a slightly tired smile. "She's probably the only one who has the ability to steal your precious Ichika away from you." Kaede added as she braced herself for the blow that was about to come.

"I'll remember that." Chifuyu closed her hands into a fist. "By the way, this is for not telling me that you took my brother under your wing." With that said, Chifuyu unleash a simple right hook with enough force behind it to break reinforce concrete.

Kaede was knocked out in an instant.

Maya, being the only normal person in the room, decided to turn herself invincible while deciding to have drink later. She needs to be extremely drunk to forget this particular event.

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was already early in the afternoon when the Orimuras, all three of them, came back to their neighborhood. Maya left the group earlier to work on getting incredibly drunk to forget what happened early in the morning. "So, you'll be staying here for the last week of your vacation?" Miyuki asked sadly while glancing at the Orimura residence.

Ichika smiled sadly before wrapping his arms around her. "I'll visit you every day, as usual, and spend whole morning and the afternoon with you, as usually." Ichika assured her gently.

"Oniisama, just move out and live with me permanently." Miyuki begged her big brother desperately. "She's a grown woman; she can take care of herself."

"Have you tasted Chifuyu-nee's cooking?" Ichika asked jokingly before capturing Miyuki's lips with his for a chaste kiss. "You should go now, I need to settle something with Chifuyu-nee."

Miyuki nodded in understanding but before she made her leave, she leaned towards her brother to give her one last kiss. This kiss wasn't quick to end like the rest of their kisses in the past day, no, Miyuki made sure that she would thoroughly taste her brother's lips with this particular kiss. Ichika returned the kiss vigorously as he wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss.

The kiss lasted for a full minute before they parted. Ichika kissed her on the forehead one last time before Miyuki headed off to her house. Ichika watched Miyuki walked away until she disappeared from his sight. Ichika smiled a bit before going into the large house that he shared with Chifuyu.

When Ichika entered the living room, he was greeted with his elder sister sitting on the couch like a Queen would sit on her throne.

There was a moment of silence as the two siblings looked at each other dead in the eye. Chifuyu was eyeing his brother sharply while Ichika gave her a smile before walking towards her and sitting in seiza style in front of her.

"So, that girl, she's gone now?" Chifuyu asked slowly, starting the conversation that was long overdue, in Ichika's opinion.

"She lives five blocks from our house." Ichika informed her, much to Chifuyu's displeasure.

"Great," Chifuyu mumbled under her breath, not liking that information one bit. "When did you two meet?"

"Six years ago, two weeks after you left for Germany. I save her from having a bullet shot to her cranium, and I invited her to live with me for a month, and the rest is history." Ichika then took off his shirt, and ripped off a piece of artificial skin made by Tabane. Chifuyu's eyes widen for a bit at the sight of a large scar on Ichika's chest. It was a large gash running horizontally on his chest. "It's going to be pointless to hide this from you anymore…This is the scar I received from Kana in our first meeting." Ichika told her while remembering the first fight that he had that was to the death.

"For some reason that I do not know, six years ago, Kana wants to kill her, and the two of us ended up fighting against her. We didn't stand a chance against her. She didn't kill us; she played with us for the whole fight." Ichika laughed bitterly at the reminder of how skilled Kana was. "Even before we started training with Kaede, my teamwork with Miyuki-hime was always flawless. We know each other's moves like the back of our hand, we know what the other is thinking by just touching each other's body, and we were in synch during that fight. Even with all of that, the two of us were still trash by her." Ichika stopped talking for a bit to take a deep breath.

"It took her one move to beat the two of us, one move, she took the two of us down. Miyuki-hime almost died, and she would have if I didn't fight Kana long enough to give her a wound on her chest and on her eye. I gave her two wounds, in exchange of having my body carve with wounds. The wounds healed, but this scar is the only one among the hundred wounds that she inflicted on my body that remained. That woman was a monster and she still is." Ichika finished, waiting for his sister to give his reply, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

It took Chifuyu a moment to take everything Ichika told her all in, before recalling her latest meeting with Kana. Truth be told, there was a scar on her left eye.

"So that girl is the reason why you met Kana?" Ichika nodded and Chifuyu anger on that girl increased two folds. "That explained a lot, do you know why Kana was after her?"

"No," Ichika lied firmly.

Unlike all his lies that revolve around Miyuki, this was the only lie that Chifuyu detected. She did not press on the subject any longer, knowing that she will not be given any straight answer.

"This girl, how strong is she?" Chifuyu asked the question that's been bugging her after watching her brother spar with the new irritant in her life.

"She is the only person I know who has the ability to fight you in Kendo, and have the slightest chance of winning." Ichika stated boastfully, much to her sister's annoyance.

"How strong are you then?" Chifuyu asked sharply. "And don't lie, I've seen how you fought that girl, you are not as weak as you portrait to be."

Ichika rubbed the back of his head, expecting that question to come sooner or later. "I don't know how strong I am, I'm not sure about my own strength, but Miyuki-hime and I are always even during our spars."

"Why did you hold back when you were up against those friends of yours during your time in the Academy? With what I saw today, I could tell that you could have beaten Shinonono and the rest of your friends easily. You could have beaten Sarashiki as well. Why hold back?" Chifuyu asked out of curiosity.

"Two reasons, first, I don't want to cause a scene, and if I beat all the representative candidates I would most likely get unwanted attention."

Chifuyu pondered on that answer for a second, before nodding. True, if her brother did show his abilities, then a lot of unwanted attention will be directed to him, which is more trouble than it's worth. "What about your second reason?"

Ichika smiled shyly and fondly while remembering the promise that he made with Miyuki. "I promise Miyuki-hime that I won't show what I'm capable of without her by my side." Ichika answered softly. "It's pointless to show my strength if one of the two people I work so hard to be strong for is not there to see the fruits of my labor."

Chifuyu was starting to regret having this conversation with her brother. It sounded like he has indeed replaced her with that girl, and it happened behind her back without her knowing it.

"Why did you hide her from me? Why didn't you introduce her to me before?"

Ichika stood up and proceeded to close the distance between him and his sister. "Because I'm selfish, I didn't introduce Miyuki-hime to you because I wanted to live in two different worlds that you two offer." Ichika stated as he kneels before Chifuyu and started to caress her cheeks. Chifuyu did not show any reaction, and was merely focus on her brother's answer. "When I'm thinking of Miyuki-hime, I want to be strong to protect her. When I'm thinking of you, I want to be strong to be worthy of being your little brother. When I'm with Miyuki-hime, I'm strong because I cannot afford to be weak. When I'm with you, I could be weak because I can afford to be weak."

There was a brief silence as the afternoon sun shine in the living room of the Orimura household. "You and Miyuki-hime, you guys are different, the polar opposite of each other, and I love you both because of it. Chifuyu-nee, you are my sun; you're the light that always made me want to live my life day after day. You taught me how to be better than I was yesterday. You taught me how to value life, and I love you for that. You have no idea how much I love you for that." To show his point, Ichika wrapped his arms around his sister necks and, in an unprecedented move, kiss her on the lips. Chifuyu's eyes widen for a fraction as she felt her brother pressing his body onto her.

The kiss was brief but the emotion behind that kiss was intense enough to cause Chifuyu's heart to beat rapidly.

There was an identical blush on both the siblings' cheeks as they felt each other's breath touching their skin. "Miyuki-hime, she's my moonlight, she's the darkness that made me realize what I must do to protect those who I care for. She taught me that this world is not as bright as I hope it would be. My time with her taught me that there are forces that may take you and her away from me. My time with her taught me to do what's necessary to protect those who I love, and she became my little sister because of it. I love Miyuki-hime so much; I love her as much as I love you."

Ichika's embrace around Chifuyu's head tighten as their forehead touch. "I have two wonderful sisters; the eldest is firm, strict, stern, and my little sister on the other hand is fragile, timid, confrontational, and you two are different from each other, unique from each other, but you guys have something in common as well. Both of you are strong, both of you are extremely beautiful, and both of you are naturally talented in kendo." Ichika chuckled at that note, while Chifuyu took a mental note to see how talented that girl is in Kendo.

"That's not the only thing we have in common, don't we?" Chifuyu asked in a soft voice that is quite unlike her usual self. "We also have one thing in common in you. You love and admire us, and that is something that we both don't deserve." Chifuyu said that while recollecting all her sins that she committed during her childhood, while Chifuyu deluded herself that Miyuki doesn't deserve her brother because of the fact that she was the reason why Kana entered his life.

Ichika smile as he tilted his head in a humorous way. "Do you have any more questions, Chifuyu-nee?"

"Just one, why did you kiss her?"

"Simple, it's the only way for me to show how much I love and admire her in an honest way. If I tell her with words how much I care about her, then there will be the possibility of me lying. But if I showed her how much I love her thought my actions, then there is no way for me to lie whenever I tell her I love her." Ichika then evaluated the words that he told Chifuyu before his eyes brightened. "I told you I love you in our conversation, but I think I lied. Would you allow me to show you how much I love you?" Ichika asked in a rather hopeful tone.

You had got to hand it to Chifuyu. Even though her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, she was still able to keep her emotions in check. Chifuyu nodded while her arms wrapped themselves around her brother's neck. "Show me how much you love me." Chifuyu ordered calmly yet commandingly, her lust over her brother that she had forcefully held back through the years was finally overcoming her. Having seen someone being kiss by her brother that is not her made her finally realize that there is someone out there with the ability to steal him from her and the really scared her.

Ichika smiled as a tear fell from the corner of his eye. "I've wanted to hear that from you for a long time now." Ichika mumbled under his breath as his hands move down from the back of Chifuyu's neck and caressed her shoulders until he reach her waists. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

This time, Chifuyu finally kissed back.

This kiss was filled with passion and hunger as the two siblings showed each other how much they love and care for each other. Their bodies were press onto each other firmly as they indulge themselves with their forbidden feelings, something that Ichika was well experience of.

Ichika, being the more experience kisser, was able to take control of their kiss. He tightened his hold around his sister's waist and he lifted her up her feet without breaking their kiss. They didn't stay standing for long as Ichika lean back so that he was lying on his back, on the surface of the soft rug in their living room.

The need for air finally overcomes Chifuyu, forcing her to pull away and glance at her brother with a loving expression. That kind of kiss is what she expected from her brother and more.

Ichika smiled at her before pulling her into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last as he hungrily ravages her mouth with his. Ichika stuck his tongue out in an attempt to access gain access into her mouth. He ran his tongue along the side of his sister's lips, his tongue licking her again waiting to see if she would allow him.

After a few seconds, his sister parted her lips accepting his offer. She gently started to kiss her brother with as much passion as he showed her, then soon with a little more intensity, her mouth sucking and licking his lips as he did to her. Finally the woman brought her arms around her brother's waist, holding him tight against her body.

In minutes both sister and brother's tongues danced feverishly in each other's mouths. Both sucking... licking...tasting each other's saliva. Ichika ran his fingers through his sister's black hair as she ran her hands through his. Without breaking the kiss, Ichika shifted their position so that he was on top.

"Ichika..." Chifuyu purred, seconds later when they broke off their exchange. His tongue licked along the sides of her cheek and continuing to move down her sleek neck. Chifuyu tilted her head back while her brother proceeded with his kisses. As Ichika came to one particular area, he felt her whole body shutter. A smirk formed on the young man's face. It seemed he found one of the weak spots on his elder sister's body.

Finding the area again, Ichika sucked harder with his lips. "AAAAAAAAAhhhhh..." His sister cried in ecstasy. She clutched onto him hard, as if she were afraid to be robbed of the joyous feeling. Ichika continued to nibble on the area that seemed to bring his sister so much pleasure. His hands finding their way inside her coat to her breasts. His hands gently squeezing the satiny flesh, running his fingers along her erected nipples.

Ichika sucked on the special area over and over again, causing his sister to let out a fitful cry of ecstasy repeatedly. Her breaths seemed to be heavier with every passing second.

As Chifuyu laid their on the rug while her brother made her cry in ecstasy repeated by assaulting one of her hot spots and by gently caressing her breast, she started to wonder how many times her brother had Miyuki in the same situation, in the same position as her. She started to wonder how many times her brother made that girl moan and cry like crazy due to pleasure. Thinking about it made her angry beyond reason.

This is the pleasure that her brother gave that fake for the past six years and she will not stand for it. _'I need to show him that he doesn't need that fake anymore. He doesn't need another sister but me.'_ Chifuyu thought fiercely before, using all of her skills, to shift their position so that she was on top.

Ichika didn't expect this move from his sister, nor did he expect her sister biting him on the neck. The bite was hard and it was enough to draw blood from his neck. It also happens that the area that Chifuyu bit happened to be one of his hot spot, making him groan in pleasure, something that his sister notice and took advantage of.

Chifuyu gripped his shoulders tightly to keep him in place before assaulting one of her brother's pleasure points. Ichika's body jerked uncontrollably and wildly as his sister bit, nibbled, suck, and kissed (not exactly in order) one of his many pleasure points. Ichika would have reversed the position but his sister was holding onto him firmly in place, preventing him from shifting their position.

Ichika found it strange. Whenever he was being affectionate with Miyuki, he was the one in control, but right now, he was being dominated by his sister, and he strangely found it arousing.

After a while, Chifuyu relented her assault on her brother's neck and straddled on his stomach. She was breathing heavily with her brother being worse than her because he was the one in the receiving end of the pleasure.

As she gazed at her brother, Chifuyu could not help but feel more arouse. She found the shy and helpless look on her brother's face to be very beautiful, and that made her more determine to take him.

"Is that how you show your affection to that girl?" Chifuyu asked coolly while loosening her coat and shirt.

"Hai, Oneesama…" Ichika answered meekly as he lay helplessly beneath his sister.

Chifuyu suddenly stopped loosening her coat as she did a double look on his brother. The aura that Ichika was emitting was that of a weak and helpless individual. His expression was shay and meek, and the look in his eyes was that of resignation. After seeing that, it suddenly hit Chifuyu.

Ichika, as far as she could tell, would act strong when Miyuki was around because that is what she wanted him to be. So when….. Chifuyu licked her lips in hunger and in anticipation as she grabbed a fistful of Ichika's shirt and ripped it off his body. Ichika let out a whimper, which increase Chifuyu's lust into proportional level.

'_He becomes what we (his sisters) want him to be. He adapts on what we want him to be. The girl must have wanted him to be strong, so he becomes strong. And I want him to be…' _Chifuyu thought trailed off as she glanced at her temporarily submissive brother.

Ichika was a strong man, both emotionally and physically, and he is not the submissive type, but if his sisters wanted him to act a role for them, or to be somebody for them, he will adapt into that role perfectly. Ichika could and would change his entire being just to fit what his sisters wanted him to be

Miyuki wanted, unknowingly or knowingly, a strong brother that would protect her, a strong brother that she would strive to reach, a strong brother that she could learn from, a strong brother that she could fight together with, a strong brother that would teach her what's right and wrong, a strong brother that she could depend on, a strong brother that would act as a lover and would be the domineering partner in the relationship.

Chifuyu wanted, knowingly, a weak brother that she could protect, a weak brother that she could spoil rotten, a weak brother that will always thrive to reach her, a weak brother that would depend on her, a weak brother that would worship her, a weak brother that would be her lover and would be the submissive one in the relationship.

Ichika is truly the perfect brother because he was willing to change in a whim, all for his sisters.

And because Chifuyu was alone with Ichika, Ichika reverted to the person that Chifuyu wanted him to be.

Chifuyu licked her lips as she allowed her hair to fall freely from her back until it reached her waist. She then slowly removed her coat and shit, revealing her breasts covered with a black, lacy bra to her brother.

Ichika shyly shifted his head, which excited Chifuyu a bit. Chifuyu cupped her brother's chin and force him to look at her. "Why won't you look at me, little brother, am I insightfully?" Chifuyu asked seductively as she pulled Ichika by the chin.

Ichika shook his head as Chifuyu position his face right in front of the strap that was holding her bra. Ichika, knowing what his sister wanted, use his mouth to unstrap the bra, which allowed her breasts to be release of their restraint. Chifuyu chuckled in triumph as she pushed her brother back to the rug, having complete control of him made her forget the existence of her new rival, even for a brief second.

Chifuyu, wanting to taste her brother more, wanting to taste what that girl was tasting through the years, pressed her body onto her brother again and ravaged her mouth with hers.

For the whole afternoon and the night that followed, Ichika allowed his elder sister to control him. Just like what he does to Miyuki whenever they were being affectionate, he complied with his eldest sister's desires and lust. When he was being affectionate with Miyuki, Miyuki wanted him to ravage every inch of her body, and so he complies with her, now that he was being affectionate with his elder sister, Chifuyu, he complied with what she wants. Ichika allowed Chifuyu to ravage every inch of his body.

The moans of the two siblings filled the house as Chifuyu inmmerse herself in the forbidden pleasure that she had denied herself for far too long, while Ichika did nothing but comply with her wishes.

Strangely enough, Chifuyu did not take her brother's precious virginity. She did not have sex with him. It was not because she did not want to; she desperately awanted her brother inside of her in fact…

No, the only reason that she didn't made love with her brother was because of the fact that she was sharing her brother's undying love and affectionately witth, according to Chifuyu's thoughts, a worthless substitute.

Chifuyu wanted to take her brother when he becomes fully devoted to her, which means that she had to get rid of the feelings that he has to that, for him, little sister of his.

'_I would enjoy destroying the love that you feel for that woman, little brother.'_ Chifuyu thought darkly as she made her brother moan beneath her all night long, enjoying her brother's way of showing how much love he has for her.

She made a mental note to take more vacation after the night ended with Ichika lying helplessly in his sister's arms.

* * *

_**It took me a while to bring this chapter out considering the many presentations I had to make in the pass two weeks...I think my instructor is out to get me...**_

**_Oh well, here's the chapter..._**

**_I would like to thank Strike Freedom101 for doing a good job in editing this chapter...Thanks mate..._**

**_Enjoy and review..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Firsts things firsts, sorry for not updating for months...  
**_

* * *

_**Secrets: Ichika's Princess**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: CHIFUYU AND MIYUKI PART 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

"Is everything to your liking, Mi-chan?" In an underground laboratory, we find Shinonono Tabane facing several holographic screens with her fingers dancing across several projected keyboards.

In front of Tabane, twelve meters from her to be exact, Miyuki was mounting Tabane's new creation, a fourth generation I.S, her Customize I.S.

The I.S was currently in its Inactive Form as Tabane was configuring several elements of the I.S to fit Miyuki's specification.

"Everything feels comfortable, as expected from you, Tabane-nee." Miyuki answered while flexing her right hand that was clad with armor. "The Core you use is Core 027, right?" Miyuki inquired, hearing low whispers that sounded very melodic as she converse with Tabane.

"Of course, Core 027 is the most compatible with Core 001 and Core 013." Tabane answered casually, and Miyuki did not have to comment on why she chooses that particular core for her I.S.

Core 001 was the core of Byakushiki Setsura, her brother's I.S, and Core 013 was the core of Kurazakura, Chifuyu's I.S.

"The technology is very similar with Oniisama's Byakushiki without its limiter, but why is my I.S more focus on Close Quarter Combat?" Miyuki inquired after studying the armaments of her soon-to-be I.S.

"You know exactly how a Customize I.S works, Mi-chan. The machine itself will develop and create its pilot's weapons." Tabane reminded her while entering several thousand codes in the span of a minute. "Plus, in terms of long range combat, you are not as good as Ikkun." Tabane added, causing Miyuki to smile bitterly.

"Yeah, only Oniisama inherited our mother's skills." The Seed Syndrome, Ichika's talent with the rapier, and his skills with projectile weaponry, all of which Ichika inherited from their mother.

"And speaking of your mother, she is currently in Japan."

"Don't dig, Tabane-nee." Miyuki warned her immediately. "You survive your first meeting with her, you won't survive the next, that much I can tell you." Miyuki stated knowingly, having enough experience to know that her mother will not fail to kill her prey the second time around.

The first time Tababe escape the Matriarch of the Orimura clan, it was through the skin of her teeth, and she can still feel the scar that she received three years ago.

"Don't worry, Mi-chan, I am not dumb enough to actually confront your mother again. The boo-boo that she gave me still hurts." Tabane cringed a bit as her hands caress her stomach. "But I find this quite strange. She's strong enough to waltz in and kidnap Ikkun in the middle of the street, and I would pity anyone who would get in her way, and that includes Chi-chan."

"Our mother is a derange woman yet calculative at the same time." Miyuki whispered while looking at the screen to analyze the features of her weapons. "She wants Oniisama to submit to her completely, and she can only have that when Oniisama is completely broken."

"And that would only happen when you and Chi-chan are dead."

"Precisely, that's why it's crucial for me to get stronger. I know I won't be as strong as my mother, only Oniisama can surpass her, but if I can at least be as strong as Kana, then that would be enough for me." Miyuki stated with determination in her voice.

Tabane smiled at this. The one thing she knew about the Orimura family is that the entire clan were comprise of monsters. Each and every single one that comes out of the family was monsters. Orimura Chifuyu, Orimura Kana, Orimura Madoka, Orimura Miyuki, and Orimura Ichika, all of them are monsters in their own right. Orimura Isane, she's the scariest and strongest monster among all of them.

"And speaking of Ichika has his condition worsen?" Tabane asked, this time, her tone was lace with worry. "We only have a vague idea of what the Seed Syndrome can do to a person's mental and emotional state. The one person who has firsthand experience in dealing with the Seed Syndrome is your mother, and we won't get a straight answer from her." Both Tabane and Miyuki frowned at this.

The Seed Syndrome is the Orimura Bloodline that allows whoever possessed the bloodline to utilize his/her body and mind a thousand times its normal capacity. The drawback of the Seed is that the user would develop an unexplained psychological abnormality.

Whoever possessed the Seed Syndrome would gain remarkable physical and mental ability, but the stress that the bloodline would give the user was so strenuous that the user would be driven to insanity, and it would prevent the user from ever deactivating the Seed Syndrome, and there was nothing scarier than an insane Orimura trained warrior having superhuman skills and physical capabilities.

Fortunately, the Orimuras that possessed the Seed Syndrome found a way to counteract the insanity factor of the Seed Syndrome. They would obsess on something to a very extreme level. The obsession of an Orimura with the Seed Syndrome is said to be unrivalled. They would do anything to fulfill their obsession, and thus distracting themselves from going insane.

Through the years, the head of the Orimura clan, the possessors of the Seed Syndrome obsessed in many different things, from treasures to lands to weapons, and the lengths that each head went through to fulfill their obsession made people view the entire clan as evil.

The unique characteristic about the last generation and the current generation of the Orimura family was that both mother and son have the same obsession, but different in focus.

They are obsessed with the one they love. Isane was obsessed with her late husband and her son that looks exactly like the person she loved with all her being. Ichika was obsessed with his siblings, Chifuyu and Miyuki.

"Oniisama said that it's getting harder and harder for him to control the activation of the Seed. His body is starting to develop immunity from the drug that you gave him to suppress the Seed." Miyuki told her while blushing slightly. "I've been sharing Oniisama's bed quite often now to prevent him from unconsciously activating the Seed." Miyuki admitted, blushing furiously as the memory of her brother's hands caressing her body and his kiss making her moan like crazy suddenly surface in her mind.

Tabane smiled perversely at that. She was aware at how skilled of a lover Ichika was because of his ability to adapt, and she had witness and heard firsthand how much Miyuki and Chifuyu squirm with just his simple touch, regardless if the latter one was the one in control whenever they are being affectionate.

"Aren't you jealous that Chi-chan has started being affectionate with Ikkun?"

"Of course I am, but until I can have my Oniisama obsessing only for me, I have no say on what the two of them do behind closed doors." The bitterness in her tone was evident. "But at least I have many opportunities to show Oniisama that I am a better woman and lover than Chifuyu."

"And speaking of Chi-chan, how did she react with your relationship with your brother?" Tabane inquired, not noticing the dark expression that suddenly came across Miyuki's angelic face. "She was always so possessive of him."

"She doesn't like me, as predicted, and I don't actually adore her. My opinion of her was long set on stone." Miyuki said with a calm yet blunt tone.

"And what is your opinion of her?"

"She is an absentee sister. She didn't appreciate Oniisama the way he deserves. She took him for granted, deluding herself that she cannot be replace in Oniisama's heart. It was hilarious that she started showing him the appreciation that he deserves only when he saw me and Oniisama kissing." Miyuki chuckled bitterly at this. "I know that Chifuyu is now sharing a bed with Oniisama, for now, I can settle sharing him, and I can sleep well at night knowing that Orimura Chifuyu is haunted at the fact that I had Oniisama in bed way before her." In a rare moment for Miyuki, there was a hint of arrogance in her tone of voice.

"And I also know for a fact that I am a better lover than Orimura Chifuyu."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What a surprise, my famous and well decorated granddaughter, visiting her grandmother in the depths of hell." A woman in her late sixties commented snidely. The woman was covered with rags yet her presences still oozes royalty and regality. "I am honored."

"I see being thrown into prison did not cure you of your high and mighty attitude." Chifuyu muttered with a sharp tone. "Tell me, what I should do to you so that you can tone down that blasted attitude of yours."

"A blade to the throat would be a start. But you had already proven that you don't have the guts to do that." The old woman answered with a hoarse tone. "A pity really, you were such a fine specimen, a master piece among master piece with only one fault." The woman commented snidely.

"And you are nothing but an old, senile woman, who is living in borrowed time." Chifuyu retorted much to her grandmother's amusement.

"It seems that I did not discipline you enough when you were but a child, Chifuy, talking to your grandmother with that kind of tone, such disrespect. Do you kiss Ichika with that mouth" The old woman muttered distastefully but smiled regardless when the bullet proof mirror that separated the two shattered, courtesy of the punch thrown by Chifuyu.

"You are no family of mine." Chifuyu snarled as the guards behind her stiffened at the venom in her voice. "And do not ever utter his name. You are not his family, I am his only family."

The old woman looked at Chifuyu with a taunting smirk, the amusement in her eyes irritating the younger Orimura. "Really now," The old woman said in delight. "By the way child, how is my grandson? I trust that you are treating him well."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at that question as she tried to resist the urged to throttle the old woman in front of her.

Taking Chifuyu's silence as an answer, the old woman chuckled menacingly, enough to make the guards behind her granddaughter shiver in fright. "I will take that answer as a yes." The woman said with a menacing tone. "I was truly disappointed of you when you run off with him when he was two years old. He had such potential, more so than you and miles a head compare to that useless waste of space that shared his birth, yet, you ruined that potential by taking him away from his home…" The old woman shifted her head to avoid a black sword the Chifuyu deployed out of nowhere.

"You should really control your temper, child, I taught you better than this." The old woman muttered as she tapped the black sword with her index finger. "Still, I do understand your reason why you run off with him, I truly do. Still, it is quite pitiful of you; falling in love with your own brother even when he was nothing but a fresh prince out of the womb of my daughter." The old woman chuckled goodheartedly.

"That means nothing coming from you; after all, grandfather was your older brother." Chifuyu retorted as she dematerialize the black sword while composing herself.

"So you admit that you fell in love with him at first sight." The old woman joked snidely.

"Are you that desperate to die?"

The two very prideful women glared at each other and the tension between them was so thick that the guards that were supposed to guard the prisoner were in the brink of collapsing.

After a minute, the old woman let out a sigh. "What do you want?" The old woman conceded in defeat.

"I want to ask a question." Chifuyu stated before throwing a picture at her. "Who is she, and why does that devil want her dead so bad that she would send Kana of all people to kill her?" Chifuyu asked sharply.

Her grandmother looked at Chifuyu, before taking the picture that her granddaughter threw at her and gazed at the picture. The sight of the girl in the picture made her smile lovingly, something that Chifuyu took note of.

"My beautiful child, I knew you would grow up to be such a beautiful woman." The fondness in her grandmother's voice unsettled and unnerved Chifuyu. But that little slip up was enough for her to solidify her opinion towards Miyuki. She was no good for her beloved brother.

"Who! Is! She!" Chifuyu asked with a tone that suggested barely controlled rage.

A rage that increase when her grandmother merely smile at her. "You really do not know her? Seriously, you have no idea who she is?" Her grandmother laughed mockingly at her as she held the picture close. "So how close is she to the young prince? Is she his lover?"

The sound of a hard slap echoed in the prison cell, and that only made the old woman's smile even wider. Ignoring the sting of her granddaughter's slap, she grinned at her. "So I see, I always knew she will put her beauty to good use. I can now die knowing a beautiful woman would be warming my grandson's bed for many years to come." The woman chuckled madly, and all Chifuyu did was glare at her.

Chifuyu was tempted to kill her. Killing her would be easy, so easy that it was almost laughable. But something, very small, very meager was stopping her in ending the life of the woman in front of her.

"So she was a member of Phantom Task, a runaway most likely." Chifuyu muttered, trying to keep her composure in check. "Why does _she _want this girl to die, sending Kana of all people to take her down and other will only send that psychopath to kill special individuals?"

"Kana, I remember her, such a vibrant child. Last time I saw her, she reminds me so much of my oldest. Yamato was so strong, yet he has so much bloodlust, which made him such an easy prey. I do hope Kana does not suffer from his insanity." The old women said with a fond tone, before diverting her gaze back at Chifuyu. "I shall indulge you, I will not answer you, but I will entertain you for a bit."

"True, she was a member of Phantom Task, but considering you have a picture of her, I'm assuming that she deserted the organization, and I am also assuming that she had made contact with the prince, and by your expression, I am also assuming that the prince adores her the same way he adores you." The growled that escaped Chifuyu's lips and the murderous light in her eyes was enough for the former Orimura Matriarch to know that her assumption was accurate. "Her name is Miyuki, her parents, you already know them. The reason why Isane wants her dead is connected on who her parents are, or were considering that I know that she no longer considers them her parents."

"Who are her parents then, at least answer that?"

"I am going to make an educated guess on the life that she had with the prince." Chifuyu almost lost her cool as her grandmother utterly ignored her question once again. "I'm guessing that she ran away when she was nine, and considering the situation when she ran away, your mother originally sent Squall to take her down. Seeing that she grew up to be this beautiful, I'm guessing that she failed, and at that moment forward, she came under the care of Ichika from that moment forward…"

"Considering who you are, I know that you threw yourself to your work to provide a good life for the young prince, but that also meant that you constantly left him alone for weeks at a time, which made him lonely, which resulted in him bonding with Miyuki, seeing her as your replacement for a short while."

"I've seen his eyes when the prince was a child, I am assuming that he treated Miyuki the same way you treated him when you left the clan, only better. You raised your brother like a sister would her younger brother; I am assuming that Ichika raised Miyuki like a father would raise a daughter, and I know, just like you, when Ichika took care and raised Miyuki, he gradually stop looking at her as your replacement and treated her as a different sister, and considering the Orimura trait, he fell in love with her, just like he fell in love with you."

"I can accurately discern how Ichika raised her by this picture alone. Regardless of how beautiful she is, she is not very approachable by men and women alike, and that is not because she is a boisterous, bratty woman, no, Ichika raised her to be humble and graceful woman with manners and etiquette befitting that of a noble…The reason why so few would approach her is because of the way she carries herself in public, the aura that was being emitted by her, and the feel that she gives off to her surroundings. The way she moves, the way she looks, the clothing that she wears and how she wears it, the way she looks at her surroundings, the expression on her face, everything she does just screams elegance and grace." The old Orimura commented, basing all her comments and compliments on the single picture in her hands.

Everything that came out of her mouth was terrifyingly accurate, and Chifuyu knows that better than anyone.

Every Orimura head has talents that discern them from past clan leaders. Ichika, the supposed future head of the clan, has the terrifying ability to adapt in any situations, to any kind of people. Isane, the current head, has the amazing talent to measure the dangers and threats with just a look. The grandmother, the person that Isane preceded, has the frightening ability to read the complete past of an individual with just one look, even a picture was enough for her to make an entire documentary of an individual.

Every leader of the Orimura clan has two formidable weapons that made them superhuman. The Seed Syndrome and the talent that they possess that they elevated to a thousand degree.

"Who is she?" Chifuyu asked again with a tone that would cause shivers up anyone's spine, her frustration and anger finally showing.

Her grandmother merely smirked in amusement. "You already know her. Just search your memory."

_**(Scene Change)**_

After Tabane was through adjusting her I.S, Miyuki went home, only to find her brother waiting for her, a stunning dinner prepared for the both of them. Miyuki, not having much interaction with her big brother this week, was happy to him and was glad that he was going to be spending the night with her.

After they finished their dinner, and cleaned up after their meal, Miyuki sweetly requested her brother to pleasure her, which he happily obliges.

It took the two a minute to get into Miyuki's bedroom, and once they set foot in the room, they were instantly lock in a heated kiss, their hands all over each other, and it took the two less than a minute to strip each other of their clothing.

Ichika gently laid his little sister on the bed, his eyes filled with love and eagerness.

"Somebody's very excited." Ichika muttered hoarsely, his breathing very ragged as he hovered over the half-naked body of his little sister.

Half-naked was actually an understatement. Miyuki was actually fully naked, with the only thing covering her lower body, her womanhood and her legs to be precise, was a thin, see-through blanket. Ichika was enjoying his current position. With him hovering over her, his entire body mere inches from hers, he can adore her body in all of its glory, and Ichika was relishing the sight, memorizing and carving every curve of her body in his mind.

This was not the first time Miyuki showed her body, in all of its glory, in front of her brother. Ichika had seen her naked many times, but every time he looks at her, his reaction remains the same. Miyuki was both delighted and excited as her brother's eyes were focus solely on her, eyes filled with love, passion, and possessiveness that made every inch of her body burn with longing.

Miyuki, being under her brother's loving yet possessive gaze, felt very vulnerable, and she likes it! She knew her brother better than anyone, better than Chifuyu. Orimura Ichika did not have a single ounce of lust in his body, he does not feel any lust, and he was too good, too pure to suffer from lusts. Orimura Ichika doesn't know how to lust, but he was extremely possessive of his treasures, so much so, that his possessiveness compensates for his inability to feel lust.

Ichika was so possessive that he would do everything within his power to keep what he thinks is his, which is only a handful, the most prominent being his sisters. He would do anything for them, and he would do anything for them to remain by his side.

His sisters not having any long term suitors, regardless of how beautiful and appealing they are, was not because of lack of willing and patient men, no, Chifuyu and Miyuki are prizes that will be worth any challenges, Ichika can attest to that. No, the reason why they did not have any long lasting suitors was because Ichika was able to scare there suitors off using methods that would make his mother and his cousin proud.

Ichika takes over protectiveness to a level that most would consider beyond overkill. The things that he did to 'protect' his sisters from 'lecherous men that were not worthy to be in their dimension' was beyond vicious that it borderlines illegal, and the fact that he was able to cover his tracks so well speaks volumes to the extent that he will go through just for his sisters to remain by his side.

Ichika might not have been raised by his mother, but he was still the son of the most notorious criminal in the modern era and, as much as Chifuyu and Miyuki deny it, Ichika was his mother's son.

Still, regardless of Ichika's glaring imperfection, Miyuki loves the extreme possessiveness that her brother has. The way her brother looks at her with possessiveness, not lust, but possessiveness and love send shivers of excitement up her spine, it was even enough to make her entire body shudder in joy.

It was rare to have men not lust over her. Miyuki was used to having men, regardless of age, and a few women, regardless of age and sexual preference, starring at her with eyes filled with lust and lewdness, and she hated it. She hated, despised even, people looking at her like she was just a piece of meat, a warm body to fuck. She hated people who were easily dazzled by her physical appearance.

That's why her brother was the only man for her. Her brother was the only man who looks at her with eyes that did not have any sort of lust or lewdness. Her brother looks at her not with perverse eyes, but with gentle possessiveness that made her feel the most taken care of and that most special girl in the world.

Also, she knew her brother was a caring man, evident at the fact that he was the one who took care of her for the past six years.

She also knew what her brother was capable of in bed. She knew, from experience, that her brother can send her, or any women for that matter, into a sexual frenzy with just a few touches and kisses.

That thought alone was enough to make Miyuki smile blissfully. She and her precious brother have yet to make love, but she knew that the wait would be worth it in the end. If her brother can make her moan like crazy in five different languages, being a part of Phantom Task in the early days of her life has its advantages, with just a few kisses and touches, then Miyuki knew that love making with her brother would be the most amazing thing in the world.

Of course, being an Orimura, making love is as natural as fighting for them.

Miyuki's train of thoughts were interrupted when she felt her brother lips on hers, the taste of sweet chocolate mix harmoniously with lime overloaded her mind, as pure bliss wash over her. It still surprised her that her beloved Oniisama could make her feel immeasurable bliss with just a simple kiss.

Before Miyuki could return the kiss, her brother pulled back and she whimpered in disappointment at the absence of his lips from hers.

"You should really not smile like that when we are in bed." Ichika told her humorously, his eyes still filled with love and possessiveness that Miyuki adored so much. "Your smiles are always extremely pretty; it makes it hard for me to resists you." Ichika admitted in all honestly, his breath tickling the nape of Miyuki's skin, causing her to tremble in excitement beneath her brother.

Miyuki giggled at how honest her brother is. Her brother would never lie to her; he would never lie to his Miyuki. "If Oniisama wants to take Miyuki, then by all means, Oniisama should do what he likes to Miyuki." Miyuki spoke, her devotion was inspiring. "Miyuki belongs to Oniisama. Every inch of Miyuki's body belongs to Oniisama. Miyuki's heart belongs to Oniisama. Miyuki's soul belongs to Oniisama. Miyuki's mind belongs to Oniisama. Miyuki belongs to Oniisama." Miyuki exclaimed, a blush adorning her cheeks as she proclaimed her love to her beloved brother.

"If Oniisama wants to make love with Miyuki, then Oniisama should not restrain himself." Miyuki urged her brother shyly. "Miyuki is sure that she would scream her Oniisama's name in bliss and in pleasure as Oniisama takes her over and over." Miyuki, since she discover her feelings for her brother, since she was nine, always dreamt of her brother making sweet love with her, before fucking her relentlessly and eagerly until she was impregnated with his child.

Ichika knew the feelings that Miyuki has for him, but every time he hears her say it, the happiness that he felt was insurmountable.

Ichika's gazed took a shade of fondness as he caressed his sister's cheeks gently. "I would like nothing more than to make love with you." Only in the Orimura clan will it be normal for a brother and a sister to talk about making love like it was an everyday occurrence. "But not now, not yet."

Miyuki smiled at this, regardless of how disappointed she is. She and her Oniisama came close in making love handful of times, but there was something stopping them every time, something stopping her brother, something that she was well aware of, and something that made her admire her brother even more.

"Miyuki will then wait until Oniisama wants to finally make love with his Oniisama, but Oniisama will still make his Miyuki feel special, right?" Miyuki asked sweetly, the blush on her face darkening, not aware of its effect on her brother.

That smile on his Miyuki-hime's face made Ichika want to pleasure her with the best of his ability. "Before I start, I would like to apologize. I wasn't able to spend time with you because Chifuyu-nee preoccupied me this week."

Regardless of the subject, the smile that Miyuki widened slightly. "I understand, Oniisama. You love her as much as you love me, and I also understand that she finally found the courage to be affectionate to you. Go for her." The casualness of how Miyuki talk about another woman sharing her brother in bed was surprising to say the least. "I welcome the challenge. I will prove to Oniisama that I am the better lover when compare to her."

'_I will also prove to you that I am the better woman.'_ Miyuki thought with determination as her brother leaned down to capture her lips, with his hands starting caress and trace her body.

'_I will show my Oniisama that I can be his ideal wife and lover.'_ Those were the last thoughts of Miyuki as her precious Oniisama sent her into a world of pleasure, her moans and whimpers filling her room in a matter of seconds. And after several minutes, Miyuki started screaming her Oniisama's names as her brother made her climax for the first time in the night.

Miyuki and Chifuyu were both similar and different at the same time. They fight the same. There fighting styles are eerily similar. They both practice the same sword discipline, kendo. There tactics in a fight are also similar.

They also love the same man.

The difference between them on the other hand was how they carry themselves. Miyuki carries herself with grace and elegance that would put any princesses and aristocrats to shame, which also made her unapproachable by any normal human beings. Chifuyu carries herself with an aura of coldness and strength that commands both fear and respect, which also made her unapproachable by any normal human beings. Miyuki acts like a proper princess. Chifuyu acts like a fierce warrior. Miyuki treats other people accordingly, with varying degrees of politeness and courtesy, which in turn made other people feel very small within her presence. Chifuyu treats people that have the guts to approach her, formally and professionally, which made them more intimidated of her.

The ways they treat the love of their life were also different.

Chifuyu was strict to her brother because she expects many great things from him, and this is also her way of staking her claim on him. Chifuyu wanted to have her brother depend on her because it gives her a warm feeling to have her brother depend only on her. Chifuyu desired to be the dominant partner in bed because hearing her brother moan and whimper with her touches and kisses made her feel excited and powerful, and it also made her heart leap for joy knowing that she can pleasure her brother and make her brother happy with simple gestures.

On the other hand, Miyuki was Ichika's baby girl, the girl that he raised like his own daughter. Though Ichika did not have high expectations, Miyuki thrives to act as perfect as possible to make her beloved Oniisama as proud as possible. Miyuki wanted to her Oniisama's partner, she depends on him and she wanted him to depend on her. In bed, Miyuki would not hesitate to just lay flat on her back, and have her brother have his way with her while she reciprocate with her own touches and kisses.

'_Chifuyu and I, are disgustingly alike.'_ Miyuki thought weakly as she wildly whimpered her brother's name, the feeling of his tongue exploring her sensitive flowers, her womanhood while his hands caress her breasts, made her mind blurry as her brother made her descend to the world of pleasure.

Her Oniisama's kisses, her Oniisama's touches, her Oniisama's passionate and possessive gave, her Oniisama's love, Miyuki had long develop an addiction to them, an addiction that she would never get over with or get tired of.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The Orimura Clan was a very infamous clan for several reasons. The clan produces the best warriors that both Japan and Romania had ever seen in their history. The clan also produces the most beautiful women.

Women from the Orimura Clan were known to be Angels of Death. Orimura women boast beauty, strength and skills that inspire respect, admiration, and fear.

Orimura women, they are very beautiful, all of them possess, with no exception, both the face and the body befitting of a Goddess, with Miyuki being the most beautiful woman in the history of the clan, some would even argue that some female Orimuras look better than some Goddesses known to man. As an added bonus, the women from that clan know, instinctively, how to use their body for the pleasure of their lovers.

There are two things engrave in an Orimura's genetics, two things that an Orimura instinctively know: How to fight, and how to make love.

That would make the women from the Orimura clan the most sought after and ideal wives, but there were two problems in that regard to that….

One, and being the most intimidating, was that everyone from the Orimura clan, male or female, are natural born fighters with no morals or mercy in a fight. It was well known, in the history of the clan, that female Orimuras are more ruthless than male Orimuras. When a female Orimura fights, you can expect a blood bath for they do not show any sort or form of mercy in dealing with their enemies. Male Orimuras, they will go for the kill immediately, preferring a quick win and kill, but female Orimuras, they will castrate their opponents of their will, hope, dignity, and everything else they can strip from their enemies to reduce them into nothing but a shadow of their former self before killing them in the most painful and inhumane way possible.

Yes, regardless of their beauty, dating a female Orimura will be more trouble than it's worth.

The second problem is simple; all Orimuras are not interested in anybody outside their clan. Since the establishment of the clan that dates back to Ancient Japan, the family have been inbreeding among themselves throughout history. This was not because they are afraid of having their DNA corrupted if they breed with somebody not part of the clan, no; the reason why the clan practices inbreeding is because they are naturally fall in love with their relatives. Every member of the clan, whether male or female, never looked at their siblings as just siblings, or cousins as just cousins, no; they looked at their relatives as possible and potential lovers.

The clan, through various generation of inbreeding started believing that the purest love of all is having a sibling or a relative as a lover.

Still, as much as the clan did not mind inbreeding, there is still one taboo in the clan; an Orimura male, cannot have more than one lover from the clan, and a female Orimura cannot share the same man with a fellow female Orimura. The reason behind this is simple; every Orimura is very possessive when it comes to their lover, they will slaughter anyone who would even looked lewdly at their lover, they would cripple anyone who would insult them, and they would butcher anyone that will try to steal their lover from them. That is the only rule regarding the breeding of the clan, and under that rule, there is a sub-rule written that that every member of the clan must follow.

Yes, a family belonging to the Orimura clan can have more than one child, but the number of males must be equal to the number of females in that family. This law was made to reduce the risk of having any inner conflict within the family because the risk of having multiple siblings fighting for a particular sibling is a large risk within the family…

For example…..

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Kaede inquired as she chuckled at Maya's extremely blushing expression.

Maya's entire face, and body for that matter, was blushing for all its worth while her eyes were extremely wide as she stared, gawk actually, at the sight before her.

Kaede on the other hand was looking at the sight before her with a perverse grin as her eyes shamelessly dance all over her sleeping protégés.

Chifuyu on the other hand was shaking in rage, her hands curled into a fist so tight that it was drawing blood.

The reason why is because of the scene across them. Before them lies both Ichika and Miyuki, asleep in each other's arms, naked as the day they were born, and by the looks of things, they were very comfortable in each other's arms. Ichika had his arms wrapped around Miyuki's frame tightly, and Miyuki was resting her head blissfully on her Oniisama's chest with her breasts pressed firmly on Ichika's leaned body. Both of them have identical smiles as they held each other lovingly.

"It's time for good news, bad news moments. Good news, they didn't have sex, bad news, they slept together last night, and by Miyuki-chan's grin, I guess that Ichi-chan did his magic on her, which made her a very satisfied and happy girl." The amusement and perverseness in Kaede's tone was quite irritating the elder Orimura, which did not do any good in soothing her anger.

Normally, when Chifuyu was seething with anger, most people would do anything to everything just to calm her down.

Unfortunately, Kaede is not most people. "Come on now, Chi-Chi, don't get your panties into a twist. This ain't the first time they've slept naked together." Maya suddenly felt the atmosphere in the room lower several degrees below zero. "They've been sleeping together in the same bed since I could remember, though they've only started sleeping naked together when Miyuki-chan turned thirteen. If my memory serves me right, Miyuki-chan requested Ichi-chan to sleep with her without clothes on her thirteenth birthday as her birthday present, and it continued after that." Kaede commented airily, a devious smile adorning her lips.

"Nagase-san, please!" Maya almost shouted, but kept her voice low as a murderous aura oozes out of Chifuyu, which scared the hell out of the glasses-wearing woman.

Kaede ignored Maya's pleas and continued to put gas into the burning fire that is Chifuyu's anger. "You know, Ichi-chan is a top-notch lover, believe me, guys like him are very rare. He is one of the few that can send women into a sexual and moaning frenzy with just a few touches. I've heard Miyuki-chan screaming and moaning his 'Oniisama's' name since she turned twelve, and Ichi-chan did that with her clothes fully on. I wonder what Ichi-chan is capable of when Miyuki decided to just offer herself to him, to open her legs to him, inviting him to ravage her to his heart's desire."

Maya decided to act know, to prevent a bloodbath from happening. "I'll wake them up right now." Maya announced as she walked towards the two hastily with the intention to wake the slumbering duo.

"Wait, NO!" Kaede shouted, but it was too late as Maya entered their personal space.

The moment Maya touched Ichika's shoulders, a blanket was suddenly wrapped around her neck and, in a matter of seconds the twenty-year old teacher found herself gasping for air.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Miyuki snarled loudly as she choked Maya with the blanket that was covering her body.

Maya would have let out a scream but the sight of Miyuki's naked body stunned her. Regardless of being choked to death, the mere sight of Miyuki's raw beauty was enough to stun her into silence. _'Such beautiful, pale skin.'_ Maya thought off handedly, seemingly forgetting that she was currently being choked to death.

Chifuyu, seeing the chance to finally get her hands on Miyuki, charged at he, deploying a black Yukihira, which she used to strike Miyuki…

A strike that failed to reach the teen as Miyuki deployed a Yukihira of her own, this one being colored silver, to block the strike with ease. This made her release Maya, which gave Kaede the opportunity to extract her from ground zero.

"When they sleep together and they are very comfortable, don't disturb them, or it would be your life." Kaede told the barely conscious Maya.

Chifuyu and Miyuki glared at each other for a moment, before they retracted their respective swords in preparation for their next attack.

Their attacks were prevented from being unleash as a white Yukihira appeared out of nowhere to lock the two Yukihiras in place.

The two wielders of the Yukihiras looked at the wielder of the white Yukihira, and both of them flinch when their beloved brother looked at them with his lilac eyes.

Chifuyu was still not comfortable to see her brother in Seed Mode while Miyuki, having more experience with her brother in Seed Mode, knew instantly the current state of her brother. Her brother was still asleep, but his instinct was at its all time high.

Ichika looked at the two women in front of him expressionlessly before wrapping his arms around there shoulders, before lying down; bringing them down to the bed with him. Chifuyu was startled by this, but was not able to react accordingly when she found her brother's lips on hers, kissing her gently, welcoming her in his arms. She was about to kiss her brother back, when he pulled away and turned his head to his left before kissing Miyuki on the lips.

Miyuki, already used to her brother's spontaneous activation of the Seed, was able to react accordingly and kissed her brother back, causing the kiss given to her by her beloved Oniisama to be longer.

Chifuyu, having experience with the Seed Syndrome and knowing its types, glared hatefully at Miyuki as she finally discovered the state her brother was in.

Seed Mode has several states.

_Seed Mode Obișnuit_: logical thinking, judgment and reflexes rise exponentially, a thousand times.

_Seed Mode Moarte: _when wielders of the Seed receive near-fatal wounds, the user will go into a berserk like frenzy, destroying everything around him and will put the body into a considerable strain.

_Seed Mode împărătesc_: fueled with strong emotions, and undoubtedly the strongest form of Seed Mode. The user's battle prowess tends to increase ten times that of _Seed Mode Obișnuit_. The downside of this is that the sanity of the user would decrease dramatically, and it cannot be reverse.

_Seed Mode Ușor:_ A partial activation of the Seed Mode, which would only give the user a partial increase, 1/10 of that of _Seed Mode Obișnuit_.

_Seed Mode Visare: _The Seed More that is triggered when sleeping. Activates only when the user feels threaten when he/she is in deep slumber. This is like _Seed Mode Obișnuit_ but the difference is that the user will follow his instincts to the letter.

Ichika's was currently in _Seed Mode Visare_, and after he sense that his two favorite women were near him, his instinct was shouting at him to show them how much he loves them.

So he did.

Chifuyu, knowing the current state of her brother, decided to just sate the instincts of her beloved brother with her body, and also to show her replacement how to properly kiss and touch her brother.

When Ichika broke the kiss and turned his head to his elder sister, Chifuyu struck. Wrapping both her arms around her brother's sleeping frame, she pulled him close; pressing her breasts to his chest, before devouring his lips to a kiss, plunging her tongue inside of his mouth before the eldest daughter of Orimura Isane started exploring the sweet cavern that is her brother's mouth.

Normally, Ichika would have allowed Chifuyu to be dominant in the kiss, but because of the effect of _Seed Mode Visare_, Ichika mindlessly wrestled for control and in a second, he took full control of the kiss. Using his skills that were engraved in his genetics, Ichika was able to make his sister moan wildly in the kiss.

Chifuyu held her brother tightly as she attempted to deepen the kiss. The kiss that her brother was giving her at the moment was the best kiss she had ever received from him, and it was enough to make her entire body hot.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at this as she forcibly removed her brother from Chifuyu's hold before kissing him as deeply as she could. She did not want to lose against Chifuyu, especially not in front of her Oniisama.

Chifuyu glared at her, the absent of her brother's skillful tongue from her mouth frustrating her. And this frustration, made her yanked her brother from Miyuki's gripped before kissing him again.

And this set the tone. For the next hour, the eldest and youngest daughter of Orimura Isane spent a full hour in his arms, kissing their beloved brother for all their worth, the two trying to outdo each with each kiss that they gave him, trying to give their brother the pleasure that would satisfy their beloved prince.

Try as they might, the two of them could not match the pleasure that Ichika was giving them. With a deep kiss and simple caress, he was able to make his two favorite women squirm in his arms, making them moan in joy and bliss whenever he gives them a kiss, and they whimpered like a puppy whenever he breaks the kiss and tends to the other girl.

"Now this, this is hot." Kaede muttered as she looked on and enjoyed the show before her, her perverse grin widening with each hot kiss that Ichika gives his sisters, the moan that escapes the two girl's lips during the kiss, and the sound of their disappointed whimper whenever he kiss the other girl made her very excited. "Better than any hentai movie I've seen for the last five years." Kaede commented, licking her lips when she noticed Chifuyu slowly undressing herself.

For the first time in Kaede's life, she was finally saw Chifuyu squirm and it was making her horny.

Maya on the other fainted the moment she saw her student kissing his elder sister and honorable 'sister', which amuse Kaede to no end.

"What a virgin!"

_**(Scene Change)**_

"It's decided." Isane proclaimed while wiping the blood off her rapier's blade. "We are going to have sushi later." The fact that she was able to say something casual while being surrounded by several dozen dead bodies, with a carefree tone I might add, shows what kind of human being Orimura Isane is.

"Yuck! I hate eating raw fish." Kana replied in disgust while casually hanging several dead bodies upside down, causing their blood to rapidly leaked out from their many wounds. Kana stretch her arms as she allowed the blood of those that she and her aunt slaughtered fall down to her body. "There is nothing like a fresh shower of blood to freshen up the morning." Kana muttered in glee as ripples of blood poured down from the freshly executed bodies down to her, showering her with fresh blood, staining her clothing, hair, face, and body with crimson liquid.

"For a girl that doesn't like eating raw food, you sure love bathing in blood." Isane commented casually, like bathing in the blood of your fallen enemies is a normal thing.

"Come on now, Aunt, eating blood and bathing in blood are the two different things. If you eat blood, you are going to get sick, if you bathe in blood, your skin would be much suppler, milkier, and silkier." Kana mumbled as she stripped her outfit, revealing her naked body to the world, not caring at the fact that she shamelessly and calmly exposed herself. "This body would one day be fucked by the prince. I need this body to be as healthy as possible. After all, I need to show my fiancé what a real woman is capable off in bed." Kana smiled lustfully as she imagined her cousin violating every inch of her body, his cock filling every hole in her body to the brim with his cum, or covering every inch of her body with his cum.

At the perverse grin on Kana's face, Isane could not help but smile. "Just wait a little longer, dear. We are going to save him from those bitches in due time, but for now, let's be patience and just expand his empire. After all…" Isane's lilac eyes darkened as she threw her rapier across the room.

Orimura Isane was the strongest warrior that the Orimura Clan had ever produced in the past five generation of the clan. Her mastery over the Seed was superhuman, even by the standards of the Orimura clan, and that is saying something.

Her prowess was in such a high level that she was able to singlehandedly massacre her clan, her clan that was renowned to produce strong warriors that breaks the boundaries of human abilities.

With her strength, enhance with her Seed, by just casually throwing her rapier, the thin sword flew with speed surpassing that of lightning, and was able to pierce through five, reinforce steel walls, which were ten inches thick.

"…my little prince deserves to rule this world." Isane commented before giggling madly at the sound of screams of disbelief and fear echoed in the small room that they were in. "Kana dear, please get dress, we have more trash to deal with." Isane ordered while stepping on the corpses that was in her way, crushing the bones of the unfortunate body that dared die in front of her.

"Don't be a spoil sport, aunt." Kana said as she picks up a massive, seven foot scythe from her side, and held it with one hand, ignoring how heavy it. "They are going to die. Giving them a glimpse of heaven, before sending them to hell is very much appropriate."

"Suit yourself, but just remember, no man touches you, not even a finger. Only my son has the privilege of making you his whore." The large, reinforce steel door that separated the two woman from the small army outside the room was destroyed by a loud explosion, but the two did not show any reaction. They didn't even blink as several guards rush into the room, rifles in hand. "It would be very unfortunate if you become corrupted. I would have to kill you." Isane warned her niece as she walked pass her.

"I know, I know, only Ichika has the right to touch my body." Kana replied dismissively as the sound of thunderous marching reverberated loudly, which annoyed the Orimura matriarch.

"How boring!" Isane mumbled under her breath as she dived headfirst against a squad of heavily armed men.

At the sight of her, all of them aimed there gun at Isane, and prepared to fire.

They weren't given the chance to pull the trigger before they were slaughtered.

Orimura Isane, true to her moniker as a bona fide devil, did not even give them the opportunity to pull the trigger of their rifles.

With speed that is impossible for a human being to possess, no matter what kind of conditioning and/or training they go through, Isane close the distance between her and her victims.

With strength that surpasses superhuman strength, Isane tore through her victims like a hot knife through butter.

With the use of her bare hands, Isane dismembered everybody within her reach. Every time Isane grab hold of a body part, she tore it off with ease, ripping it off until the body part was removed from the body.

Isane was so swift, so effective, and so brutal, that her victims were not even able to let out a scream as they were quickly dispatched. Over fifty men, armed with high-caliber rifles and vigorously trained by the Japanese Military were brutally butcher like they were nothing, in the span of thirty seconds.

They didn't even know what hit them.

Isane, because of her brutal method of slaying her victims, was now covered in blood from head to toe, her clothes stained with the red liquid of life. The matriarch of the Orimura clan let out a giggle as she survey the destruction that she cause.

"Not even a challenge."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Miyuki-hime, you look very beautiful." Ichika commented while Miyuki modeled her I.S Academy Uniform in front of him. Miyuki rejoiced at the attention her brother was giving her. Having her beloved Oniisama's undivided attention made her so happy.

"Thank you, Oniisama," Miyuki replied with a shy smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her uniform was very similar to Cecilia but the difference is that Miyuki looks way better in the uniform compare to the England Representative Candidate, and it was one piece dress that complements her figure and also went accordance to her preferred clothing, conservative yet daring.

"It's very fortunate that I.S Academy is an all-girls school. I don't have to worry about any boys gawking at you." Ichika commented with a chuckle. "By the way, I like the uniform that you choose, it really suits you." Ichika complimented sincerely.

"Thank you, Oniisama."

"If you're done showing off your body shamelessly in front my brother, I will be taking him now." Chifuyu said with a deep scowled as she leaned on the doorframe of Miyuki's bedroom, glaring at Miyuki, a glare that Miyuki reciprocated wholeheartedly. "I'm relieve that your finally fully clothe."

"Chifuyu-san, I see you decided to loiter in my house." Miyuki greeted coldly.

"Chifuyu-nee, please don't insult Miyuki-hime." Ichika begged but Chifuyu merely smiled at him before continuing to glare at the girl that she detested slightly more than Kana. As far as Chifuyu was concern, Ichika will never like much less love Kana, so she was sure that Kana is not a threat outside of the battlefield. Miyuki was a different story.

"You know, it's very distasteful to see a girl naked in her own house, with somebody else's brother." Chifuyu said sharply.

"Well, it is also distasteful for a woman valuing her work over her remaining family." Miyuki answered back coldly. "You are a sorry for an excuse for an older sister." Miyuki added snidely.

"True, but at least I didn't attract a monster for _**my **_brother to deal with." Chifuyu answered back with an equally cold tone.

Miyuki, knowing who Chifuyu was referring to, frowned deeply. "Oniisama and I can beat her together." Miyuki said passively, yet there was a hint of doubt in her tone.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow at that arrogant comment. "You two won't last five minutes against that bitch. She is as skilled as she is crazy." Chifuyu commented, remembering the days of her rivalry with her derange cousin. "In fact, I'm surprise you survive your first meeting with her, but I guess that is partly my brother's doing." Chifuyu said passively, erasing the thoughts of her brother meeting Kana. There are two people that Chifuyu did not want her brother to meet; their accursed mother and Kana.

But in hindsight, Chifuyu thought that it was better for Ichika to have met Kana than their mother. Kana, after all, is the lesser evil, and weaker when compare to the Orimura matriarch. Still, Chifuyu mentally admitted, that everybody is weak compared to the Orimura Matriarch.

Isane Orimura was born to be a warrior, she was made to be a warrior, and she was bred and raised to be a warrior.

Miyuki looked down at that, knowing it was true. One does not survive Orimura Kana, nobody survives Orimura Kana. When you live after fighting the vampire of the Orimura family that is because she willed your survival, or she deemed you too boring to kill.

"Chifuyu-nee, please don't bring that up." Ichika requested politely. "We usually do not discuss Kana or anybody else from Phantom Task. It is a very sober subject between us." Ichika added with a sigh while looking at his hands.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at the expression her brother has on his face before realizing the significance of the look. She knew that her brother was force to lie to her because of her replacement, but she was cursing herself that she did not notice that look in her brother's eyes before.

Chifuyu gritted her teeth as realization hit her. "Ichika, would you prepare breakfast for me and for that…_girl_." Chifuyu snarled the last word like it was something foul. "I am famished, and I do not trust this girl to prepare a decent meal without poisoning me." Chifuyu said with a calm tone.

"That would be excellent, Oniisama. I would love to have some of your home cooking." Miyuki said with an affirmative tone.

Never be it said that Ichika could not read the atmosphere. Ichika knew, from the moment that the two looked at each other, that they were not fond of each; in fact, he has a sneaking suspicion that they hate each other, but he pushed that thought aside.

Chifuyu may not be aware of this fact, but the blood that course through her veins is the same blood that course through Miyuki. Ichika had prayed to every God in the book that her two sisters would like each other when they meet, but it seems that it was not to be.

But Ichika was very optimistic, too optimistic for his own good, and he was confident that his princess and his queen would get along with each other if they get to know each other better.

"Fine," Ichika muttered as he rose from the chair that he was sitting on. "But promise me that you two won't hurt each other."

The two women nodded halfheartedly, and that was enough for Ichika to calm his nerves. He walked towards Miyuki and kissed her on the forehead before doing the same to Chifuyu.

The two girls smiled at the affection that their brother showed them, and did not speak until he was out of hearing range before glaring at each other.

"Before we begin, I would like to thank you for taking care of my brother's special _**needs**_for some time now." Chifuyu started calmly, yet coldly, with a tone that was lace with loathing. "My brother is a very kindhearted man, but he is still a man, and he is at the age when he has special urges that only a woman can tend to. You don't have to offer yourself to my brother anymore; I will take care of his _**special **_needs from this moment onwards."

Miyuki looked at her coldly, trying to resists the urge to snarl at her. "You don't know how to properly touch and kiss Oniisama. I will not leave Oniisama at the hands of a woman who doesn't know how to properly show him the affection that he deserves or how to properly pleasure him." Miyuki stated, not even missing a beat. "I will not be able to sleep at night knowing that Oniisama is being taken care of by a half-baked woman."

"And one more thing, stop calling him Oniisama. He is not your brother." Chifuyu demanded with a barely compose tone.

"I would only stop calling him Oniisama when I am dead."

"I can arranger that if you want."

"By all means, go right ahead, but it would be unfortunate that Oniisama would move in with me only because his elder sister is dead."

The two narrowed their eyes at each other, sizing each other up for the confrontation that was long overdue.

"How many people did my brother killed just to protect you?" Chifuyu asked passively while preparing to deploy her I.S's main weapon if she did not like the answer. "And before you lie to me, don't, I am well aware how Phantom Task's works." Chifuyu added with a voice of disgust.

There was one law in Phantom Task that all who enters it must follow until their deaths: Once you enter Phantom Task, there are only two ways to leave, to die in a mission or to die by the hands of those stronger than you within the organization.

When you're Phantom Task, you're Phantom Task for life.

Miyuki was silence for a moment before answering. "I can't answer that question…" Chifuyu's glare intensified as the ring on her right finger glowed darkly. Before she could do anything, Miyuki elaborated.

"….because even I don't know. Oniisama is very good in hiding the evidence of his kill." Miyuki added with a frown while gazing at the eldest daughter of the Orimura Matriarch. "After all, as much as I can't believe this and as much as I want to deny this fact, Oniisama is the son of Orimura Isane." Miyuki muttered in disgust, wondering how her demonic mother can conceive such pure hearted boy. She was still wondering why such a demon was related to someone as angelic as her brother.

Chifuyu's rage suddenly exploded at the mention of her mother and proceeded to deploy the black version of Yukihira Nigata. Miyuki, seeing that, deployed a weapon as well. The weapon that she deployed was the silver version of Yukihira Nigata.

In a second, the two women stood close the distance between them, gripping their respective Yukihira tightly. The two of them stood face-to-face, their respective blades pointing at the neck of the woman in front of them. They were not fazed by the closeness of the weapon to their skin, they weren't even afraid of dying. As an Orimuras, the fear was beaten out of them.

"You know, it's really a pity." Miyuki said with an emotionless tone as she pressed the tip of the sword to Chifuyu's throat. "The one thing that Oniisama wanted me to do is the one thing that I can never do."

"Same here," Chifuyu said, mirroring Miyuki's action by pressing her sword to Miyuki's jugular. "The first and only girl that my brother wanted me to like ended up to be the girl that I want to hack to pieces."

"It seems that we have an understanding. I also want to violently hack you to death. After all, you have lied to Oniisama all his life."

"I at least prevented his hands from being dirtied with blood." Chifuyu responded with a glare.

"You mean preventing him from reaching his full potential?" Miyuki gave her a look of disgust while contemplating whether or not to behead the eldest Orimura daughter.

"To keep him away from that woman's arms, no price is too much for me to pay." Chifuyu answered in justification. "And he doesn't need to be strong, that is my job." Chifuyu added firmly.

Miyuki almost laughed at that analogy. "Do you honestly believe that you can fight THE devil without a Seed?" Miyuki asked rhetorically. "You won't last a minute against her, I know that, and as much as you want to deny that fact, you know it as well." Miyuki adopted an emotionless expression as she recounted the few memories she has of her mother fighting.

Miyuki shuddered before pushing those memories to the depths of her mind. "That woman, nobody in God's green earth could match her in a fight. Strength, speed, skill, technique, every aspect of combat, that devil has them in God-like quality."

"I know, damn it I know that." Chifuyu admitted begrudgingly while spitting a mouthful of saliva in disgusts. "That woman is a God in combat, but even Gods bleed, and I intend to reap the life out of her."

"And you are going to die a dog's death, and will result to Oniisama to despair." Miyuki's glare intensified as the aura between the two women was near suffocating. "I don't care what you do with your life, and hell, I wouldn't even mind if you die right here, right now, but remember this, if you die, Oniisama will become the male version of Orimura Isane, and I will not have that."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes as she sifted her stance so that her sword was press on Miyuki's neck without drawing blood. "For a person that is so knowledgeable about that woman, you seem to be forgetting one thing." Chifuyu muttered in a soft, threatening tone. "That applies to you as well, but the difference between us is this:"

"I'm stronger than you and Ichika combine, and unlike you, I don't need my brother to protect me, he needs me to protect him."

Miyuki let a 'tch' sound after hearing that. "Oniisama will never go all out against us; he is incapable of hurting us." Miyuki stated knowingly before looking at Chifuyu coldly. "As for you being stronger than me, what do you say we test that theory out?"

Chifuyu looked amused by that challenge. "You want to fight me." Miyuki's silence was all the answer that Chifuyu needed. "The one regret I would have for trashing you is the fact that I would be ruining the face that my brother adores so much."

"And the one thing I would regret for beating you is the fact that I would ruin my brother's opinion of you being the strongest."

The two was about to do battle but was prevented when they heard footsteps. They quickly separated and recalled their weapons.

They did not want Ichika to see how much they hate each other. As much as they dislike each other, the fact remains that Ichika loved them both very much and they did not want to risk upsetting him. Their love for Ichika outweighs the feeling of dislike that they felt for each other.

"Chifuyu-nee, Miyuki-hime, breakfast is ready!"

They hate each other, Chifuyu and Miyuki hated each other with a passion, but for the sake of the person that they loved with every fiber of their being, they are willing to act civil whenever he is around.

For the sake of not disappointing him, they are willing to tolerate each other's presence.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey Mama, it has been awhile hasn't it?" Isane greeted her mother with a very enthusiastic.

"What took you so long?" The old woman inquired playfully, beneath her was two bodies, their heads crush before her feet. "I was starting to worry that you won't bail your defenseless mother out of this rather comfortable prison."

The former matriarch of the Orimura Family was kept in solitary confinement, in a prison cell that prevents her from moving any part of her body. She was shackled with a 1500 pound chain to prevent her from ever escaping.

Only an Orimura can find that kind of prison and treatment comfortable.

"Don't be like that, Mama, you can have broken out of this sorry for an excuse of a prison anytime you want." Isane replied with a chuckle before pointing at the door. "We should really be going now, Mama, my schedule is very tight, and I have reservation for lunch."

"Of course, of course, it is just a real pity that my six years vacation is already over." The former matriarch sighed in disappointed. "It's time for us to set this world ablaze?"

"Yes, yes it is."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Secrets: Ichika's Princess_**

**_CHAPTER SIX: THE PAST UNKNOWN TO MANY PART 1_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story _

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

"Were you the one who taught my brother archery?" Chifuyu asked while watching her brother training with his bow and arrow. Every arrow that was release by her brother always hits the target without fail, and the targets that he was hitting were at least two to three kilometers away.

Kaede chuckled while shaking her head. "Nope, I wasn't the one who taught him. According to Miyuki-chan…" There was a distinct growled that emanated from Chifuyu, which Kaede ignored. "…Ichika-kun picked a bow and arrow one day because of a dare, fire an arrow and hit a target that was a kilometer away, pinning a mosquito without killing it in the process, and the rest is history." Kaede looked at her student with an unreadable expression before sighing.

"And you know what, he is better with a bow and arrow than he is with a sword, and that is saying something." Kaede stated melancholy, causing Chifuyu to growl slightly.

"Just like _her_." Chifuyu whispered quietly as she watch her brother fire two arrows simultaneously, with the second arrow cutting the first arrow in half even before it hit the target. The second arrow was able to penetrate the large target board while the two halves of the arrow were able to hit the center of the target.

The target board was at least three and a half of a kilometer away.

The show of skill sent a sense of dread through Chifuyu.

"Just like Isane-sama." Kaede mumbled under her breath as she watched her student draw another arrow.

"If you want to keep your head, you won't mention her name again." Chifuyu growled as she glared at her friend in the corner of her eyes. "I still haven't forgiven you for training my brother behind my back."

"I merely acted based on my instincts. Only a Seed-bearer can beat another Seed-bearer, and Ichika-kun is the best bet we have against Isane-sama. You know that better than anyone how much of a game changer the Seed is." Kaede defended with a serious tone. "And no offense, Chi-Chi, but Ichika-kun's lack of training when I first met him was disheartening. Yes, the Seed is a fearsome tool, but without any initial skills, the Seed would just be another performance enhancing drug. In theory, formidable, certainly useful, but in the long run, it is still a drug. The Seed is not a drug... The Seed is the greatest tool for a human being to utilize its body."

"I've beaten a Seed-bearer before." Chifuyu argued, but Kaede merely gave the elder Orimura a look.

"That was your grandmother, and she's over 80-years old. Yes, she is still formidable, a superhuman even, but she has already passed her prime." Kaede exclaimed, quietly so that Ichika could not hear them, but the emphasis was still there. "Orimura Isane is different. She is still in her prime, and she is considered as the strongest Orimura in the last ten generations for a reason. With or without an I.S, she is dangerous."

"And you think I don't know that!" Chifuyu growled in irritation. "As much as I want to deny this, she is my mother, I know what's she's capable off better than anyone. That's the reason why I don't want her and Ichika to meet. Do you have any idea how much damage that woman can inflict on Ichika's psyche?"

"That's the reason why I took him under my wing."

"No training in the world can prepare him against her." Chifuyu argued with a barely suppress growl. "That woman is literally an army, and with an I.S, she is literally an Armada of her own. I will not have my brother fight her."

"You are talking like we have a choice." Kaede replied with a grim tone. "The Civil War that almost tore your clan asunder, the Orimura had already recovered from that, and your mother is proceeding with her derange plan. How long do you think the world can keep that woman occupied? How long do you think the world can keep her actions from the public? A decade, a year, Phantom Task would have already taken a third of the world, and the best thing about it is that countries will not even realize that they are conquered before it's too late." Kaede added with conviction but Chifuyu merely looked at her friend passively.

"You and I have different priorities. I do not care whether or not this world burns or not, as long as my brother remains pure." Chifuyu said with a low voice. "I will not stop you, his training has come to the point where I cannot meddle, but take heed, if you ever force my brother to fight anyone from Phantom Task, I will personally end you." Chifuyu told her with a dangerous edge in her eyes.

Kaede opened her mouth, but Chifuyu continue. "And remember, I am an Orimura, you were just my bodyguard. You know the system; an Orimura is required to have a bodyguard to prevent us from fighting. You know how dangerous I am. As skilled as you are, you are nothing compare to me." For the first, Chifuyu directed her entire attention from her brother to her friend. "Remember, you swore yourself to me. Your loyalty lies with me till the day you die, remember that."

There was only silence following that statement, with the only sound being Ichika's arrow flying through the air, piercing the target boards without fail.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So there are the weapons of this generation. I must say, I am impressed." The former matriarch of the Orimura clan commented; her eyes scanning the lines of lined up in front of her, with all of them Phantom Task originals. "Do we have decent pilots?" The woman inquired curiously.

Isane could not help but snort at that question. "I wouldn't say decent, but they are at least decent compare to that soldiers fielded by most countries, well, some of them."

"I see, well, our ancestors make do with what they had, including me, so I guess you have to make do with what you have as well." The former matriarch said, and Isane merely nodded in agreement.

"It is difficult to find decent subordinates, but at least they are useable, albeit barely." Isane exclaimed with a shrugged as the two walked around Phantom Task's private factory, ignoring the workers scattered in the facility. The workers that they were passing by were bowing before them, praying that the women will continue ignoring them, which they did with any effort.

"Tell me, how are you progressing with your plans? Last I check, our clan was in the verge of destroying itself." The former matriarch inquired curiously, her eyes still looking at the array of around her.

"The civil war was just a minor setback, and my schemes have just been push back for at least two years." Isane answered with a rather dismissive tone. "You worry too much, mother. In my life, I have not failed, and I don't intend to start now."

"I see you still have your arrogance."

"Being arrogant is okay when you back it up, mother." Once again, Isane answered with a dismissive tone. "What about you, mother? Have you regained your mobility yet? You were quite sluggish during your breakout." Isane commented, which earned her a whack over the head with her mother's cane.

The cane was made of steel, yet it bended the moment it hit Isane's head. Another thing was that Isane was not even affected or bruise.

"Mother, you are losing your touch. Usually, when you do that, I feel a mosquito bite, but now, all I feel is a breeze." Isane commented with a cheeky grin, causing her mother to chuckle.

"Don't worry daughter, I am back to 80%, and by tomorrow, I'll be back to 100%." The old woman assured her daughter with a grin of her own. "I'll start whipping your pathetic underlings into shape by tomorrow, although I am not excited to see that failure of yours."

The grin on Isane's face disappeared at the reminder of one of her 'failures', and was replace by a scowl. "Do you have to remind me about that worthless meat sack, mother? It is bad enough that I have to deal with her in a weekly basis."

"My apologies, but I am still quite appalled that she is related to you. Although she was born together with the prince, she lacks the potential to go beyond a below average Orimura. Even Chifuyu and Miyuki have more potential than her." Isane's mother stated, and all it did was caused Isane's scowl to be deeper.

"Her only use is a warm body for my son to fuck when he takes his rightful place as the Orimura Head and the Emperor of the world. That will be her only use as well as that minor-failure of mine." Isane muttered darkly.

At the mention of 'that minor-failures', Isane's mother smiled. "Speaking of Miyuki, I am quite delighted that she is under the care of the Prince."

"Not this again, mother." Isane groaned loudly, causing everyone within the vicinity to vacate their workplace. When Orimura Isane is showing any emotions aside from whimsical, it is better to run before she decides to practice her aim or her swing, with you as the target. "I still do not agree with your statement."

"You may not agree with it, but it is true. Orimura Miyuki is the most beautiful woman that our clan had ever produced, and she would bear our clan a magnificent heir." The former matriarch stated with conviction.

Isane merely scowled at this. "She is a glorified cum dumb for my son to use, no more, no less." Isane then sighed slightly. "Although I would admit that she is at least somewhat useful compare to those other two." If one is to look close enough, they would see that Isane looked to be ready to throw up after admitting that.

"It is because of her that our Prince was able to realize a small portion of his potential." The former matriarch of the Orimura clan stated with a small smile.

"And that alone is enough for her to have her life after I'm through with this world."

_**(Scene Change) (Chifuyu POV)**_

"So mother bailed her out." I muttered under my breath as I read the document that was given to me by Tabane. Now this little info puts a damper into my mood, but still, I expected this. Even without that devil, that woman could have walk out of that prison anytime and anyway she pleases.

Still, I'm worried. Mother has started making her move, and sooner or later, she will go after her 'heir'.

Just the thought of that makes me sick. The thought of mother corrupting my brother repulse me so much.

I took several calming breaths. Thinking about that woman always makes me want to dismantle something.

Orimura Isane, I despised that woman. She has everything a woman can have in life. Power, beauty, riches, just name it, she has it in spades, but everything went downhill when father died. Even when father was alive, she has always been unstable, doing meaningless things on a whim because she could.

When father died, she became unstable, more so than usual, more violent, more vicious, she became the incarnation of Satan himself, and sometimes, she's worse than the devil.

After father's death, mother developed an unhealthy obsession for Ichika. Ichika looks exactly like our father and mother relish and took comfort at that. Every time she looks at Ichika, I knew that she was seeing father, and that unnerved me.

Ichika was one year old back then, and even then, he possesses the smile that makes everyone around him feel happy. Even mother, mother who hated my guts and Madoka's, couldn't find it in herself to hate Ichika.

I don't know whether it's because Ichika looks like father, or because he also possess the Seed like mother.

And speaking of the Seed, I'm going to murder Tabane when I see her! She knew about my brother's condition and instead of telling me, she instead conducted experiments on my brother.

Ichika told me and showed me the documents. His excused for not telling me was that he thought that the Seed was an anomaly and he did not want to worry me.

True, for me, the Seed is an anomaly. Enhancing the user's body functions, giving the user abilities that surpass human boundaries at the cost of the user's sanity. I've seen firsthand how the Seed could be use, and superhuman is the only word to describe Seed users.

Grandmother, though already old, is still capable of cutting thick concrete in half with a sword with the use of Seed.

Mother, I hope she rots in hell, is capable of taking on several army platoons with her bare hands with the use of the Seed.

Ichika is capable of fighting me in an equal footing with the Seed. The fact that he accidentally activated it during our spar is a cause of worry.

The fact that my brother is taking drugs to suppress the Seed is a piece of information that I find intriguing, and I am quite thankful that Tabane was able to concoct a drug that suppresses our clan's curse.

I would still beat her with an inch of her life though.

My thoughts were interrupted when dawn broke. The sunlight slipped through the half closed blinds, crept along the hardwood floors and came to rest upon my queen-size bed in the centre of my enormous room in I.S Academy.

As the rays beamed upon my brother's handsome face, he tried to hide his closed eyes into the softness on my breasts. I chuckled at this as he snuggled up to what he believed was a pillow, burying his face further with a quiet incoherent mumble.

I almost laughed at this. Since that day we first slept together, it has been a norm for us to sleep in the same bed together as much as we can, naked as the day we were born. I can still vividly remember the deeds that my brother and I did last night.

My brother is such a wonderful lover. The way he caress my body, the way he kiss every inch of my body, the way he brought me to mind numbing orgasm without touching my most sacred place, it was such a paradise. I should have done this a long time ago.

Sure, I am still upset that my brother is still bedding that girl, but to begin with, it's partially my fault.

As much as I despise that girl, she was right on the account that I neglected my brother's affections, and also denied my desires for him. In my attempt to bury my past, I forgot the one defining trait of an Orimura:

Every Orimura will always love their family among and above all else. After all, our family is considered potential love interest.

I tightened my embrace on my brother at the thought of that, my fingers tracing the soft, cool skin of his body. Yes, my brother would choose me. An Orimura will always choose family over any stranger, and though my brother considers that girl his sister, she is still not an Orimura.

I held my brother even closer, exhilarated at the feeling of his skin rubbing onto my skin. The day that I can finally make love with my brother would be the greatest day of my life. It's true that if I ask my brother right now, he would make love to me here without question and I would certainly be moaning his name, but that will not be worth it.

When that happens, I must be the only one in my brother's heart.

And for that to happen, I must eliminate that woman from my brother's heart.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Orimura Miyuki, or as she was known by some of her pseudo-peers, Shiba Miyuki was waiting for her brother in front of his room in I.S Academy, Second Year Dorm. Technically speaking, Miyuki was risking a lot just for being in the Second Year Dorm, being a First Year and all, but fortunately, it was the first day of the semester and most of her brother's year-mates were just arriving today, and classes starts immediately at 9AM.

Also, her brother's room was isolated from the rest of the rooms considering that he was the only boy in an all-girls academy.

Currently, Miyuki was leaning on the doorframe of her brother's room, patiently waiting for him. Mood wise, she is not in the best of moods because Chifuyu took her brother a day early so that he can 'assist' her in preparing for her lesson plan.

Which is a complete and utter bullshit in Miyuki's mind?

'_If she can survive living with mother for almost ten years, she can make a lesson plan all by herself, no problem.' _Miyuki thought darkly as a murderous expression cross her face.

She didn't particularly like this fact but she had already accepted it, no matter how much it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

Ichika loved her and Chifuyu equally.

It is common for an Orimura to fall in love with another Orimura. Incest was practically programmed into them the moment they were born.

And that itself is the reason why every family in the Orimura clan must have an equal amount of males and females in their family, to prevent infighting in the family. In the Orimura clan, it is very unwise for two brothers fighting over their sister, and two sisters fighting over their brother because regardless of who will end up with whom, one way or another, someone was going to suffer.

That was the hardcore fact that Miyuki accepted when she fell in love with her brother.

She was no fool. She knew that her brother was in love with Chifuyu, ever since he was 10-years old or maybe younger; Ichika was already in love with his elder sister. Whether he knew it back then or not was irrelevant.

She had watched her brother looked at Chifuyu with eyes that held many wonderful emotions that it almost moved her to tears; it almost drove her to depression knowing that her brother's heart was already taken even before she came into his life.

In fact, there was a time when Miyuki was in the verge of giving up on him.

But that change when she noticed Chifuyu's incapability of returning her brother's feelings. Miyuki knew that Chifuyu was also in love with Ichika, she have seen the eyes of the elder Orimura whenever she was looking at their brother, and the eyes that she has was the same as hers.

Orimura Chifuyu was in love with Orimura Ichika even before she arrived in the picture.

But Chifuyu had one problem that gave Miyuki hope, and that was Chifuyu's inability to return the affection that Ichika was giving her. Chifuyu may not know this, or may choose to ignore this fact, but Ichika always felt heartbroken whenever the elder Orimura rejected the small gesture of affections that he always gave her. Every time Chifuyu hesitate to return Ichika's embrace, every time Chifuyu failed to return a smile whenever Ichika smiled at her, every time Chifuyu left Ichika without so much of a goodbye, was torture for Orimura heir.

And Miyuki was always there beside him whenever Ichika feels depressed.

And that was probably the reason why Ichika fell in love with Miyuki.

For almost five years, there was a distinction between Chifuyu and Miyuki.

Chifuyu always hesitates whenever Ichika showed her affection. Miyuki relishes the affection Ichika gave her.

Chifuyu often times ignores the smiles that Ichika gives her. Miyuki always answers the smiles that her beloved brother gives her with a smile of her own.

Chifuyu often times hesitates to return the embrace Ichika gives her, and even push him back sometimes. Miyuki literally melts into the embrace of her brother every time he takes her in his arms.

Chifuyu was uncomfortable in the arms of her brother. Miyuki was at home in the arms of his brother.

In conclusion, Chifuyu's fear of accepting her own feelings was the reason why Ichika fell in love with his little sister, Miyuki.

For more than five years, Chifuyu's cowardice was the reason why Ichika and Miyuki became closer.

That change though when Chifuyu witness that there was a legitimate threat for her brother's heart, but the damage was already done.

Ichika was now in love with two women.

But that still doesn't change the reality that Ichika was an Orimura, that both Chifuyu and Miyuki were Orimuras, and in the Orimura clan, one sister and one brother will always end up together, two sisters sharing a single brother had never happen in the history of the clan.

And it will not start now.

Both Chifuyu and Miyuki will not share Ichika with each other.

They would sooner kill each other before sharing him with each other.

"Morning, Miyuki-hime!"

The sound of Ichika's voice snapped her out of her thoughts instantly. She marveled at that as she gazed upon the person that took care of her for more than five years, the person who taught her how to be human and a woman.

Miyuki looked at her, and she smiled. Just the sight of him was enough for her mood to improve.

To have him forever in her arms…To be in his arms forever…Miyuki was willing to pay any price for that.

"Oniisama," Miyuki greeted with a dazzling smile as in a matter of seconds, she found herself in the arms of her brother, his lips on hers.

Miyuki enjoyed the moment, something that Chifuyu was incapable of for five years.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Miyuki watched Ichika cook from her perch on the dining room chair with steady eyes. He was cooking her favorite breakfast combination, a Romanian dishes called Borş de burechiuşe (Soup) and Cocoloşi (a traditional Romanian dish, consisting of balls of mămăligă (a porridge made out of yellow maize flour) filled with cheese and grilled on a barbecue), and the fragrant of the food that he was preparing was making her salivate, with only her image and her manners preventing her from doing so.

She liked watching her brother cook, because he was at home in the kitchen, and the product that he always produced was such top quality that it can top any food served in a five star restaurant, cooked by Michelin Star quality chefs. Also, Ichika may not noticed this, but whenever he was cooking, he moves in the kitchen like a dancer moves in the dance floor, and Miyuki enjoyed watching her brother in his stage, in one of his stages.

"So, first day of school…" Ichika spoke while seasoning the food that he was preparing, the Romanian dishes that Miyuki liked so much. "Aren't you excited?"

Miyuki chuckled at the enthusiasm that he was showing. "I am excited at finally having you in the same school as me." Truth be told, Miyuki did not feel anything at being accepted in I.S Academy. She did not even feel the honor or the privilege at being chosen as a Representative Candidate of Japan. For her, being a student in I.S Academy and being a Representative Candidate were just mundane compare to being the little sister of Orimura Ichika.

Ichika chuckled at that statement as he proceeded to add the final ingredients and seasonings to the two dishes that he was cooking. "Yeah, having you within arm's length would be the highlight of this school year and also the next." Ichika said with a dashing smile that only made Miyuki blush lightly.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Miyuki replied with her own smile as she watched her brother turn off the stove and serve the two dishes in front of her.

"Let's eat?" Ichika asked with a humorous smile

"Let's eat," Miyuki said with a nod as Ichika sat across her.

"ITADAKIMASU!" The two exclaimed simultaneously as they proceeded to eat the food in front of them.

The first bite that Miyuki took gave her a pause as her brother's excellent cooking made itself known to her taste buds yet again.

"This is very good, as expected from you, Oniisama." Miyuki idly wondered what their mother's reaction would be is she discovered that her favorite son took such an unmanly hobby.

"Only the best for my Princess." Ichika said while slowly eating the food that he had prepared. "Also, I've already spoken to Chifuyu-nee about this, and she surprisingly agreed, you'll be sleeping in my room tonight."

Now that was a surprised for Miyuki. Truthfully, she intended to share the bed of her brother, she never planned in sleeping in the First Year dorm in the first place, but the fact that Chifuyu herself allowed her to be with Ichika, even if for one night, was surprising.

It was so surprising, that Miyuki could not help herself but inquire further. "How did you convince her of that? She hates me." The sentiment was shared.

"Miyuki-hime, Chifuyu-nee does not hate you. Both of you just started at the wrong foot." It took everything Miyuki had to not snort out loudly. "As for the reason…" Ichika closed his right eye before opening it again, revealing a lilac-colored eye. "I've been having troubles controlling the Seed for some time now."

This is another dilemma that was brought upon them when Chifuyu discovered Miyuki.

Chifuyu wanted to know the full capabilities of her brother, and decided to spar. The spar when out of hand rather quickly as Ichika forced himself to equal Chifuyu, which resulted in him activating the Seed. That prompted Miyuki to intervene in the spar, and Tabane to explain to Chifuyu about the steps that she took to suppress the Seed.

To say Chifuyu was furious at that revelation was an understatement, and her anger was further intensified when she discovered that Miyuki was the only one capable of calming Ichika down when he is in Seed mode without resulting to a heated make out session.

Logically, and this made Miyuki giddy in joy, glee, and pride, the eldest Orimura had to accept the fact that either Ichika had to master the Seed, or that Miyuki should stay within arm's reach Ichika.

In Chifuyu's mind, she could not decide what's worst.

"I'll be delighted to." Miyuki said with a bright smile as the two continue on with their meal.

_**(Scene Change) (Miyuki POV)**_

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"

The vice-homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, who, if memory serves me right, was the person who I defeated in the entrance exam, stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone, though I could tell that she was slight nervous and that her smile was rather force, which is something unbecoming of a teacher in my opinion.

As my Oniisama describe her, she has a petite figure, which made her look like a student rather than a teacher, and her outfit does not do her any justice whatsoever. Her dress may not showing any skin, but her huge bust was emphasize by her yellow dress, which made half of the class stare at her rather sizable bust.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year~"

As expected, nobody in the class knows how to react as the classroom was filled with an awkward mood with nobody reacting. I think some of my classmates suspected that all of the words that were coming out of Yamada-sensei's mouth were rehearse.

It's to be expected, after all, Yamada-sensei is not use to this batch of students.

As for the awkward mood, it is also to be expected. None of us knew each other after all. All of us are basically strangers.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

That's settle it, she had rehearse this and rehearse this quite well.

My Oniisama told me stories about this school, and how this school works. According to him, I.S Academy is not that different from other high schools, with the only difference being that this school focuses on training teenage girls to use weapons of mass destruction.

Just like back in Romania in the days of my derange childhood.

As I halfheartedly listen to the introductions of my classmates, I allowed my mind to drift off, remembering the week before the start of the school year.

Orimura Chifuyu, my biological elder sister, finally discovered my existence and, as predicted, she did not react well. Of course, I don't blame her. If I was her, I would have reacted the same way, only much more violent.

We do not like each other.

In the eyes of Orimura Chifuyu, I am merely her replacement, a third rate replacement.

In my eyes, Orimura Chifuyu failed in raising my Oniisama.

Don't get me wrong, my Oniisama is a very beautiful person. He is the purest Orimura, the only one who had shed blood with pure intentions, the intention of protecting me. My Oniisama is a kind and understanding man. He is a noble man who would protect his friends with his life, and would give his life for me or for Chifuyu in a second.

My Oniisama is a wonderful man, the most wonderful man in the world, and I thank whatever God up in the heavens because he did not inherited any of the foul traits of our mother.

I am still surprise that Isane Orimura gave birth to her very own anti-thesis, and it is even more surprising that she loved her anti-thesis with all her being, but I am not complaining one bit. In fact, I am quite happy that the dark clan that is the Orimura clan bore an Angel after a century of bearing devils and demons.

"Shiba Miyuki-san."

So it seems that it is my turn to give an introduction.

I stood up, and I instantly felt the eyes of everyone in the room drifting towards me.

I struggled to suppress a groan as I notice the expressions written in every single people in the classroom.

My time in the care of Orimura Isane, that four years of hell considering my training started at the age of five, taught me one crucial skill, and that skill is the ability to read the emotions of people by reading their faces. That is the only useful thing that I learned from my mother.

The look in my seatmates', classmates' and teacher's face says it all, and I also know, from experience, and even though I am seated in the front, in the right corner, with my back turned from most of my classmates, I know that everybody was staring and gawking at me with an expression of either awestruck or jealousy, or even both.

I don't know what people see in me. Everybody I met, with no exception, always tells me that I am beautiful, whenever I meet somebody, they will comment that I am beautiful, and truth be told, it is getting old.

I do not understand why people gawk at me whenever they look at me. I do not understand why boys look at me with lewd eyes. I do not understand why girls, younger than me or older than me, even within my age bracket look at me with jealous eyes.

I don't understand why people are so fixated with my looks. I don't understand why people call me beautiful.

People, when they describe me, the word beautiful is the most common words that comes out of their mouth. I don't understand this because I know people who are more beautiful than me, and who has a much more appealing body than me.

I've been called beautiful and sexy more times than I would like to count that I started not believing the compliments of those people who say those words to me.

Of course, their compliments mean nothing to me.

My Oniisama!

His words mean everything to me, his compliments means the world to me. I know for a fact that whenever my Oniisama says something to me, whenever he compliments me, whenever he praise me, I know for a fact that he is telling the truth and his words are innocent, with no other meaning behind his sweet words.

I do not believe other people when they call me beautiful because I know that they either want something from me, or they are lying to me and merely trying to flatter me, but when my Oniisama calls me beautiful, I know that he is telling the truth.

As much as I do not want to believe it, because my Oniisama told me countless times, the truth that I am very beautiful is a reality.

I took a deep breath before I turned around, and gave my classmates a small smile. "My name is Shiba Miyuki, I am please and honor to be attending this school, and I am looking forward in spending this year with all of you." I told them while using a gentle tone before bowing courteously.

Truth be told, I am looking forward into spending this year with my Oniisama. Maybe I can find a friend among the 29 people here, but as far as I am concern, the only person who I would gladly spend my time with willingly is with my Oniisama.

"That was a lackluster introduction"

I gingerly turned around. Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves.

"Well, that's a face that I did not want to see." I whispered to myself, but I knew that she heard my statement as she smirk viciously at me.

"If you want to drop out, say the word, I'll personally sign the papers." Chifuyu goaded me, and all I could do is glare at her, but only for a second.

She's the teacher, I'm a student, and I'm required to respect her. Truth be told, I do respect her, I respect her skills, her talents, and her ability to run away from our mother (that takes a lot of guts).

Although I dislike her, at least she was able to divert the attention of the class from me to her.

Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training, her built is similar to Kaede-sensei and mine.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?" I got to say, I'm impress, she introduce herself right of the bat without wasting any time and instantly lay down the law.

I still dislike her thought, and I don't even want to know why she decided to be my homeroom teacher.

And with that thought, I wonder who Oniisama's homeroom teacher is.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Orimura Ichika expected many things in his ascension from a first year student to a second year student in I.S Academy. He expected harder subjects, tougher exams, both in theory and practical, he expected looking after his little sister Miyuki in the majority of the year like how a real brother should, and he expected his sister to be sticker on him compare to last year.

What he did not expect was all his friends, all the Representative candidate of his year, being in the same class as him. It was a surprise, but it was a welcome surprise.

Still, what are the odds?

And, no matter how many times he glared at the figure in front of him, no matter how ridiculous and retarded the odds were, and regardless of how much he wanted it to be a nightmare, the one thing that he did not expect, the one thing he did not even consider a possibility was right in front of him, grinning like the maniac that she is.

"Hello everybody, my name is Nagase Kaede, and for the next year, 210 days to be exact, I am going to be teaching you all advance I.S Combat and Tactics." Kaede greeted her class with a rather enthusiastic tone. "I know that we are all going to get a long, and I am not giving any of you a choice for that matter." She then gave Ichika a pointed and mischievous look, winking at everyone, and he had to resist the urged to groan loudly.

Every single student in the classroom, all 30 of them looked at their homeroom teacher with a beffudled expression. A good majority of them were starring at her wide eye, an awe struck look crossing their facial features, and a few of them were giving her a weary look. Ichika on the other hand, was looking at her with a mixture of fright and disgust.

Ichika was frightened because of the fact that, for the next year, he and his friends would be suffering at the hands of one Nagase Kaede, and he was disgusted at his ninjutsu master's outfit.

The one thing Ichika hated, loathed about Kaede was her choice of wardrobe. His master's wardrobe consists of very skimpy and tight fitting clothes. For example, the outfit that Kaede was wearing at the moment was rather revealing and daring, and it was disgusting. Her outfit consists of a blouse four sizes below her actual size causing it to hug her upper body, emphasizing her D-cup breasts and showing a lot of cleavage and her tone stomach, and a skirt that barely covered her crotch, revealing a portion of her thighs to everyone to stare.

'_My belts are longer than that skirt!'_ Ichika thought to himself while trying his best to not bolt out of the room.

Ichika wondered why his classmates were not bothered by their teacher's attire. Most of the girls in Ichika's life, the girls that mattered anyway, won't even consider wearing clothing like that. Miyuki wouldn't even wear anything that would reveal any skin in public, and Chifuyu-nee may wear daring clothing but it was not that extreme, which Ichika thank God for.

"Okay class, considering that this is the first day of the semester, let's get to know each other better before starting the heavy stuff, after all, I will start torturing all of you by tomorrow." Ichika did not doubt that. Regardless of Kaede's choice of clothing, she was a very effective teacher, and if she was going to teach them how to fight, then Ichika knew that she would do a fine job.

Still, Ichika would rather have her wearing appropriate clothing for the job, with a skirt or short that would at least cover half of her lower body, or more, he would prefer more.

"Now, I will call people in random, and I want them to tell me something about themselves, more specifically, what form of fighting do you know and prefer during I.S Combat, and a weapon of choice in I.S Combat." Kaede said while sitting on her desk cross leg, and in a way that flaunted and show off her smooth and milky legs to everyone in the room, even giving the class a glance of her frilly panties.

Ichika was now tempted to jump out of the window of the room to save himself from Kaede's scheming and lecherous way, which will result in a very embarrassing situation for everyone.

"Okay, let's start with…" In a very unprecedented move, Kaede took a kunai from nowhere, only Ichika saw where she got the bladed weapon from and he would not tell a soul were the weapon was resting, and threw it across the room. The kunai flew with amazing speed, faster than a bullet shot from a revolver, and embedded itself on the wall, hitting a picture that most of the people in the room did not even know was there. "The person who has that face that seems to be familiar to me…" Kaede said, her tone taking a pitch of interest.

Ichika sighed at how eccentric his ninjutsu master is, before looking at where the kunai landed, and almost let out an exasperated groan. _'Great, her!'_ Ichika thought wearily while taking several coins from his pocket.

The person who was in the picture stood up, and carefully eyed her homeroom teacher, before introducing herself. "My name is Shinonono Houki…" Ichika's right eye twitched when Kaede visibly perked up when she heard Houki's family name. "…I know Kendo and Karate, but I prefer to use Kendo during I.S Combat, as for weapon of choice, a sword would do for me." Houki introduced herself smooth while Ichika took aim.

"Shinonono, huh!? So your Taba-chan's little sister…" Kaede started with a rather affectionate and enthusiastic tone. The way Kaede referred to Tabane was enough to catch everyone's attention, and it further aggravated Ichika.

Tabane and Kaede, in the past, had a very unique relationship that was not just limited to friendship. Ichika and Miyuki were aware of their relationship, and that made Ichika a bit cautious and uncomfortable at the current situation.

Houki raised a brow at this, not expecting this. "You know my sister, Nagase-sensei?"

"Of course I do! She, Orimura Chifuyu, and I go way back. The three of us know each other since we were in Elementary, and Taba-chan and I started to slee…" Kaede was not able to finish her statement when a 100 yen hit her on the forehead. The coin had enough force to catch her attention, its speed fast enough to be unseen by untrained eyes, and its precision was enough to hit Kaede squarely on the forehead, with the coin bouncing off her forehead and returning to the hands of the person who threw it in the first place, without anyone noticing it.

With those variables alone, Kaede instantly knew who threw the coin. There was only one person that she knew who was precise with all kinds of weapons capable of a feat of that caliber.

Kaede, without moving her head at all, looked at Ichika at the corner of her eyes, and the sight of Ichika's lilac eyes was enough to get rid of anything perverted in her thoughts, for the moment at least.

Kaede coughed a bit before diverting her eyes back to Houki. "I hope you are not exactly your sister, though she is my friend, Taba-chan can't fight _**normally**_." Kaede then motioned her to sit down, before throwing the next kunai.

_**(Scene Change)**_

When SHR was over, Ichika was able to get his Ninjutsu instructor alone in a secluded corridor, an impressive feat considering his Harem did not even notice him leave. Ichika was now using the ninjutsu skills that he had learned from her, but that did not change the fact that he was far from please with his instructor.

"Can't you tell me why you're here, and why ARE YOU WEARING THAT KIND OF CLOTHING?" Ichika shouted while pointing at the revealing clothes that Kaede was wearing.

Kaede merely chuckled before leaning provocatively towards Ichika, giving him a good glimpse of her cleavage. "Come on now, Ichika-kun, you are the only one who has an issue with my clothing, and considering that you have two very pretty sisters, I thought you are used to girls wearing very little things."

"Chifuyu-nee and Miyuki-hime are decent women, and they wear decent clothes." Ichika answered before calming down, and gently pushing his ninjutsu instructor away from him. "One warning, if you ever try to molest any of the girls in this school, I will bury you." Ichika warned her with a voice as sharp as a blade.

Kaede raised her hand at that as she leaned on the wall behind her. "Relax Ichika-bouzu, I won't do anything that would cause your ire to be upon me. Chi-Chi also warned me to keep my lewd thoughts to myself, and I am not dumb enough to take both of you on." Kaede assured him with an exaggerated thumps up.

Ichika rolled his eyes at her over the top antics. "So, how did you get this job?" Ichika asked, trying to come in terms with Kaede being his homeroom adviser for the rest of the year. _'I already miss Chifuyu-nee.'_ Ichika thought, not looking forward in having to endure Kaede's many perverted antics.

"Chi-Chi recruited me, saying this school needs more skill fighters considering the many incidents last year." Kaede informed her with a proud smirk. "Also, I cannot leave my two protégés in their own device."

Ichika narrowed his eyes. Ichika didn't know why but the mere presence of his ninjutsu instructor really aggravated him, her mere presence always irritated him. "I can take good care of Miyuki-hime and myself, thank you very much." Ichika then suddenly have thought of something. "Who's our class's Vice-homeroom teacher?" Ichika asked curiously, and suddenly, the smile on Kaede's face faltered.

"She's running late but you and the class will meet her during the afternoon classes." Kaede told him with a calm tone, her teasing tone slightly faltering, something that Ichika notice yet ignored.

"I hope she'll be able to control you." Ichika said before turning around and proceeded to walk away from her.

If Ichika have stayed within ear shot, he would have heard Kaede saying the two words that he had never heard from her come out of her mouth.

"Forgive me, Ichika,"


End file.
